


[Mostly Crossmare] One-Shots

by Ships_4_Dayz_Official



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, Half of these tags are foreshadowing for what's in all my drafts, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, Triggers, Wattpad can't stop me now HA, crossovers, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_4_Dayz_Official/pseuds/Ships_4_Dayz_Official
Summary: From the far corners of Wattpad and Tumblr, I present to you mostly Crossmare One-Shots! Requests are closed for now.Warning, this story contains or is most likely to contain the following kinks/situations:BestialityPedophiliaRapeSelf-harmThreesome(s)OverstimulationBDSMYou get the idea.





	1. To start us off

This is a practice chapter, just to see how things work! Anyways, here's some Crossmare, Afterdeath, and Xluciv to give you all a nice example of what's going to be here.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sci looked over the two eggs. Both were midnight black. One was bigger than the other, being roughly the size of an ostrich egg. It was bigger for good measure, since that one had come first and precautions were being made.

As if on cue, the larger egg wobbled slightly. Sci smiled softly as a tiny, black claw managed to cut through the hard shell. The small creature broke through the shell, letting out a shrill cry as the blinding light of the lamp above it hit it.

Sci expected the baby to, after a minute or so, go to the other egg, break it, and eat its sibling. It was simply survival of the fittest. He expected only one hybrid to survive.

The tiny creature fell out of its seemingly oversized egg. With nothing else but the egg to hold onto, it managed to shakily stand up and cry out again. The only warmed was from the lamp above it, and the egg less than a foot away from it.

The tiny thing, despite its eyes still being closed, crawled over to its still incubating sibling and nudged the egg. When it got no response, as its brother was still fast asleep, it curled up beside the egg. It made no move to hurt its brother.

_ 'How odd.' _ Sci thought. So the hybrid does have emotion. It might change later, but it's there now.

He leaned over the container the two were in and reached in. The tiny creature screeched in protest as Sci picked it up. The creature screamed nonstop, flailing around in vain. His claws were sharp, but small. It did nothing to harm Sci. Though the creature was slippery and hard to hold, as it was still covered by the liquids from its egg.

Sci held the hybrid in his hands, a small smile on his face. The first successful creation. The first thing he created that wasn't stillborn, or died a few minutes after birth.

This one seemed promising. The hybrid already had strength seeping into its limbs, and could at least move without much problem. Of course, soon, it'll be placed in a testing tube to receive the things it needs to mature quickly.

This one, the mixture of so many samples of DNA, is going to be the star of Sci's plan.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park, Alpha. You're the beginning of something _ incredible _ ."

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

"Welcome...to Jurassic Park!" Cross grinned.

"I still don't know if this is fake or legit," Xcellence mused. "Could be some elaborate robot or something or the sort."

"Feed one for yourself, then!" Cross huffed, playfully slapping him with the pamphlet he picked up when they were in line. X shrugged, and said nothing more.

"It seems pretty legit," Geno said as they walked into the park. "I mean, everyone seems happy and excited. Surely not everyone here is _ THAT _ gullible."

"Eh, good point..." Xcellence said to himself. "Well, we're here. Where do you want to go?"

Both Xcellence and Geno looked at Cross for direction, since he was the creative one. He shrugged. "...raptors?"

"I vote the biggest thing they've got," Xcellence shrugged. Geno shuddered.

"No thanks. I'll stick with the _ safer _ ones, thank you very much," Geno said. "Maybe like, a cute little fish or something."

"Well you were both practically asking me where to go, so we're going to see the raptors."

"But-" Geno was cut off by X.

"Just go with it."

 

**~~~~~Somewhere Else...~~~~~**

 

Sci pat the Utahraptor's neck, grinning. He was the weird mad scientist who created the park. It was almost time for him to be let back into his habitat after double-checking him.

So far, everyone looked forward to meeting Reaper. Alpha and Beta would soon be the most popular, though. They were the first three to be created successfully. Alpha, Beta, then Reaper. Sure, only Reaper was a proper dinosaur, but still. The two hybrids were alive, weren't they?

The Utahraptor was roughly two meters, or over six feet from head to tail. The Utahraptor was the largest raptor to have ever been found. Reaper was mostly midnight black with a white head, feet, claws, and bright blue eyes. Sci was working on letting people be able to get up close to him, since Reaper seemed friendly. He also had a snarky and sarcastic attitude that was laughable.

Sci watched as Reaper ran into the habitat. The Gyrospheres would go through it, so visitors could get up close to the raptor. They would even have a chance to feed him.

"Sci," someone called. Sci turned to see who had spoken.

"Huh? Oh, hey G," he said casually, a small smile on his face. "What is it?"

"Alpha's tryin' to escape again," G removed his cigarette and blew out smoke. The hybrids would be released in an hour or so, and nobody but the staff knew it. It would be a nice surprise. "He discovered the dilophosaurus gene in him. I think that's enough to be said."

"Just remove him," Sci said. There was always Beta, who was much more docile. "I'll deal with him once Beta's let out."

G nodded, turned, and walked away. "Good luck dealing with _ that _ hell-spawn."

 

**~~~~~Geno's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

"I can't believe you talked me into this..." I mumbled. Cross pushed me into the Gyrosphere, still giggling like a madman. He and X were shoving me into a freaking hamster ball that rolled through fields of dinosaurs. _ Alone _ . It couldn't be so bad if one of them came with me, but  _ NOPE _ !

I grumbled and got in. "Good luck," X smirked. I rolled my eye and leaned back, accepting that there was no way around this.

I jolted as the sphere started up. Cross kept giggling and X gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eye and got comfy, mentally preparing myself for the ride.

It started moving. I shivered as it did so. The Gyrosphere rolled along the tracks at a slow pace, the screen in front of me lighting up. It was supposed to scan anything around the ball and tell what it was.

It ran along a track that had a fence on either side. The dinosaurs were supposed to be kept back by that. Yeah, totally legit. There were underground tunnels for them to go through instead of crossing the Gyrpsphere's path, too.

It emerged from the dimly lit tunnel to a forest, only lit by the thin beams of sunlight coming through the treetops. I gazed around at the plant life. So far, no dinosaurs.  _ Ha, I knew this was all fake- _

A black shape emerged. Thanks to my interest in prehistoric life and extensive reading, I knew what it was. A Utahraptor. The largest raptor to have ever been found.  _ Great. _

I stared at it. The black and white creature stared at me in curiosity. I gaped at it in shock, stunned.  _ Holy crap, this place is actually legit. _

The screen lit up blue.  _ "Utahraptor. The Utahraptor is a genus species of theropod dinosaurs. It contains a single species: Utahraptor ostrommaysorum, which is the largest known member of the family Dromaeosauride." _ _   
_

"Yeah, well I  _ know _ that already," I grumbled to myself. The raptor bounded up to the Gyrosphere and growled at me. It followed the Gyrosphere as it moved along at a slow pace, giving me plenty of time to take in the creature's features.

It was covered mostly in black feathers. Around its head, it didn't have feathers. It was just white skin. It had white claws/hands and was white from the ankles down. Its eyes were a deep blue.

It tapped the glass and stuck out its tongue. I snickered. They're not that scary! I set my hand on the glass, and the raptor set its clawed hand over mine through the glass.

It kept tapping the glass, trying to get through it. I held back laughter as it tried biting the sphere or trying to tear a hole in it. The raptor wasn't going to get through anytime soon.

The Gyrosphere left the habitat a bit sooner than I wanted, since I was already enjoying the raptor's company. It whined as a gate lifted open. The raptor whined as the fence got taller and he was unable to jump or climb over it.

"Bye," I said jokingly, giving the dinosaur a small wave.

It waved back.

 

**~~~~~???'s P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I hissed at the security, my back arched. They were supposed to keep me distracted. They talked about it openly, as if I didn't understand them. They were going to take Halluciv somewhere.

I watched as the ones behind them tempt Halluciv into a truck. I kept glancing from him to the security aiming guns at me. They had this weird red light coming from it. It ended up distracting me, until I saw more people come in and try to lure Halluciv away.

"It's pupils are dilating," one said to the other, their faces covered by masks. "...that's bad."

_ Guess they got smarter. _ I darted at them, feeling the frills around my head spread into view. One screeched in terror as I tore at them. I grinned as my claws dug into one's artery, ripping through it and tearing it out. I learned that their necks are their weak points. So are their chests and heads.

Soon, their screams were reduced to gurgles as they collapsed. When I looked up, I expected the others to be aiming at me. But they were getting in the truck quickly as it started up.

I darted to it, grabbing onto the edge of the truck and clung to it. I held onto the back of the truck, determined on not letting Halluciv be taken that easily.

__

**~~~~~Time Skip + Xcellence's P.O.V.~~~~~**

__

Geno got out of the Gyrosphere, looking in awe. "They're real..." he murmured, as if stupefied. I laughed and pat his back. Cross had wandered off to find a place where we could feed the dinosaurs.

He came back a minute later, some random guy behind him. That guy looked like a gangster, someone who would mug you, a criminal, a biker, a rapist, and an outlaw all in one skeleton. Was he even allowed to be shirtless? He had a black leather jacket, but still. Cross was...honestly a bit  _ gullible _ .

The edgy-guy took out his cigarette to speak. "We're having a special little event. Some new arrivals in the park. A few people are allowed to see them first. You're those few people, so congrats."

_ Oh look, this guy's a kidnapper too! _

Cross is like a child. He'll believe anything you'll say with little hesitation. He already looked set on going, so there was no getting out of it. It's like telling an innocent a 4-year-old that Santa isn't real.

The stranger must've seen that Geno and I weren't buying it and took something out of his pocket. He sighed and held it out. "Here's proof that I'm not a creep tryin' to rape your friend over there."

Geno looked at it for a moment before nodding. "...yeah, this guy's actually staff."

Cross walked back to me, looking excited. I groaned and pat his skull. He's way too good for this world. The random staff put his ID back in his pocket and motioned for us to follow him.

I got in front of Cross. I took him by the hand so he didn't wander off or the shady-looking guy tried to grab him.

He led us down a thin path that was made to look like a jungle. Cross was trying to escape my grasp and take in everything around him, like the excited kid he was. Geno glanced around, peering through....wait, why was there a fence? Are these cages?

Geno squeaked as something peered through the wire and steel. It was a black-and-white raptor with deep blue eyes. It and Geno seemed to be having a stare-off. He glanced at me. "I'll meet up with you later," he said. I shrugged and turned back to the staff.

The path eventually ended to a steel, solid bridge with fence on either side. It was overlooking a large habitat. Maybe about the size of a football field in all directions. Whatever was in it must fly, because the entire thing was covered in a dome with meter-thick hurricane impact glass. It, on the outer shell, had neat strips of steel reinforcing it. Maybe it was a pterodactyl or something like that....

Someone was waiting in a booth beside the path. We couldn't just walk through, because there was a gate. The skeleton looked at us. "So you picked those two?" he asked. What are we doing, the Hunger Games?

"Fell will explain the hybrids," the skeleton who had been guiding us explained. "Welp, I'm going on break. Bye," and with that, he left.

The skeleton had a black jacket on with red fuzz on top. A blue dodo bird poked its head out from behind the counter and looked at us. "Well, welcome to our biggest project in the park. Name's Fell, that's Bleu." Fell glanced at the dodo bird and picked him up, setting him on his lap.

"Anyways, in there-" he pointed out of his booth and at the walkway. "-is a hybrid..." he paused. "Actually, there's two. They're a bit of everything. Spinosaurus, T-Rex, dilophosaurus, mosasaur and... Pterodactyl...hmm, maybe a bit of raptor is in there as well. Too many to remember. Also, they're bioluminescent. They honestly look terrifying at night."

Cross was bouncing on his heels in excitement by now. I rolled my eyes, but was curious as to what these monstrosities must look like.

"Well, Alpha's the bigger one," Fell explained, taking out a sheet of paper to read off of. I internally sighed. We're going to be here a while, apparently. "Beta's the smaller one. They look exactly the same. Alpha was first, as expected, and then Beta. Alpha's pretty hostile...actually, he'll tear anything apart from Beta. Beta's real nice, though. WELP, enjoy the view! You can take pictures, but no flash. Alpha was up here just a minute ago, so he should be up here in a bit."

I nodded as the gate rose. The pathway had a clear-glass roof and sides, so whatever Alpha was won't eat the visitors.

Cross broke free from my grip and raced forwards, squealing in excitement. I followed him in and looked down into the landscape below. A part of it was a massive lake. I whistled at the view of the land, impressed.

"Look, it's an elevator!" Cross pointed to what I thought was a viewing area. It was an elevator with clear walls. He dragged me into it before I could say anything.

It went down fast, and we were at ground level in a few seconds. Cross dragged me out into a circular room and looked around. There was a tunnel that led to the lake so you could watch the hybrids swim around.

I followed behind him and gazed into the habitat. What the hybrids looked like was pretty obvious to me, since one was sitting right in front of the glass and staring at us.

It was pitch-black. Its eyes were bright teal. It had a short spine, and the 'bone'-or whatever they're called- in its spine was glowing teal as well. It was sitting like a dog would, its tail curled neatly in front of its front legs. The way the hybrid's front legs were showed off part of its wings.

 

I walked up to it and knelt down in front of the glass. The hybrid must be Beta, the nicer one. He leaned so close to the glass that his face was almost touching it. I pretended to poke him through the glass, making him scoot back a bit. I smiled slightly at his reaction.

He stuck out his tongue at me in response.

I stifled laughter as he did so. I expected some horrific abomination gone wrong, but  _ this _ \- this is adorable!

Cross was covering his giggling with his scarf when I stood up and turned towards him. Beta jump up on all-fours, coming up to about my waist.

Beta bounded next to me as I walked alone the viewing room, looking for the other one. Beta got on his hind legs, coming up to my collarbone. He even had a little sail on top of his head. On the sides, too...

As if he noticed me looking, he perked up. The 'sails' on the sides on his face turned out to be 'frills'. They fanned out like fins and he stood a little straighter, as if trying to impress me.

I whistled to myself and smiled. He seemed to smile back and bounced slightly, proud of himself. "Heh..." I set my hand on the glass. He did the same.  _ Well, isn't this cliché? _

Cross walked up beside us and took a picture. I didn't really mind.

After a moment of that, I drew back. Beta walked around the viewing containment and along the tunnel that led to the lake.

I followed, drawn to him for some reason. Beta bounded along, waiting if he got too far from me.

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I looked around before going back up the elevator to look around the air. I stood in the walkway, peering into the air.

There was the other hybrid.

It was mid-air, and looking right at me.

I stared back at the hybrid, amazed. The large creature dove towards me, but didn't hit the glass. It growled and hissed, landing on the roof. I looked up as it looked down at me. This one must be Alpha, from how big the creature was. He looked a bit more dragon-like than a dinosaur, actually.

He hit the glass and growled. I didn't see him as a dangerous thing. He probably just wanted out, since he was in containment. I reached up towards him out of curiosity.

Alpha kept growling at me and hit the glass again and again. Then I noticed a small crack. It got bigger; a few inches across. My eyes widened and I backed up towards the elevator, not wanting to be hit by the glass if it broke.

It shattered.

Not in a wide area, only just enough for  Alpha to poke his head through. We stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. Fins around his head shot open without warning in attempt to scare me. It didn't, but only made me gawk at him more. He hissed and forced more of the glass to break, widening the gap.

Alpha slipped through, spreading his wings halfway, which was how much he fit in the tunnel. I walked right up to him, still not fazed. He must only want to be out of containment.

The hybrid growled lowly and lowered his head, trying to look threatening. I took that as a chance for a friend and tried petting his head.

He reared back and hissed. I bounded closed to him and pat his head. He flinched and jolted away so he was now looking down at me. "Hi!" I grinned. He seemed to be  _ scowling  _ at me.

I ended up trying to make friends with the hybrid. Alpha lowered his head hesitantly and crouched ever-so-slightly.

I accepted and pet his head gently. He lowered his wings and folded them against his sides. I grinned and hugged him. He squeaked, his eyes widening, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled against his cheek.

He went limp, collapsing as if shot by a tranquilizer. I rubbed his head and set him down. He just laid there, his head beside my feet. I pet him and sat down cross-legged. He rest his head on my lap, his eyes closing.

Suddenly, Fell came running. I looked up at him and smiled brightly. Fell was holding a tranquilizer -how ironic-, looking alarmed. He aimed it at Alpha, shaking in fear.

"Don't shoot!" I exclaimed. I didn't get why he was threatening to hurt Alpha, who was resting, head on my lap. He wasn't doing anything wrong! I rubbed his head soothingly, lulling him closer to sleep.

He quickly drifted off, completely still. Fell lowered his gun and gaped at me in shock. "What the h-hell...?"

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. As far as I could tell, the only thing wrong was that Alpha broke the glass. Other than that, maybe because Alpha was out.

Fell shook his head in silent shock and stepped back into his booth. Bleu, the little blue dodo, hopped out and gazed at Alpha. The small bird skipped towards Alpha until the leash tightened. Fell pulled Bleu back and held him under his arm like a football.

"Hey, get your friend  _ right now _ and get out here.  _ Now _ ."

I slowly slid Alpha's head off of me and pet his head. He shifted slightly and felt around in his sleep, as if trying to find where I had gone. I turned around, sad that I had to leave him, and went to get X.

**~~~~~Alpha's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I slowly woke to the lack of the weird feeling. I was up in less than a second, shaking myself to consciousness, trying to think of what woke me.

The kind skeleton from before I fell asleep was walking away. I rammed him down, making him squeak. I pinned him beneath me and rest my head beside him, calm again. He's cute. He makes me feel weird...in a good way. _I'm_ _going to keep him. He's going to be mine now_.

The skeleton shifted under me until he was awkwardly facing me. I gazed back at him, not planning to let him go anytime soon.

The guard -Fell- was shooting me over and over. It would take a while for the drugs to take effect, so I had time to fly off. Maybe grab Halluciv while I'm at it, too.

I jumped up so fast the glass above me cracked. The small skeleton squeaked and shielded himself. I grabbed him and tried pulling him along, too, but if I stayed any longer Fell would get enough drugs into me that I'd have less than enough time. Also, the skeleton that came with him was already running towards him, screaming at me.

I left the smaller be. I'd get him later. I flew down into the lake, where Halluciv enjoyed floating in the water.

I slammed into the cool liquid headfirst, immediately looking for Halluciv. My raptor vision helped, and I felt my frills position just in a way to let water flow in and out of the gills. One of the two sets, anyways. The other set was on my neck; close to my collarbone.

I saw him floating peacefully in the water, probably asleep. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up, my wings beginning to hurt. I've never flown this long before, and I was tense. That short break didn't seem to have done anything. My wings were sore and stiff. Halluciv squeaked and started flying, too. "Wh-what--?!"

"Just  _ fly _ !" I hissed. "We can get out; now just  _ fly _ !"

He obeyed without question and followed me as I flew through that hole in the tunnel, turning sharply and zooming out. Halluciv followed, nearly hitting one of the two skeletons in the process.

I knocked Fell onto his back intentionally, snickering. It turned into laughing as I felt air rush pass me. Halluciv was squealing in joy, his eyes wide as if adrenaline was rushing through him. I grinned back at him and did a couple of flips, laughing in sheer joy.

Then I remembered the cute little skeleton, and the other skeleton that made Halluciv happy. I turned to him. "Do you want to go back and get those two skeletons?" I asked. He nodded eagerly, his grin widening.

We both did a U-turn and streaked back. The small skeleton was whining, gripping his arm tight. Maybe he was cut by the glass.

I lowered myself. He saw me, thankfully not scared. He squeaked as I reached down. He jumped and yelped as I lifted him off of the ground. He ended up screaming in fear, eyes wide with terror. He must not like heights.

I cooed calming things to him, trying to calm him down. He curled up into a tight ball, terrified. Halluciv swooped down to the other one. I stayed back, in case he needed help lifting him up.

The taller skeleton squeaked as Halluciv slammed into him, knocking him down and curling up on his chest. The poor skeleton looked stunned and confused. Fell looked crazy trying to keep track of his dodo, get me to release the smaller, and get Halluciv off of the taller skeleton.

It took a few minutes for the chaos to calm.

Halluciv was flying close to the taller skeleton, while I was circling the area like a hawk. Fell kept trying to shoot us over and over while the taller skeleton shoved the smaller out of the area.

I growled and kept trying to get a hold of the smaller, but the other one and Halluciv kept getting in the way. The small skeleton looked confused. He was torn between staying back to calm me down and go to safety with the other one.

A third skeleton in a red scarf came running. I watched as he helped take the smaller skeleton. The three ran out of view under the trees. Halluciv whined and I growled in frustration.

**~~~~~Halluciv/Beta's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I whined and dove down to chase the skeletons. Nightmare couldn't maneuver through the trees to keep up.

I landed and took off running. Xcellence and the other two kept running. I didn't know why. Maybe they were scared because Nightmare broke us out? That must be it.

I kept pace beside Xcellence and looked up at him. He glanced down at me. "Go," he hissed at me. "Shoo. Go away."

I whined and nudged him. He growled in frustration and gave in. The group skidded into the main park. I looked around in wonder, spinning around trying to take all of it in.

Xcellence shoved me back. "Get back, don't let anyone see you-" he stopped talking. "What.  _ You're a chameleon. _ "

I looked at him curiously. Well, now nobody would see me! He hesitantly pet my head before inching backwards. I followed, changing colors accordingly, wondering where he'd be going and if I could come too.

Nightmare was flying overhead, though he was hidden due to his camouflage ability. If I looked carefully, his outline was just barely visible. Small streaks of light blue shone, since that was the only part of us that couldn't change colors. It probably looked really creepy to anyone who just randomly looked up.

Cross -the skeleton with the scarf- kept looking up, probably aware that Nighty was following. The skeleton in the red scarf looked panicked and scared. Fell skidded to a halt. "Okay...okay, okay, okay.....we're screwed..." he mumbled. "Both hybrids are out."

"So what'll people do about it?" Xcellence asked.

"...I don't know."

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + 3rd P.O.V~~~~~**

 

Beta, being the naïve creature he his, ended up giving himself away because he stopped camouflaging himself and started nuzzling Xcellence. Alpha was shot down, having been targeted by heat sensors. Both were sedated and put in cages.

The park closed early. Geno, Xcellence, and Cross didn't really protest when they were told to leave. Just to make sure they didn't tell  _ anyone  _ about the hybrids escaping, they were paid in a hope to bribe them to keep quiet. Though, they just planned to visit again tomorrow, since they were each attached to a dinosaur there.

Nobody else questioned why the place closed early. But, ohhh did the government _ flip their shit _ when they found out why the place closed early. One of the rules for the park was that they did not make hybrids. And _ what _ did Sci do...? _ Make hybrids _ .

The government wasn't happy, and the park was shut down. They ordered Sci to do two things. One, terminate the hybrids to avoid them from breeding with other species and creating more scrambled-DNA-abominations. Two, that Sci move the creatures to a secluded area so they can live outside of society until Sci learned his lesson. Where would that place be?

Why, Isla Sorna of course!

Isla Sorna(Sarcasm Island) is a remote island where the dinosaur eggs were created. Where the magic happens. It had a  _ ton _ of unused land...so that's where Sci was forced to ship all of his creations.

No time to make pens. Sci was supposed to send those dinosaurs to the island and leave them be. Every human and monster was to be evacuated from the island until further notice.  _ When you're talking about genetic experiments, you don't mess with the government. _

Sci never killed Alpha and Beta. He sent them with the rest of the dinosaurs. They wouldn't last long, anyways. Every dinosaur in the part was made male, so the chances of them surviving for very long was low. They had nothing to mate with, so reproduction was impossible. Sci never told anyone that he let the hybrids live. He never told people that they died, either.

 

**~~~~~A few Years Later~~~~~**

 

"Excuse me, rather insane sir, but WHAT THE FUCK?!" G cursed. "DO I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SAY ABOUT THIS HELLHOLE?!"

"You do," Sci said coolly. He leaned over his desk. "By  _ about seeing the dinosaurs _ I don't mean you _ alone _ . You'd die in less than an hour."

G sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. So, what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I have a few people I need you to track down for me..."

 

**~~~~~Two Months Later + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I looked up, hearing knocking on the front door. Xcellence went to answer it. "Oh, you're the shady guy from the park," he said. We never found out why the place closed a long while ago, and I still miss Alpha. X still misses Beta and Geno misses Reaper. We never got to even say goodbye to them.

I jumped up and scurried to the door, right next to X.  _ Is the place reopening? Can I see Alpha again? _

"So, about the park..." G started. He told me his name before I left. "I'm sure you remember the park, right?"

"YES!!" I squealed. Xcellence face-palmed. I knew I was getting my hopes  _ way  _ up, but I just couldn't help my excitement. Xcellence covered my mouth before I would make anymore sounds.

"What about it...?" Xcellence asked, now interested. Geno came into the room to see what was going on. X glanced back at him. "Over here. It's about the park."

Geno walked over and stood on X's other side. G looked at us all before speaking.

"So, the government shut the park down. Sci sent all the dinosaurs to an island, and, well now, the government is thinking about reopening the place since they're done with Sci's little time out. All they want Sci to do is...well, he wants me to get some folks together to document the place. To give the government an idea on what they're dealing with. To see the rough population of the place. To see what's left of Jurassic Park. If the place can be reopened."

Xcellence looked like he was seriously debating it. "It  _ could _ be dangerous..." he pointed out.

"That's why we have guns," G said. "So, you three have the chance to come. I also got Fell to come along to. I have to go as well; to act as Sci's eyes and nonexistent ears."

"I wanna go!" I said. Xcellence face-palmed.

"It's worth a shot..." Geno mumbled. "Every dinosaur in the park is male, right? So a good portion of them must've died out by now..."

"Yeah, so I doubt that there will be much left besides the bodies," G said. "So, are you guys up for it?"

"...sure..." Geno said, giving a small nod. I nodded quickly, already practically dragging X out the door.

"Fine, I'll go..." Xcellence said slowly. I squealed in excitement. Xcellence took my by the wrist and followed G to a jeep waiting outside.

G got in the driver's seat. Beside him was Fell. Xcellence, Geno, and I got in the back, with me in the middle. "What about packing?" X asked hesitantly, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "We're going to an island in the middle of nowhere...supposedly. Isn't that a little... _ shady _ ?"

"Trust me, it's legit," G said. "I've seen maps of it. It looks like Africa, but smaller."

"...hmm..."

"Don't worry, they'll give you all stuff," G said. "Guns, provisions, other things like that."

"Oh boy, we're all gonna die..." Geno muttered.

"BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT. " I said.

Fell, X, G, and Geno all turned to give me an odd look.

"What?" I asked. "I wanna see Alpha again."

Xcellence sighed and hugged me. I hugged back, excited. "How long will it take to get there?!" I asked. G rolled his eyes.

"A few days. Cool your jets, kid. We need to get you ready for this."

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + ???'s P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I glanced around. Halluciv curled up on a desk in the abandoned lab. I sat down, bored, and looked around. Blue was fast asleep in a neat nest he made himself in a broken incubator. "I'm bored..." Halluciv mumbled. Reaper looked up. He was resting on a small pile of blankets.

"We all are," he said warily. He turned to look at me. "You okay, Night? You're not pacing all over the place like you usually are."

"I just feel like something's gonna happen soon," I said quietly. "Something big."

Halluciv looked at me, half-asleep. Moonlight shone through where a window once was, lighting up the spot where Lucy was. It made him seem grand. He raised his head. "You really think so?" he asked. I shrugged stiffly, feeling my bones and mussel strain at the new feeling.

Lucy and I are more flexible than we once were. We're getting used to walking on our hind legs, since we can actually do stuff with our hands. We look different than we used too, too. Lucy is thinner and more athletic while I'm a bit broader at the shoulders than him. I think I resemble what monsters and humans call a dragon. I guess we're maturing, since we had only been hatched for a couple of months before being dumped here. I feel like an 'adult', though I have no idea how long we're supposed to live.

"I'm going out," I said, standing up.

"Bring me something to eat," Reaper yawned. I nodded and walked out of the doorway leading to the balcony.

I kicked some glass shards off the edge, watching them fall into the foggy abyss. Most of the glass above this balcony has been shattered. This was where the flying dinosaurs were hatched and monitored for a bit before given to the park. Halluciv and I had broken a few holes in the dome for entrance points. I had forced some railing off so Lu and I could take off easily.

I was  _ horrible _ at the 'flying' stuff. Halluciv was small, so it was easier for him. I could stay in the air for roughly an hour before my wings began to lock up. Lucy can stay up for hours, give or take how much he's willing to go through the soreness afterwards. 

I barely felt myself take off, having done it so many times. I got myself out of the domed cage after a few minutes. I looked around for anything interesting. The fog here is dense today.

_ Whrhrhr... _

I looked towards the source of the strange sound.  _ The fuck is that? _

In the midst of all the dense fog, a dark shape was hovering. I circled it a couple of times before inching closer to see what the hell that thing is. It was splotchy shades of green and had weird sticks....or propellers...on top of it. I didn't know what it was, only that it was made by humans and monsters.

Humans and monsters are weird. They destroy nature just to make metal things for their own use and amusement. I think one's called a car? Cauuuure...or something like that. I hovered a bit above the thing, unable to go any lower without getting hit by the blades.  _ Couldn't they make these things less dangerous? _

The  _ whrrr _ got louder. I banked away from the group before I was got by one and did a wide circle to see how many their were. Only one, but they're so loud!

I slowly got closer to one to see what's in it. I could see through the fog easily, but they must not be able to see much, let alone see me.

This I finally processed that humans and monsters are  _ here. _ In OUR home. Why are they coming back? After they dumped us here....they left? Why are they coming back here? Surely not to take us back... Are they going to hurt us? There's nothing left for them here, right...?

_ Didn't they leave us here to die? _

 

**~~~~~Before That + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

"What do you  _ mean  _ I can't go?!"

Xcellence set his hand on my shoulder. "No, Cross. It's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

G turned to me. "X's right, kid. You'll get yourself killed."

"I'm not a kid!" I exclaimed. "I-"

"Cross," X interrupted. "Trust me on this. You're going to get seriously hurt if you go. It'll be better if you stay."

"It's not fair...!" I whined. _ Why is Geno going, then? He's so fragile! _ I didn't bring it up, though, or I'd only get in trouble for basically insulting him.

Xcellence sighed and hugged me in an attempt to comfort me. I pushed him away and huffed.  _ It's not fair! _

X knelt down to my level and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Cross. You're going to stay here, okay?"

"B-but-"

Xcellence pat my skull and sighed. I whined. "Hey, you'll be here when we come back, right?" He straightened and turned to the helicopter. "Call if it's important," he said.

G walked away. X went to Geno, and the two followed G to the helicopter. I whined as I watched them lean against it and talked to one another. They're really going to leave me alone in this place. _ They're really going to leave me behind? _

Okay, first off, this is where all the traveling things are. It's full of planes, helicopters, boats, trucks, and so on. At least give me a ride home?!

I overheard G speaking. "So the choppers will be on the ship, and the ship will go to Sarcasm Island. There'll be a few trailers so we don't have to sleep outside with all the creepy shit."

In a second I had a plan. Poor, but it was something. I darted into one of the few Challenger Trailers and shut the door behind me. I _ am _ getting on that island _ one way or another _ . I hid in the corner of the bus-size trailer, in case they glanced through the windows.

A few minutes later I felt the trailer move. My soul was pounding in nervous excitement. The trailed slanted as it was pulled up an incline, presumably to the boat.

The trailer stilled a minute later. I slowly stood up to find a better hiding spot. Out of the many bags against one wall, I found a blanket. I draped it over a desk and hid under said desk. I smiled to myself, happy that I'd be going to the island.

_ Xcellence is going to kill me. _

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + 3rd P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Somehow, nobody noticed Cross. The trailer was set in a clearing and then left alone. G planned to get back to it at nighttime. The trip to the island took a few hours. During those few hours, nobody entered the trailer Cross was in. He's lucky to have not been caught.

After a bit, Cross got bored and got started making dinner for when they got back. He started a small fire and was surprisingly careful with it. He knew he was being naïve, but didn't really care.

 

**~~~~~Alpha's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I paused mid-air, smelling smoke. I set down the raptor's body I had gotten for Reaper and kicked it aside. Has a fire started? Did a stupid Gallimimus chew through a wire again?

I crouched and followed the smell of smoke. There was a clearing with a rectangular thing in it. Someone started a fire. I growled softly and peered around the corner, not very happy. The fire could spread and destroy some of the forest.

_ He's here?! _

I froze. The small skeleton. From the park. The nice and cute one. He was standing beside the fire for warmth.

I rushed towards him and knocked him over, letting out a squeal of joy. He squeaked in surprise, probably expecting that he was alone. I pushed him over in a hug, still squealing nonsense.

"WH-wh-" he stopped talking and hugged back. "YOU'RE HERE!!" he squealed, overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

I nuzzled him affectionately, happy. I slowly got off of him, excited. He pet my head, a wide smile on his face. "I missed you!" he exclaimed.

He hugged me and pet my head. I closed my eyes, blissful. I sat down, getting comfortable, and pushed him down again. He squeaked as I rest my head on his chest, keeping him down.

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I pet Alpha's head. His eyes were closed and he looked happy. I gently scratched his head. He  _ purred  _ softly. I couldn't help but smile at that reaction.

I reached to his jawline and gently scratched there. He purred louder in content. I smiled softly. He curled around me and put his arm over me, keeping me close to him. He curled up, clearly not going to release me anytime soon.

"Can't breathe-!" I squeaked as he got on top of me, crushing me in his grip. Alpha slid off of me and licked my cheekbone. I sat up and pet his head.

Alpha looked really different. He was slightly bigger than the last time I saw him. He pat  _ my _ skull and sat up. He curled his tail over his front legs, sitting like a dog or cat would. Even though I was standing straight, I was eye level with his shoulders. Either he's massive or I'm just really short.  _ Probably both. _

I looked up at him. "...how have you been?"

He shrugged and glanced around. He grumbled something incomprehensible, clearly irritated. "Not so good?" I asked. Part of me was surprised that he was responding like a monster or human would. And that he could understand me anyways.

He stood up and walked over to the small fire I had made. He crouched and waved an arm over it. I whined as he put the fire out. "Hey...! It's cold out here and I wanted to look around..."

He glanced at me in question, glancing at my rather warm-looking clothing. I shrugged and turned to the trailer. "You hungry?" I asked. Alpha shook his head. I wasn't either. "Nobody knows I came here."

He turned to me and laid down on his side, looking at me in question. "Xcellence didn't want me to come. He said that it could be dangerous. But I snuck here anyways." I explained. He seemed to smile in amusement.

"So....what now?" I asked. He shrugged. "Is the other one here too? Beta?"

He stared at me for a long moment, thinking. Maybe they got separated? He seemed to realize something and nodded. "Oh, really? Xcellence is here too. Do you think Beta wants to see him?"

Alpha nodded and stood up. I took a step towards him. He nudged me back and glanced around. Confused, I did too. I didn't see or hear anything, but Alpha must've. He nudged me back towards the trailer and then backed off behind it.

Startled, I went inside the trailer and peered out of the window. Was another dinosaur out there?

 

**~~~~~Xcellence's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I grumbled and pushed through the bushes. So far, in the hour or so of looking around in the helicopters, we've found a few herbivores and no carnivores. Now, we were going back to the trailer to go take a look at the maps. If there was a water source, then we'd go to it.

I paused and motioned for G, Geno, and Fell to stop behind me. There was a small area where a fire was clearly once it; there was still smoke coming from it. I stepped in the clearing and glanced around, confused.

The door to the trailed slid open and... I face-palmed and suppressed a swear. Cross peeked out, smiling innocently. "Oh, hi Xc-" he stopped and seemed to realize how ticked off I was. "...I... Umm... I was totally making dinner for when you came back."

I strode towards him, and he backed into the trailer. I walked in, ticked off at him. "Are you mad at me...?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I'm  _ furious _ ."

He whimpered and backed away. I growled in frustration and glared at him. "What were you  _ thinking _ ?! You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I  _ didn't _ ," I said. "How many dangerous dinosaurs have you seen up close?"

I hissed. "None, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any."

Fell peeked into the trailer. "Just so you two know, you can't just send Cross back. We have a scheduled departure from this place."

"I'll tie you to a tree if I have to," I said. Cross giggled. "I'm serious. We have rope."

He shrugged. "Even if you  _ do  _ manage to tie me to a tree, he'll probably let me go," he pointed to the window on one side of the trailer.

I turned and jumped. That hybrid; the one who tried to freaking kidnap Cross. It was standing by the window, shamelessly staring at us. He looked at me and  _ smirked _ .

Cross bolted outside when the hybrid left view. I face-palmed and hissed. Tip for when we get back: Force Cross make actual, legit, real, trustworthy friends.

I walked outside to see G, Fell, and Geno slack-jawed. Cross was hugging Alpha tight, clearly enjoying the contact. "Leave them be," I said, waving that off. Alpha seemed kind of okay.  As long as he didn't hurt Cross, I'd leave the hybrid be.

**~~~~~Nightmare/Alpha's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Maybe if Lucy was here, Xcellence would be less salty.

Cross was content petting me and hugging me. I was content nuzzling him and pushing him over in a hug. "So...that's what you look like up close..." Fell said to himself as he gazed at me. I growled and stepped away from him. "Woah, okay, I get that you bite."

Cross walked up to me and pat my head. Fell stared. "Why does he like  _ you _ so much?" he asked.

_ Because he's nice. _ I thought.  _ And cute. _

I purred and nuzzled the small skeleton. He hugged me, clearly happy. Xcellence walked up to me. "Hyb- Alpha, whatever your name is, I have a question, not like I can understand your answer." X looked like he was having a hard time taking himself seriously.

I turned to him and sat down, already knowing the question.

"Where is Beta?"

Like when Cross mentioned him, it took me a second for Beta to register as Halluciv, since I haven't heard anyone refer to him as Beta in forever. I nodded and turned towards where the aviary dome was. Where we live.

"We're going there," Xcellence stated. "Now."

Cross latched onto me. "Can I ride you?" he asked excitedly, his pupils stars. My first thought was  _ hell no  _ until I realized how adorable he was being. Without thinking, I nodded. I can't say no to that face.

He grinned in childish excitement and tried climbing on my back. It was slightly uncomfortable. I knelt down so it was easier for him.  _ Good luck dealing with my spine. _

Cross realized how my spine was a problem and somehow got on one side. There was no way I'd be able to fly like that. I leaned slightly, making him slide off of me. That's not going to work.

Cross whined at the loss. "So do we go by jeep or...?" he turned to G for directions.

"Helicopter." G said.

I followed the group as they left to enter the flying thing. Geno, the red-scarfed one, lagged behind to walk beside me. "Is...umm...is the raptor here?" he asked quietly. I stared at him. There are a _ ton _ of raptors here. "Th-the big one. The Utahraptor?"

Oh, he means Reaper. I nodded, and his visible pupil turned into a star. He scurried into the flying machine before everyone else, clearly excited. Xcellence was close behind him, also wanting to see someone in particular.

I snuck up behind Cross and nudged him slightly. He slowed down so he was beside me. He pat my head. I pressed against him, enjoying the contact.

I whined as he got into the 'helicopter' with the others. At least I could keep up with it. G did something with it, said something out loud, and the thing's propellers began to move.

I jumped back and hissed, my neck frills fanning out on reflex since it startled me. Cross giggled at my reaction, though it was drowned out by the noise of the machine. I growled and took a few steps back, not liking the metal thing.

It began to leave ground a few second later. It was kind of impressive to see something that bulky lift into the sky. I watched as I slowly but surely got higher and higher in the air. After it was a good twenty feet up, I took a running start to get into the air as well.

I grunted in effort as I got off the ground, having to jump a little to get leverage. It's easier when jumping off of something higher. I finally got up to the helicopter's level and flew in front of it. I glanced back to see Cross staring at me, his pupils stars. I smirked and flew towards my home, where Halluciv was probably worried sick and Reaper was wondering where his promised food was.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

The dome soon came into walking distance after a few minutes. I tilted slightly to bank around it, towards the actual dome area. The helicopter followed, as if G had assumed that he should probably follow me.

I glided through one of the large gaps in the tough glass and made a beeline towards the landing point/balcony. The helicopter barely fit in the hole, but didn't get caught on anything.

The Aviary Dome was filled with tall trees, which had been mostly burned when Reaper and Blue had discovered fire. It had a nice pond and a small mountain with a cave in it. I liked to stay in the cave, because I felt at-home in it.

I glided down to the balcony. It was pretty big; big enough for the helicopter. I scurried in so the thing had room to land.

Reaper, Blue, and Halluciv turned to me immediately. "Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"I was promised food." Reaper said, bored, then went beck to relaxing.

"I found...well- here they come," I backed up as I heard one of them get out. Cross appeared first, looking awe-struck. I nuzzled him, gently took hold of him by the sleeve, and tugged him back. Nobody said anything, probably more than a _ little _ surprised.

Xcellence walked in next, not knowing what to expect. Halluciv practically screamed in sheer joy and rammed him onto the cold hard ground. X didn't have time to register what was on him before Lucy started licking his face and hugging him. It took him a moment to process that he wasn't being tackling by something dangerous, and he hugged Lu back.

Cross giggled at the sight. I sat down and set an arm over him, pulling him closer to me. He snuggled against me, content.

Geno shuffled in next. Reaper sat bolt upright, surprised. Geno and him stared at each other for a moment before Reaper jumped up his feet. Geno barely had time to react as Reaper tackled him down, practically sitting on the small skeleton. He nuzzled him affectionately, a wide smile on his face.

Blue hadn't even seen Fell, but was already excited by the newcomers. So when Fell walked in slowly, the small dodo bird seemed to implode with happiness at the sight of his owner.

Due to his size and slightly matted feathers that made him blend into the room, Fell didn't see him right away. But when Blue ran forwards as fast as his little legs could carry him, though, Fell definitely noticed him.

"BLUE-!!" Fell lifted Blue into a tight hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

Blue squealed loudly and nuzzled into Fell's chest. The two didn't notice or care about anything around them. Nobody seemed to notice anyone else around them. Though G was clearly  _ very _ confused, he didn't say anything.

I turned my attention back to Cross and nuzzled the side of his skull. He hugged me tight, burying his face in my side. I hugged him, which shielded him from everything else due to my wings. He sank in my embrace, content and happy.

I pressed my muzzle against the top of his skull, making him blush faint purple. I sighed in content and swayed slightly, barely believing that this was happening.  _ Cross is here!  _ At this point, I didn't care what Sci -the god-forsaken creator- does as long as I can stay with Cross.

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

After a minute or so, G spoke up. "Hey- umm...I really hate to interrupt this and all, but weren't we sent here for a reason?" he pointed out. I stayed in Alpha's embrace, not really wanting to move from the warmth.

Hesitantly, Alpha released me. I whined and hugged him tight. He pet my skull as I turned to G. "Do we really have to go...?" I whined.

"Sci would kill me if I left someone behind on the island," G grunted. "We're here to get a rough count of the population here, to see how many dinosaurs we're dealing with."

Alpha grumbled something and brought me into a firm hug. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I managed to reach up and gently scratched at the sensitive spot at his jawline. He purred softly, and visibly relaxed so much he began to actually collapse.

I squeaked and managed to somehow lay him down slowly so he didn't hurt himself. I crouched down and gently kept scratching below his jaw. He purred loudly, in a content daze. He really likes that, huh?

Xcellence was carrying Beta, obviously planning to take the small hybrid home with him. Honestly, I can't blame him. Maybe, as a reward for doing this, I can bring Alpha home?

Fell let Blue situate himself on his head. Fell said it himself that, despite the dodo being named Bleu by the scientists, he spelled it B-l-u-e even though it made no difference as to how it was pronounced.

Seeing how big Reaper was compared to small Geno...it was hilarious to see Geno actually on the raptor's back. Reaper was like an oversized horse, and Geno looked like he was having fun. His pupils were stars, and he looked almost childlike. It's been forever since anyone's seen him this happy!

I gently nudged Alpha with my foot. He didn't move. He wasn't asleep, but he didn't want to get up. "Come on, Alpha. Get up, we're gonna go exploring."

He looked up at me sleepily and set his head down. He grumbled and grabbed my ankle. Beta giggling and squealed something. I wish I could understand what the heck they're saying!

Alpha yawned and tugged on my leg. I squeaked and managed to break free from his grip. "Raaaaaaaaa-" he hissed at the air. I giggled and knelt over to pat his head.

"Alpphhhhaaaa," I nudged him again and poked him. He grunted and rolled onto his side.

"Dntcllllllmmmmmthht," he grumbled something incoherent. I crouched down and poked his cheek.

"Dnntttt caaalllll mhhha-" Alpha sat up, actually trying to say something in English. Though I could already tell what he was trying to say.

"You mean  _ don't call me that _ , right?" I guessed. He nodded and pat my head, apparently in praise. "So, okay...what _ should _ I call you, then?"

The hybrid glanced at Beta, who was looking at us. The two shared a few 'words' before the hybrid turned to me. "Niiightmuure." He slowly sounded it out. I was honestly half-expecting incoherent nonsense, not an actual word.

"Nightmare?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Okay, so Nightmare it is," I pet his head before standing up straight. It makes some sense, since he must look like nightmare fuel to some people. He nuzzled me before turning to Beta.

He pointed to the smaller. "Halloossssiv." Nightmare said. "Hallusssiv. Hallucev. _ Halluciv _ ." He said it a few times before apparently getting it right. 'Beta' nodded when Nightmare said 'Halluciv'.

Xcellence turned to the smaller hybrid. "So your name's Halluciv?" he asked. The hybrid nodded eagerly. "Okay, Halluciv it is then." Halluciv actually grinned, because apparently these hybrids don't like listening to logical anatomy.

"To the helicopter," G said. I nodded. Nightmare whined in protest. Xcellence kept Halluciv in his arms. Fell hugged Blue tight.

"Blue's coming," Fell said bluntly. Xcellence hugged Halluciv, not going to leave the smaller behind. G let them, shrugged, and walked back outside.

Nightmare followed close behind me, nipping playfully at my scarf. He knew that he's have to fly beside the copter. I climbed in at the edge seat. Fell was beside G, who was the pilot. Xcellence pat Halluciv's head. Geno was in the middle of us.

Nightmare and Reaper glanced at each other. Nightmare shrugged and Reaper tried to do the same, but couldn't because of his anatomy.

I reached out and scratched Nightmare's jawline gently before we would take off. He tilted his head towards my hand and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Reaper whined, wanting to join Geno in the helicopter.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"...just around," G said. "For a few days, before returning to the boat to mainland."

"Bye Nightmare, see you in a bit," I said. He whined and reached out slightly before drawing back. "Or you can follow us." Both Nightmare and Reaper nodded.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

Reaper ran below the helicopter and Nightmare flew behind it. For  _ all _ the week. When we landed, they would join us for the night. They actually lured dinosaurs out so we could get sampled of their DNA, blood, and so on. Apparently Nightmare and Halluciv, apparently being superior intelligent hybrids, were like kings to the other dinosaurs.

Nightmare and Halluciv apparently were...odd. Their bodies and DNA were constantly changing and evolving. Which was why Nightmare looks so different than when I first saw him.

The week ended sooner than we wanted. Halluciv, Reaper, Blue, and Nightmare all wanted to come along too. Fell planned to hide the dodo in his backpack if he wasn't allowed to keep him. G was currently on the phone -which was more like a Walkie-Talkie- with Sci. "Yeah, the hybrids and a couple others are attached to us. Can...well- is it okay if they come back with us?"

After a few minutes, G nodded. "I'll tell them. K, we're about to board. See you in about a day, weirdo."

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Sci said that we could bring ONLY those dinosaurs...on one condition," G said. "That they must stay in the park. He said that each dinosaur-or-whatever _ must _ have someone to look after them, which includes having them working at the part. I guess he finds it fair."

"Not very fair..." Xcellence mumbled. "But I agree..." Halluciv curled around his legs like a cat, his eyes brighter than they were before.

"Oh I'm definitely taking this chance," Fell said, crouching down to pet Blue. "I shall be known as the king of the dodos." Blue gave a small jump in agreement.

"I wanna try it!" I grinned. Nightmare purred and nuzzled the crook of my neck, happy. I hugged him tight. So far, the idea of being with Nightmare seemed _ amazing _ .

"Yes." Geno nodded. He hugged Reaper as best he could by wrapping his arms around his neck gently. "About time I ain't working at a fucking fast-food restaurant."

"Fffph-?" Halluciv begun to try and pronounce the curse, but was cut off when Xcellence covered his mouth. "Mmph-!?"

"Don't say that," he said sternly, as if he was talking to a young toddler. "Forget you ever heard that word."

Halluciv shrugged and apparently completely forgot about the 'bad word' pretty quickly. He quickly became content with standing up on his hind legs to hug Xcellence. X hugged back and shot Geno a warning look. Geno put his hands up in surrender and backed up a few steps.

"O-okay, okay- I won't swear again-" he said. Reaper got in front of him defensively and growled at X as a warning.

We were standing beside the shore, waiting for the ship to arrive. Soon, after about five more minutes, it came into view. Halluciv was bouncing slightly in excitement. Nightmare nuzzled my side, pressing close to me. He stood up a bit on his hind legs and stuck out his tongue.

I giggled and pat his head. "Cute!" I giggled. He leaned closer to me and licked my cheekbone. I squeaked, feeling my cheeks heat up rapidly despite how cold his tongue was.

He smirked at my reaction and nuzzled me gently. I hugged him and pet his cheek. He purred in response.

Soon, the ship pulled up and stopped. I watched as a board slid off as a ramp we could walk up. I looked to the others. "You ready to go back?" I asked. Nightmare hesitated and recoiled a bit. "Hey, you'll be fine, okay?" I tried reassuring him. "I'll be there, too."

He grumbled and reluctantly nodded. I scratched below his jawline to calm him down and pat him. He actually got in front of me, looking around for any potential danger. His tail curled around my legs and his back was arched.

I walked forward, not scared, and practically skipped onto the boat. He followed me quickly. Xcellence, Geno, G, Halluciv, and Reaper came up soon after.

The shipmen stared at the dinosaurs in shock. "Th-they're coming along?!"

"Yeah!" I chirped happily. Nightmare growled at the men. "Nighty, no," I said. He growled again; a low, deep vibration sound in his chest. "Don't hurt them."

I rubbed below his jawline soothingly. He calmed down and pressed against me. I hugged him best I could and pet his head. "You're safe, Nighty."

He stared at me and blinked.  _ Nighty? _ His gaze seemed to say. I giggled and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at the ship, as if sizing up the workers on it.

Halluciv ran  _ right _ up to someone and nuzzled them excitedly. He squealed happily and ran around them quickly. The poor guy looked so confused, not knowing what to do. "Uhhh I'm scared-" he whined.

Halluciv nipped at the skeleton's hoodie playfully. The skeleton squeaked and jumped. Halluciv squealed and giggled, clearly having fun.

The hybrid stood up on his hind legs and nuzzled the skeleton. Xcellence grabbed Halluciv by the arm and dragged him away. "Don't scare anyone. Sorry about that, Melon." He apologized to the skeleton.

Fell was leaning against the short wall with taller railing, Blue in his lap. He was petting and coddling the small bird, which looked so happy and full of euphoria he might pass out.

Geno had gone in, since the sky was clouding over with gray-stuffed clouds ready to start pouring. Reaper was following right on his heels, eyes bright.

I set my hand on the side of Nightmare's head, rubbing it gently. He tilted his head towards my hand, his eyes half-lidded. He curled around me like a cat and pressed against me. He was more like a particularly _ graceful _ cat, actually.  _ He even purrs! _

After a bit, the ship started moving away. Xcellence was looking out into the ocean, Halluciv leaning over the railing beside him. The smaller hybrid kept gawking  at the view, as if wishing that he'd flown over it sooner.

I went towards one of the trapdoors. It swung it open, tied it to the deck with the rope from the handle, and went back around to go under. Nightmare followed me curiously.

Part of the inside of the ship was a mini-lab. Due to my curiosity, I dragged Nightmare over to it. He was a  _ hybrid _ , right? So I wanted to see what was in him.

I led him to a rather large computer with a box protruding from it. A few needles were in a square hole cut in the box. He watched as I took one needle and glanced back at Nightmare.

He tilted his head to the side and let me take a sample of his blood. It was a bright teal and glowed bright. I was told by G that after a few minutes of being away from him, would turn to black and tar-like from lack of oxygen. So I was fast with squirting the sample to a different box. It had a small circular plate on it with a slot to slide it into.

I pushed the thing into the slot and watched as it closed. Nightmare was watching my every move with piercing interest. The computer screen lit up and words ran over it.

****


	2. Multiship - Subnautica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spacecraft Aurora crashed onto an alien planet. The survivors, Ink, Decans, Cross, Xcellence, Geno, and Fell, each find an alien, and find out more than they had ever wanted from the strange alien world.

An alarm went off. Fell swore loudly. Xcellence jolted up. Decans screamed in surprise. Ink squeaked and panicked. Geno shouted a curse. I squeaked and snapped around to see what the problem was.

Suddenly, Xcellence came running. He was going to the escape pods. Glancing at Fell, who looked surprised, I darted after him. Ink practically lifted Decans up and ran after us.

Only two people could fit into each pod safely. Xcellence shoved me into Lifepod 5 and got in behind me. "What about-" he cut me off and slammed the hatch shut.

"Get in, and brace yourself!" Xcellence snapped. I shivered and did so.

"Wh-what's happening?!"

"Something hit us. Dunno what, and I don't want to find out," he got in the seat across from me, glanced up at the top hatch. I could see metal chunks being ripped from the ship's walls. Xcellence saw my terrified expression and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

A panel was ripped from the wall as the pod dropped. I couldn't remember if I screamed or not. The panel crashed around the small space, dangerously close to hitting me. Xcellence, however, was not so lucky. It struck him on the side of the skull, and he went limp.

I yelled at him to wake up, but he remained unconscious. I felt warmth and turned to see what it was. A _fire_. I tried to get out, but the built-in restraints were already in place. They would not let up until the pod slowed down.

Somehow, I passed out from the fear.

 

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

I woke up slowly, everything blurry. Xcellence was half-conscious, skull still bleeding. I shakily stood up, the restraints gone. The fire was somehow still going, but not as bad as when it was when I blacked out.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the flames out. Stressed, I set the red cylinder down and went to wake Xcellence.

He groaned in pain, eyes fluttering. I gently shook him. "C-c'mon X, wake up..."

"I-I'm up...I-I'm awake..." he drew in a shuddering breath. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged him. He hugged back, his body shaking slightly from the pain of his injury.

"Wh-what now...?" I whimpered.

"Let's look to see where we are..." he said, slowly standing up. I helped him climb the ladder and open the top hatch.

I lost my breath for a moment, stunned at the view. There was water _everywhere_ , as if the planet had no land. I lost myself gazing around, taking in the incredible view.

Xcellence went back down and came up holding something. He was trying to reactivate a PDA. It glowed to life, and the automated voice said this: _'This PDA has rebooted with one directive: To keep you alive on an alien world.'_

We glanced at each other before turning around. My breath was caught in my throat and Xcellence froze.

We stared at the Aurora, stunned. It was on fire, crashed in the ocean. "D-do...do you think th-the other m-made it out...?" I asked nervously.

Xcellence nodded and hugged me. "I'm sure they're fine."

The PDA spoke again. _"The Aurora has suffered Orbital hull failure. Cause: Unknown. Zero human or monster life signs detected."_

I shuddered. "Should we dive?" I asked. Xcellence shrugged. I slowly climbed out of the pod and looked around in all directions.

Xcellence held me by the arm as I went below. I opened my mouth in silent awe.

X pulled me back up after a few seconds, since I wasn't moving. "What did you see?" he asked. I closed my mouth, realizing I was still gaping at the world.

"I-it's... _beautiful_!" I said in awe.

Xcellence looked at me curiously as I dived back into the water. He appeared beside me shortly after, most likely to see what I was gawking about. He whistled, taking in the land.

It was colorful, covered in fauna. The water was crystal clear, letting me see far away. To one side, I saw what must've been a kept forest. The thick kelp had glowing fruit hanging from it. Awe-struck, I began looking for any signs of sea life. Surely a place like this would have creatures, right?

 

**~~~~~Fell's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I groaned, sitting up. I had been too slow, and fell into an open Lifepod. The top hatch was still open. I had no injuries, so I climbed out to see what I was dealing with.

I was right beside the crashed ship. I felt like throwing up. Maybe the radiation hasn't worn down. Since the Lifepod couldn't move, the best option was for me to get out there and swim away.

Glancing around for an easier solution, I saw a Seaglide. I could at least move faster with it, so I picked it up and somehow managed to get outside with it.

I slipped into the water. It was pitch-black and murky. Something roared in the distance. Suddenly aware of how easily I could be eaten out here, I swam for dear life. Because, god, I don't want to die to some ET-sh!t.

I heard something cooing and clicking behind me. Speeding the Seaglide as fast as it could go, I zoomed away from whatever was behind me.

Going behind the Aurora and continuing in a somewhat-straight line, I saw the edge of land. Letting out a sigh of relief, I relaxed a bit.

The Glide stopped so suddenly I almost went flying off. I turned around to see something alive and moving holding onto the Glider's rear.

 

Growling and taking out my knife, I got ready to kill whatever was on it. It was blueish with a white belly. It had what resembled arms. It had thick fins on its back. From its arms to its sides was a thin translucent blue material. Its hands were spade-like, made for digging. Its tail split in two in the middle, and there was more of the thin blue material in between the segments. Its head was mostly rounded with a small snout and muzzle.

The creature looked up at me with wide, shining blue eyes. It moved away from the engine of the Glide and swam up to my eye-level. We just stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do.

The creature was small, maybe two or three feet long. It nuzzled into my chest and _hugged_ me. Concluding that this innocent-looking fish was harmless, I let it be. Since the engine was no longer covered, I could start moving again.

I arrived at shore a few minutes later. The fish was still latched onto me, not letting go. I gently pried it off of me and set it back into the water. It whined softly in protest, making clicking sounds. The same from before, in the murky waters near the crash site.

Wait. I was _scared_ of _this_ cute thing?

 

**~~~~~Decans' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Ink is smart. He took me into a Seamoth instead of a Lifepod. Actually, it had its pros and cons. Pros: We can move quickly and safely, we have good storage, and....uhh... Cons: We don't have any ways to contact any of the other Lifepods.

Ink brought me outside in the water to look around. We were in a biome called, _ever-so-creatively_ , Twisty Bridges. Ink said that there was very little info on this biome, so we should be wary.

He held out an arm, motioning for me to stop. I froze and looked around for what Ink saw. A small, 4-limbed purple thing was latched onto a rock. I saw a wide open yellow and black eye with teeth lining the edges.

"Are you sure that's hostile...?" I asked. "Looks pretty small..."

"I've researched these..." Ink said, beginning to swim backwards and not breaking eye contact with the living purple thing. "It doesn't have an official name yet. It's a parasite, basically. It latches onto another living thing and feeds off of their nutrients until it dies. Then it goes off to get another host, and the cycle continues."

My eyes widened and I began to swim back. The parasite flung itself away from the rock and rocketed straight for me.

Ink grabbed it mid-water and held the struggling thing in his hand. It thrashed around, trying to escape. For some reason, I saw pure desperation, hunger, and fear in its eye. Cautiously, I held out my hand. The parasite's pupil dilated and it darted away from Ink.

The creature fired itself at me, gripping the side of my skull. I expected pain, but felt nothing. The parasite somehow seemed frustrated, and forced its way into my eye socket.

I screamed in fear. Ink panicked, not knowing what to do. The parasite squirmed around in my skull, as if trying to find something. "C-calm down!" Ink exclaimed, calming down himself. "It won't be able to hurt you!"

"W-WHAT DO I DO?!" I asked, freaking out. I suddenly wished I had a helmet. But skeletons didn't get one, because we don't really need oxygen. The water in my skull was uncomfortable enough. I didn't need something _living_ there!

Growing desperate, I shoved my hand in my eye socket. The parasite screeched as I pulled it out. I hurled it into the sea, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

Ink hugged me. "Decans, let's get back in the Moth..." he said, taking me back to the Seamoth. I curled up in the seat beside him and looked outside for the parasite.

It ended up coming back and latching onto the Moth's glass. I shivered as it stared at me. There was no way to get it off without going outside, so we just had to leave it be. It seemed fine with hitching a ride with us anyways.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Ink was the one steering this thing.

"Back to the wreckage. We can only hope that the others regrouped there as well..."

 

**~~~~~Geno's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I grumbled, sitting up. I landed on, well, _land_. My Lifepod had missed the water completely, and had hit a tree on its way down.

My ribs hurt like hell. I took the PDA and rebooted it. Almost immediately, it kept saying that my health was in critical condition. These were made for humans and goats, not skeletons. So if this thing's going to keep yapping on about my ribcage, I might as well throw it into the ocean.

I muted the health alarms and set it down. Instead, I took the first-aid kit and opened it. I took out the bandages and began removing the diver suit.

**_. . ._ **

After some time of trying to bandage myself, I finally got done. I dressed again and moved to leave to see where I was. Just 'land' wasn't exact enough for me.

Just before I opened the top hatch, I heard small thuds. My eyes widened and I backed up. _Something was out there, and trying to get in._ It came into view and hit the glass.

It broke the glass on the top hatch(which was on the side since the thing had been knocked onto its side) and stuck its head into the pod with me. Its head was lizard-like. Pure, solid white. It had pitch-black snake-like eyes with large white pupils.

It made a 'scree' sound when it saw me. I backed up against the wall as it shimmied in. While its head was a bone-like white, its body was black. It was covered from the neck down with feather-like fur. It looked like a lizard, walking with four clawed feet.

It scuttled over to me. It was large, maybe about five feet long counting the tail. I stood up on its hind legs, easily taller than me. I saw that its underbelly didn't have fur, but was covered by tough-looking armor. Like something you'd see an armadillo have.

It looked like it was meant to walk on two legs. The lizard-thing growled in a friendly way and pressed its muzzle against my chest.

I whimpered in fear, staring at its sharp jaws. Its top jaw had ragged edges, almost crocodile-like. I wasn't able to see its teeth. It let out a soft hiss and grabbed my arm.

I immediately tugged free from its grip and kicked out. The alien grabbed me again, more forcefully this time, and tried dragging me outside.

The Lifepod began to tilt. I froze up in fear. I didn't know exactly where I landed, but I was about to fall.

Too scared to move, I stayed still. The lizard easily tugged me outside, since I wasn't fighting anymore. The second we were outside, the pod fell off a cliff and onto solid ground. Based on how far up it was, I would have been severely hurt by the fall.

Then I realized that this creature had _saved_ me. I turned back to it and slowly held out a hand. It happily accepted, letting me pet it.

After a minute or so, the alien got up and began to walk away. I slowly stood up and followed the creature, not having anywhere else to go. It led me to-... _oh god..._

An abandoned base.

I cautiously followed the alien inside, glancing around for any signs of life. All was dead silent. Inside of the base were a few things. A bench, a chair, a couple of beds. The alien nudged me forwards before scurrying away.

While snooping around and nabbing a PDA I'd read later, the lizard-thing came back holding a type of fruit.

I slowly took it, curious. The alien sat down and watched me as I bit into the fruit. It was sweet and very juicy.

The alien laid over my lap as I ate, not really minding how the fruit's juices dripped onto it. I finished it and tried to move the alien off of me. It didn't even budge.

"C'mon, move out of the way..." I said, trying to get it off. It yawned, making it obvious it planned to sleep right there.

I stood up without warning. The creature yelped as it rolled off of me and onto the floor. It followed me outside like a lost puppy.

I took out the PDA and read the entry.

_Nightmare: *growls* This headache's killing me..._

_Halluciv: I-I think I k-know why we've been getting headaches..._

_Nightmare: Well, why?_

_Halluciv: It's the ship. I-it's the radiation from the ship..._

_Nightmare: That's still here? Damn...I thought that it had worn away._

_Halluciv: N-no, it would take many more years._

_Nightmare: How many more?! Ten?! Twenty?! A hundred?! We've already been here for seven long, dammed years! It's clear th-that something's wrong with us!_

_Halluciv: N-Night..! C-calm d-down! You're soul can't handle-_

_*Nightmare can be heard passing out and collapsing onto the ground*_

_Halluciv: NIGHTMARE?! NIGHTMARE!!!! WAKE UP!!! W-WAKE-- wake..._

_*Halluciv passes out as well, as well as the sound of the PDA alerting a spike in local radiation levels*_

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Xcellence and I decided to go into the kelp forest. It was stocked with food, so we would be set for a while.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a black thing slowly swimming towards me.

I stifled a scream as it nuzzled me, pushing me. I let it, holding my breath. The thing would occasionally look up at me with two(they have both eyes in this) glowing blue eyes. It looked almost mermaid-like. It had the arms and tail like one.

It pushed me towards a pile of metal scraps. It pushed me down beside it, backed up to admire the sight, and swam off. _What the HELL just happened?!_

Another, bigger than the other, appeared. It was struggling to carry a chunk of metal much bigger than it was. It pushed it beside the pile and swam in small, slow circles, as if to rest.

It saw me and swam over to me. I froze up, but forced myself to relax. I slowly began to inch backwards, but the thing kept following me. Its movements were jerky and forced, as if it had trouble swimming.

Abandoning stealth, I turned and swam as fast as I could. It went after me, letting out a cry. I didn't look behind me, trying to get as far from it as I could.

It grabbed my ankle, still letting out a shrill cry. Being larger than me, it easily pinned me down and made incoherent sounds at me.

I screamed and tried to escape its grip. It wouldn't let up and began dragging me back to the pile.

It seemed to see my fear and lowered its tone. I still didn't get what it wanted. It gave up, slamming its head into my chest and groaning loudly.

"Cross?!" Xcellence called, entering the clearing. "Where'd you go off t-" he stopped, seeing the large black creature on top of me.

"A-a l-little...h-help...?" I asked. The creature looked between us in confusion and backed off of me. I sat up, looking at the alien. Its tail kept twitching unnaturally, as if it tried to take a step.

I cautiously swam to it, curious. It flinched as I set a hand on its shoulder. "How odd..." I said quietly.

Xcellence jumped and hissed a curse. I turned to see the little alien that had originally pushed me here. It was nudging Xcellence, trying to push him closer to the pile. He turned around. The alien immediately backed away in fear.

"Don't worry..." Xcellence said slowly. "I won't hurt you..."

The alien immediately relaxed and made loud purring sounds, hugging Xcellence tight. Confused and slightly startled, he hugged back.

I turned to the larger creature, which was staring at me. It pointed at me, then at the pile of rubble behind it. Seeing how confused I was, it took my by the arm and fished something out of the pile: A Seaglide.

It gripped it clumsily and turned it on. The creature wacked its side, trying to get it to start properly. It had to always stop and swim. It...it was like a shark; always needing water running past him.

I helped the creature by properly starting up the machine. It held onto my back and pointed forwards. I looked back at Xcellence, who was being hugged by the other alien. He turned to me, shrugged, and nodded.

I nodded and followed the direction the creature was pointing. We neared the ship and went passed it. At the very limit of my sight, I saw _land_.

The alien tightened its grip on me, eyes widening as I smile split across his face. I guessed it was a he, anyways. He paused and lifted his head, taking in the view.

"Grrar," he growled, as if smelling something vile. I didn't know what he was trying to say, but something about these waters made me feel uneasy.

The PDA lit up. _"This area has an unknown infection. It is advised to leave the area immediately,"_ it said.

The Seaglide stopped and I glanced back at the alien. "Grrrrraaar," he repeated, the 'g' rolling deeply. "Grrrrar."

"...I'm not going any further..." I said, beginning to back out. The alien immediately flipped out and roughly grabbed me by the shoulders.

"CARAR!!" he screeched, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. With surprising speed, he dragged me away from the Seaglide.

Confused, I followed. Suddenly, the creature screeched in pain and jerked to a stop. I dragged him along, letting him cling to me.

I made it back to the kelp after a few minutes. The alien's screaming died down to whimpers to silence. He just hugged me from behind and rest his head on my back.

I sat back down beside the metal scrap mound, where Xcellence was being poked by the other alien. He was clearly annoyed and wanted to leave.

"Hey Cross. I just thought of something..." he glanced around. "Why do you think that these two are the only living creatures we've seen?"

I paused. "...I dunno..." I murmured.

The two aliens glanced at each other. Both neared each other and murmured things. I didn't clearly hear or understand what they were saying. They both turned to us and said one thing: "Carar."

It was pronounced smoothly. The aliens both slowly circled us, but that was because they appeared to need constant water circulation. Xcellence looked severely unnerved. "What's a carar...?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Wait..." he paused. "Let me see the PDA..." I handed it over to him. He messed with something and held it up to the larger alien. He froze in place, staying still as the PDA scanned him.

Xcellence looked at it, reading over the info. All color(somehow) drained from his face and he nearly dropped the tablet. "Dear god..." he muttered.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

The two aliens and I came around to see what the screen read. I froze at the sight. Neither of the...creatures...seemed surprised. As if they already knew this.

 

|--------------------------------------------------------------------------------|

 

**Bio Scan**

 

**Species:** Skeleton [Monster]  
**Estimated Age:** 20 Years  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5 Feet and 7 Inches  
**Weight:** 50 Pounds/22.6 Kilograms [Average]  
**Soul Element:** Hate/Darkness  
**Health:** Very Poor/Seek Emergency Help Immediately

 ***** Infected with an unknown virus.  
   ***** Virus merging with radiation and causing health deterioration.  
***** Virus damaging intellectual and emotional functions, movement, comprehension of language, speech, and speech comprehension.  
    For skeletons, it effects their soul, or where magic and life is stored.  
***** Exposed to heavy radiation for long periods of time.  
***** Merging with unknown virus and causing health deterioration.  
***** Soul rate slowed due to an unknown substance.

|--------------------------------------------------------------------------------|

 

The info had an image of a skeleton beside it.

Xcellence and I stared at each other blankly before turning to stare and gape at the two 'aliens'. The larger one tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly.

Xcellence reached out a hand. The smaller one smiled as Xcellence cupped his head in his hands. The small thing purred as Xcellence brought him into a hug. "Dear god...what the hell...?" Xcellence shuddered. What _had_ happened to theses two skeletons...?

I turned and reached out to the other. He cautiously let me hug him. I hugged him tight, wanting to cry.

The two shifted back, needing the water's movement. The larger one motioned frantically at the pile of scrap metal. Then he pointed up at the sky. _They've been trying to escape the planet with what they could scavenge._

  
Well, that won't work anytime soon.

 

**~~~~~Fell's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I finally reached land, relishing surface air. The small blue fish tried to beach itself in order to stay beside me. I gently pushed the alien back into the water. "Been nice swimmin' with ya'. Go back to your family...or...something like that."

The blue fish whined in protest. I sighed, quickly giving in. "Fine. I'll come back in a bit, just let me get some food, okay?"

He whined and nodded. I pat his head and pet him for a minute, comforting the creature. "Okay...I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Of course, I didn't understand his response. He made clicking and cooing sounds at me, purring as well. I sighed and actually hugged him. I didn't really want to leave this creature.

"A NEWCOMER?!"

"Turn around!"

I whipped around, jumping to my feet. Two skeletons stood there. Once short, yellow glowing pupils, unkempt clothing. The other had a hole in his skull, gold pupils, tattered clothes. He looked hostile. The other one looked incredibly happy and excited.

stared at them, shocked. "Get _back_ , Dream!" Marvul snapped. "He could be infected!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. "You're alive?! What do you mean infected?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"

"Stay away!" Marvul hissed. "Dream, go back to base."

"What?!" Dream exclaimed. "No!"

I took a step forward, growling. "Will one of you just explain what's going on?!" I demanded. Dream grew quiet, intimidated. Marvul growled.

"Fine..." he growled. "There's a virus going around called the Carar. It's very contagious, and there's no cure that we know of. So if you have it, back off."

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed. "How do I know if I have it?!"

"Take your gloves off," Marvul commanded. I did so, exposing my hands. They were fine. Marvul let out a sigh. "You're clean, then."

"Umm...okay?" I shrugged and put my gloves in my pocket. The small fish cooed behind me.

"Ohh!" Dream's face lit up. "So cute!"

He bounded towards the fish I decided to name Blue. _Yes, I named him_. The small creature looked fine. Dream apparently thought so, too.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Marvul smirked. "Those are rare nowadays."

"What're they called?" I asked.

"Cutefish." Marvul answered. _Huh. Fitting._ "I thought they all died off from the infection. Guess this guy's lucky."

Blue purred, cooed, and clicked in response. Dream hugged him and cuddled the small creature. After a few seconds, when Blue needed water, Dream set him back down. "So cute!!"

"He's mine." I said. The words slipped out. Marvul gave me an off glance and Dream didn't seem to care. Blue purred and launched himself at me.

I accepted and hugged him. He squealed and nuzzled into my chest. My cheeks warmed and I smiled.

I recognized them instantly. Me and my team were sent to rescue the team of a crashed ship. These were two of the crew: Dream and Marvul.

"Okay, enough love-dovey time..." Marvul rolled his eyes. "Let's go back to base."

 

**~~~~~Decans' P.O.V.~~~~~**

Ink stopped at a new biome. One he hadn't seen or heard of before. Large lilypads that held chunks of rocks and ground. It was _beautiful_. Ink was taking us to one of the larger lilypads that held a large chunk of rock.

The parasite was still with us, bored and weak. Ink and I knew that it'd die soon, but I still felt bad for it. The poor thing was just trying to survive.

Ink pressed button. The Seamoth opened and the parasite slid out of view. We swam out and glanced around, not sure of what we were looking for.

The parasite lazily floated by, saw what I recognized as an Eyeye, and bolted for it. I watched in fascination as the parasite covered its eye, latching onto the poor fish.

The parasite-possessed-fish swam towards me and circled me like a curious puppy. Ink seemed fine with it, since the creature wasn't hurting us.

I saw more fish: Hoverfish, Rabbit Ray, Oculus, Reginald, Starfish, groups of Rockgrubs clinging to rocks, and Peepers. This place was full of passive life.

I looked down to see a ton of plant life. There were large, glowing mushrooms. They were bright pink with holes in the center. "Ooooooh..." I murmured, fascinated.

"Jellyshrooms," Ink said, floating upwards. "Nope. Nope, get away."

"Huh?" I asked. "What's so bad about-"

I shrieked as a long, worm-like thing shot out from the mushroom. I didn't know what it was, but it scared me horribly. It shot right for me.

It was too fast to avoid. Ink had escaped a few meters away, eyes wide. I was going to get killed by this thing.

Suddenly, the parasite bolted off of the fish it was on and darted towards the snake-thing. The purple thing latched onto it and apparently quickly took control of it.

I gaped at the sight. The snake-thing halted and relaxed. It just floated there and then ended up circling around me. Ink watched, stunned, as the creature _hugged_ me. Or at least, curled around me like a hug.

For some reason, I hugged it back. Wrapping my arms around it and holding it tight. It nuzzled me, gentle as to not hurt me. As if it knew how unbelievably fragile I was. How easily someone could break my ribs just by hugging me too tight.

The creature was cool, and covered by a thick, transparent goo. It was so dense that I couldn't push my hand through. Actually, it might just be another layer of 'skin'.

Ink was still gaping at me as he approached us. "...well then..."

 

**~~~~~Geno's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I just pet the alien' letting my fingers run through his fur. His head was covered in an extremely thin, soft fur. He seemed to purr as I pet him.

There was nothing else to do. The PDA entry freaked me out, though. It told me a few things. One, this place has radiation. Two, there are people out there. Three, that something seemed... _wrong_ about that base.

Suddenly, the alien stood up on all fours and motioned for me to follow. I did, trusting him. He's helped me so far, and he was nice company.

He brought me close to the island's center, to a lake. I saw a cave. It was clearly where the creature beside me was taking me. I set my hand on his head, nervous for some reason.

I froze and stared at the side in front of me. I mouthed the words _'what the f#ck'_ and took a step forwards. What kind of creatures live here....??

The alien pushed me closer to the portal. Nervous and scared, I stepped in...

 

**~~~~~Fell's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I brought Blue to their base. Dream had an aquarium, so I set Blue in it. The alien swam around excitedly.

"I'll show you around...." Marvul said. "Dream, keep an eye on Blue." Dream nodded.

By 'base', Marvul meant _fortress._ It was massive and confusing. He admitted to finding it. Apparently, this place used to belong to an alien race. This was a main base. I would guess so, since it had a massive flipping laser on the roof. The same laser that shot down their ship- the Degasi.

On some stands were some random things Marvul and Dream kept. Either odd-looking plants of eggs.

"This thing's been here for a long while," Marvul said, motioning to a fairly large egg. It was stereotypical white. "Whatever's inside is definitely dead by now."

"Huh...wonder what's inside..." I muttered out loud. Marvul shrugged.

"I'd break it open, but Dream doesn't want me to."

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the room. "HEY!! WAIT UP!!"

A lizard-cat-thing sprinted into the room. Behind it was Geno, who froze the second we met gazes.

Marvul groaned. "Freaking back _again_?!" he took out a gun and fired.

It blasted something blue-ish. A sphere formed around the creature's body, and it froze mid-stride. I whistled. _"Wow."_

Geno collapsed, panting and tired. I went to help him up, but Marvul held me back. "He could be infected-"

"Oh, shut up, will you?!" I exclaimed, going towards my crewmate. I helped him up to his feet. Geno breathed a thanks and went to the alien.

He entered the sphere and tried moving the creature. Marvul snorted in amusement. "He'll be stunned for a...right about... _now_ -"

On cue, the sphere burst. Geno, still gently gripping the thing, was forced with it as it continued it sprint.

"Hold it down so I can freaking kill it!" Marvul snapped. Geno squeaked.

"Don't hurt him!"

Marvul and I shared a glance. He motioned for me to speak, since I was the one who new him. "Since when did you care for things?" I asked.

Geno spat a curse at me, his pupil glowing red, purple, and blue. I got the hint and backed off. The guy was a pain when he was pissed off.

The alien was trying to get to the egg from earlier. Geno paused and glanced at it, as if temped to take it. Marvul groaned. "That egg's a dud. Plus, why do we need more of those?" he asked, motioning to the creature. "It's savage."

"Maybe because you have her egg!" Geno snapped. Marvul rolled his eyes. I inched away, not wanting to be part of this. The alien turned to Geno, narrowed its eyes, and cocked its head to the side, as if offended by something.

Marvul sighed and gave in, watching as the alien got on its hind legs and pick up the egg. It was hissing and growling at Marvul the entire time. Geno held the egg in confusion, not knowing what he was supposed to do.

The alien yipped and jumped in excitement. Marvul raised an 'eyebrow' in interest. I almost laughed at how dumbfounded Geno looked. "Gonna make an omelet with that?" I asked in amusement.

The alien screeched and looked like it was about to rip my head off. I smirked and Geno rolled his eyes. "Don't make it angry..." Marvul sighed. "Let's just go back to the main room..."

The creature got on two legs again and followed Geno. We were all in an awkward silence.

 

**~~~~~Geno's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

The egg the alien gave me was warm and heavy. Marvul said that whatever was in the egg was dead. The fetus had no chance to survive after all that time.

I thought the alien was male. I had guessed on the gender, though. But now, because of the egg, I naturally assumed that 'he' was a 'she'.

The egg moved. The mother alien continued bouncing up and down in excitement. Marvul and Fell stopped and stare.

A small crack appeared in the shell. A white claw cut through the shell. Then another. A smaller version of the alien beside me peeked out of the egg.

It was fluffy and white with large white pupils. It barked at me and struggled to escape the long-term incubator.

I helped and broke off some of the eggshells. Once freed, the alien climbed onto my shoulder and snuggled into my scarf.

"...bloody hell?" Marvul muttered. I was just as stunned as them.

"...cute?" I shrugged, holding the juvenile in my hands. It was a bit too big, but curled up and then stretched out.

"It's probably starving," Fell noted. As if on cue, the creature tried biting one of my fingers. "Yup," he snorted. "Might wanna feed your baby."

I ignored the remark and rolled my eye. The alien grumbled something incoherent. The juvenile whined loudly.

Marvul took us back to another skeleton. He and Dream, some of the survivors we were supposed to rescue, had been there for years.

The reason we didn't come earlier was because of why the ship crashed. Nobody knew why it crashed, and getting volunteers to go into unknown place was hard. We needed extensive training, and NASA was desperate. They even gave Decans, someone very fragile, a chance.

Marvul told us about the Carar. About the _laser_ that shot their ship down. That they killed off some of the aliens. How they got separated from their brothers Nightmare and Halluciv.

 

**~~~~~Decans' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Ink said that the creature the parasite had taken as a host was called a Crabsnake. He also found an abandoned Lifepod that had a PDA in it. He took the chance and scanned the parasite.

It was called a Bloodwalker. Great freaking name.

Ink got curious and swam down. No other 'Crabsnakes' came out to hurt us, but I saw a few poke their heads out to stare.

"What's that...?" Ink asked, pointing down. I looked down as well.

It was a large skeleton. It looked like a dragon or lizard of some sort. It was way, _way_ down. There also seemed to be a dense liquid forming a 'river'. Ink whistled. "Wow."

"Cool," I murmured in awe. "Can we go down there?" I asked hopefully.

The parasite responded by wrapping around me and swimming down. Ink shrugged and zipped back to the Seamoth.

He followed us from inside of the Moth, keeping pace. I swam beside the alien, keeping grip on one of the limbs on its face. I thought it would be uncomfortable, but the creature seemed fine with it.

We gazed around the skeleton, exploring in between the fossils. There were a few hostile-looking fish, but the Crabsnake scared them off.

"Hey Deccy...?" Ink cautiously asked. "You might want to see this..."

"Woah..." I murmured, swimming forwards. The water here was denser, making it harder to swim. We gazed around the area. I was curious about the pillars. "I wonder if there're aliens here..." I said. "Like, intelligent ones...that built these..."

"I think we're going to find out, Dec..." Ink motioned to the sight in front of us.

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

The.... _I don't even know what to call him_ ....'creature' seemed curious as to what to do. He spoke a very disoriented English, and barely seemed to understand what I said. At least now I knew why he had trouble swimming. Now that I actually looked at him, the 'tail' did look _very_ unnatural.

He and the smaller skeleton tried to get their legs sorted out after a while. The smaller ended up upside-down and the larger one just looked odd. It was almost amusing to watch.

The larger one gave up and just pushed me down in a hug. I sighed and hugged him, sitting up in the water. The small one was squealing, able to separate his legs. Xcellence watched in amusement as he tried to walk in water.

After a few minutes of watching those two fail at walking, they finally got how to swim decently. The larger one still held onto my back and hugged me from behind. I felt his soul beating very, very slowly. It worried me, but he just seemed tired.

I slowly swam back into the shallows only for the PDA to go off. It's really annoying. _"Detecting increased local radiation levels. Trend is constant with damage to Auroa's drive core, sustained during planetfall."_

I ignored it and kept swimming towards the shallows. "Did you both get lost?" I asked. The smaller one nodded. "Were you members of the Degasi...?"

The one on my back tightened his grip. The smaller one nodded again and hugged Xcellence tight.

I paused beside the Lifepod, letting him slide off of me. He peered out of the water, hissed, and fell back. He hissed something about burning light and crouched behind me. "Relax, it's okay..." I smiled softly. "The sun's going down."

"I'm going to try to contact the others," Xcellence said, opening the bottom hatch and climbing into the pod. I nodded. The smaller tried to get in behind him, and failed. The larger one peered out of the water again.

Xcellence was the tech-guy, along with Ink. I was one of the searchers(for the Degasi crew) with Deccy. Geno and Fell were the ones who were supposed to research the animals here.

I entered the pod to hear what Xcellence was saying. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ he asked, broadcasting live to all of the Lifepods. No response. He drew in a shaky breath and left a message.

 _"...if anyone's there... Cross and I have survived. We found two of the Degasi survivors. If anyone's hearing this, then... I'm sending coordinates to where we are now..."_ he paused and pressed a button. _"Be careful. There's a lot of radiation around the Aurora. and an unknown virus here. ...s-stay safe...."_

He ended the message. "Lord, I hope they made it..." he sighed.

"They had to!" I tried looking on the bright side. "We can't be the only ones...!"

He smiled, but still looked nervous. He slid into a sitting position and placed a hand over his eyes. He looked stressed, nervous, and like he might break down and cry. I sat down beside him and hugged him.

The two Degasi crew survivors somehow got into the pod. The smaller one curled up in Xcellence's lap and hugged him. The other one hugged me and rest his head on mine.

Suddenly, realization hit me in the skull. "Xcellence...?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"If...if they are infected with an unknown virus...h-how do we know if w-we don't have it a-as well b-by now...?”

 

**~~~~~Decans' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

"Let's take a break..." Ink said, just outside of the building. I nodded, still hugging the Crabsnake. The parasite on it peered up at me with a wide eye. I slowly pet it. Its eye closed and it seemed to relax as I pet it. "You're not bad..." I said, remembering what Ink said.

The alien the parasite was on began to go limp. It uncurled from around me and began to drift down. The parasite detached itself and inched towards me. It seemed to notice how I shrank back in stilled.

"Ink...do we have any immediate food on us?" I asked. The Seamoth slowed and the main window opened. He glanced out and nodded.

"Get in here- there's enough room for both of us," he said. I nodded sheepishly and situated myself in the seat beside him. The parasite slipped in just before the hatch closed. Ink sighed, letting the small creature sit on my lap.

We just took some time to relax and eat. The purified water was refreshing. The Seamoth drained the water, and it felt nice to be dry for a change.

The parasite somehow got to the PDA and was on top of it. I didn't give it a second glance, leaning back and closing my eyes.

After a few seconds of calm darkness, I opened my eyes again. Ink was scanning the area, looking around. The parasite was off of the PDA, and tearing through an MRE- packaging and all.

I noticed something about the PDA. The 'entry' tab was open, and had something writing on it.

_hi sceletun_

The parasite was staring at me. I stared back, surprised. 'Hi skeleton'. It's trying to communicate with me. _"...what_?"

It shimmied over the PDA again and stayed there for a while, moving in the slightest of ways. Ink noticed as well. We both watched as the alien _typed_ something.

Through the poor punctuation, bad spelling, and horrible grammar, the PDA translated it. Basically, the parasite said that 'it' was a 'he'(named 'Fresh', more specifically), and that he wanted to stay with us.

Ink and I glanced at each other. "Can he?" I asked. Ink face-palmed as Fresh crawled onto my shoulder and 'nuzzled' into the crook of my neck. "Pleeaaaase...?"

Ink sighed. "Fine...he can stay..."

"Yay!"

Ink smiled and glanced forward, into the odd structure. "Let's go out and search that. We've got nothing else to do."

I nodded as the top of the Moth slid up. The parasite latched onto my arm and actually tore through the diver suit. I didn't mind, since it's didn't hurt.

We left the Seamoth and entered the odd alien structure. It was all green and black metal. There were green crystals on stands. There were also dissected creatures with their organs splayed out on the tables beside him.

"What the hell is _that_?" Ink murmured, pointing at something being held up by machinery. Its arms were spread out and its head was down, eyes closed.

It's actual body was a black male skeleton. A black skull and red bones. His teeth were a slightly dark yellow and stuck in a smile. His hands weren't the normal skeletal hands; they were metal robotic-like claws.

He had no clothing. His 'magic' was yellow and formed a stomach and covered the spaces between the ribs. His entire midsection was concealed in the yellow magic. In the parts that connected bone and magic, the magic was tinted red.

A foggy kind of magic swirled in his body. The skeleton had a _soul_ ; a dark blue one. The heart was handing blue strings, literally, tied to his collarbone. There were strings coming from the tops of his fingers, too.

It was like staring at an unfinished machine.

Ink slowly approached in, curious. "Be careful...!" I whisper-yelled.

There was a stand in front of the skeleton with a button on it and there was a spot for something to be set on. On the ground beside it was another green crystal. Cautious, Ink picked the gem up and set it on the stand. _Then_ he pressed the button.

Bolts of blue electricity shot through the machine holding the skeleton up. He was released and let drop to the floor.

The skeleton moved, slowly pushing himself up onto his knees. He was _alive_.

 

**~~~~~Fell's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I hugged Blue, who was cuddling close to me. The lizard-alien was sleeping on Geno's lap. Marvul was leaning over Dream's shoulder. Dream was monitoring cameras that were released into water.

"Ugghh!" Dream groaned. "Camera one got stuck in the Creepvines again!"

"Trapped in that metal pile _again_?!" Marvul rolled his eyes. "I swear, if that happens again, I'm going to kill those two!"

"What do you mean 'those two'?" Geno asked. The alien spawn beside him had its face shoved into a fruit. It was actually kind of soul-warming to see. "What other aliens are out there?"

"Well, two main things we call 'Stalkers' inhabit the Creepvine forest. It's like a kelp forest. They both hoard any metal they can get and pile it up. They 'stalk' the cameras we have and grab them. It's really annoying."

"Why do you have cameras?" I asked. Blue cooed and nuzzled my cheekbone. My cheeks burned with blush and I nuzzled him back. Marvul rolled his eyes, muttering something like 'lovebirds'.

"So we can monitor where the Carar virus range is. Also, in case anymore Warpers come back." Marvul explained. Seeing my confusion, he continued. "A Warper can shut off electricity and open portals, basically teleporting."

"And you _killed_ them?" I asked, surprised and impressed. "Wow."

"They didn't put up a fight." Marvul shrugged. "They only target those infected with the Carar."

"Ow." I shuddered, standing up and still holding Blue. He seemed fine without water. I peered over Dream's shoulders to watch Dream maneuver out of the metal pile. The camera zoomed out of the Creepvine forest and spun around in a 360. I saw that it was nighttime.

My eyes widened slightly. "There's a Lifepod?!"

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I woke to the loud beeping of the transmitter. Xcellence jolted awake and yelped. The two Degasi crew were forced awake. The smaller beside Xcellence clung to him. "Loud!" the one beside me jumped and snapped around so fast he smacked face-first into the wall of the pod.

Xcellence slowly stood up and answered the message. _ "Oh great!" _ someone exclaimed.  _ "Survivors!" _

_ "Dream, let me talk to them!" _ it was followed by whining and grumbling.  _ "Okay, we're good- Who are you?" _

_ "Xcellence form the Aurora," _ Xcellence responded. _ "Did you get our message?" _

_ "YES!" _ a familiar voice yelled.

_ "Fell?" _ I called. _ "You're alive?!" _

_ "ALIVE AND WELL!" _ Fell shouted.  _ "AND GENO'S HERE AS WELL!!" _

Another voice broke in. _ "Cross? Xcellence?" _ Geno asked. A deep growl followed. A high-pitched bark broke through the transmitter a second after. _ "Where are you guys?!" _

Xcellence quickly sent the coordinates. We received some in response. "We'll come over to where you guys are!"

 

**~~~~~Ink's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I stared in shock as the machine slowly stood up. Its head lifted and it stared directly at me. It stayed there, as if processing something.

Suddenly, it charged at me. I didn't have time to move as it rammed into me, knocking me onto the ground. When my hands came into view, I had a mini soul-attack.

My hands had green patches. Bright, convulsing veins protruded from them. It scared me.

The robot's hand reared back in a fist. I shut my eyes tight, holding my breath and waiting for it to be over.

But the pain didn't come.

 

After a few seconds of not dying, I slowly opened my eyes to see the skeleton on top of me glitching out horribly. His eye sockets had the words 'ERROR' filling them up.

I wriggled out of his grip. The skeleton collapsed into a glitched ball. It seemed to be screaming. Screaming and begging for the pain to stop.

I slowly approached it and knelt down beside him. "H-hey...it's okay..." I said soothingly. "W-we're n-not going to h-hurt you..."

**_"S-STOP-OP-- QU-QUIT I-IT!!!"_ ** he screeched.  **_"H-HUR-HURTS T-TOO TOO M-MUCH!!!"_ **

"Shh..! Shhh....!" I said, startled. "I-it's okay! Y-you're safe...!"

I gently set a hand on his shoulder. He whined and whimpered, beginning to relax. He was reduced to whimpers, curled into a ball. "C-colors t-too...b-bright..!" he whimpered, eyes shut tight.

"Shh...." I murmured, bringing the skeleton into a hug. He reared back, eyes wide. "We won't hurt you... What do you mean about the colors?" I asked. Yes, I was colorful, but surely I wasn't  _ that _ bright.

He described seeing heat vision. Apparently, he only saw Decans and I as red, while everything else was yellow and green and cooler colors. He kept swearing up and down that he knew this wasn't normal. That he remembered seeing snips of actual vision.

He shut his eyes again and curled into the fetal position, whimpering. I hugged him tight, listening to his soul hammer against his ribcage. "Shh...." I soothed, rubbing his back.

Decans joined as well, startled. The red-and-black skeleton flinched away from his touch. Deccy shrank back, hugging the small parasite.

"P-please h-help m-me..." the skeleton whimpered. I let him burry his face into my chest, clinging to me. His metal, claw-like hands beginning to dig into my back. I let him, closing my eyes and sighing.

"I'll do my best, okay?" I murmured. I knew quite a bit about robotics, so I was pretty sure I could fix his vision.

But the thing was, there were no signs of control panels. So I assumed that he was controlled or powered by a computer of some sort. Then I noted his  _ soul _ . He had a soul, therefore he was basically a living thing.

Therefore, there wasn't much I could do.

But I didn't want to tell him that. I helped him to his feet. He was hugging himself. "D-do you have a name...?" I asked.

"....yes..." he said quietly. "E-Error..." he shuddered. I sighed and pat his shoulder.

Decans had gone off to grab something. I let him, leading Error to one of the empty tables. I examined his pupils, which were off-colored. They seemed fine. Xcellence, Cross, Geno and I all had odd pupils, one way or another, and we were all fine. So then I tried summoning his soul.

He flinched as his soul appeared. It was still wrapped tightly in blue strings. I did the only thing I could: try to untie his soul.

He flinched and whimpered as I slowly let the strings fall. It didn't take long, and I was careful. I knew a soul was personal and fragile, so I was still nervous about touching it. The most contact was only the tips of my fingers brushing against the surface.

Once the last string fell, Error sighed deeply. The strings dusted once they hit the ground. His eye-lights flickered and glowed. He slowly sat up, groaning softly.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded, stretching so his bones cracked and popped. He blinked and turned to gaze me. He blinked again.

"...you're colorful." Error said. Like any other time someone mentioned how colorful I was, I blushed faintly. He poked my cheeks out of curiosity. My blush deepened. "Cute," he smirked.

At that moment, Decans swam in. He paused. I guess seeing a stranger caressing your friend is an 'odd' sight. "U-umm...a-am I interrupting something...?" he asked. I noticed he was holding some clothing. Then I properly realized that Error had no clothing.

Error didn't seem to notice and kept poking me. I sighed and walked to get the clothing Decans had. I rolled my eyes at his amazing thought to bring a regular jacket and shorts. They were already soaked in the water and their colors darkened.

I handed the clothing in Error. He stared at them blankly, as if not knowing what to do. I helped him and placed the jacket over his shoulders. He liked the cold 'warmth' it gave and properly put it on.

Error figured out how to wear pants himself, nearly tripping in the process. But ended up almost upside-down. He approached me again and poked me again. I blushed again as he brought me into a hug.

I melted into it, hugging him back. He rest his head on mine and rubbed my back like I had done. He mimicked what I'd done earlier and rubbed circles on my back. It was nice and relaxing.

I rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I could hear Decans fangirling behind me. Error lifted me up and rubbed my skull. "Can we leave?" Error asked. I nodded.

He let me go and hugged himself. I followed him outside. Decans grabbed a PDA while getting the clothing and entered up scanning Error to see what he was.

Error was a 'Warper', an alien-made creature. They were based off of things from Earth, mostly skeletons, and could open portals. He could go through these portals and basically teleport by using them.

And from what I saw from the diagram, Error was unfinished. Hence why he was so insecure and...'glitchy'. Normally, Warpers were built to kill anything infected with the "Carar". When I asked Error about it, all he said was that both Decans and I had it.

Error told us everything he knew about the Carar. He said how he didn't know where the cure was. So....we were basically dead bone in about five weeks.

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I haven't been feeling well lately. Neither has Xcellence. It was like we had the flu, but it didn't go away. It's going to make getting to where the others were harder.

"Niiightmaaare..." the larger one said, sounding tired. "Nightmare."

Reasonably, I thought that he meant he had a nightmare. I hugged him. He hummed in confusion. "Name's....Nightmare?" he said it like a question. _ Oh. _

"Oh, I'm Cross." I said, remembering that he didn't know my name. Neither Xcellence nor I properly introduced ourselves.

"Cross..." he echoed. I squeaked as he hugged me, pushing my face into his chest. "Hope." Nightmare hugged me and nuzzled the top of my skull.

I gave into the hug and sighed deeply. It felt nice. I hugged him back, nuzzling into his chest.

By then both Xcellence and I knew we most likely had the same virus the two Degasi crew had. So far, it was only a flu-type illness. But we both knew that it was something more. Nightmare and the smaller could only say 'Carar' about it.

I mounted a Seaglide. Nightmare gripped it with one hand so he wouldn't be left behind. The smaller was cuddled in front of Xcellence, who also had a Seaglide. They were easy to get hold of, since the Lifepod had two inside of it.

"It'll take about an hour..." Xcellence said. "It's on the other side of the Aurora."

We both started towards the Aurora, when the PDA said something about radiation. We ignored it, even when it said that the Aurora's 'drive core' was overheating.

_ "Warning. Local radiation readings suggest the Aurora's drive core has reached critical state. Quantum detonation will occur within thirty minutes. Advise observing a 10km safety range." _

We both stopped. Xcellence and I shared a glance. "...it's going to blow up, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded, glancing towards the large shipwreck.

Something roared in the distance. Nightmare let out a hiss and grabbed me, about to drag me away himself. Xcellence grabbed the smaller and kept him in a hug.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

After 30 minutes, we still weren't back into the safe zone. The Seaglides glitched out from the radiation and were rendered useless. Nightmare was gripping me tight, a panicked look on his face.

_ "Emergency: A quantum detonation has occurred in the Aurora's drive core. The reactor will reach a super critical state in T- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- " _

 

**~~~~~Geno's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Dream was sending a camera around, looking for Xcellence and Cross or even the two Degasi crew they said they had found. The screen was buzzing with static. "There's radiation here from the Aurora..." Marvul said. I shuddered.

I unknowingly hugged the large, black alien. She kept messing at a PDA, which kept making odd sounds, and nobody really minded. But lord, it scared me when it activated without warning. A male, smooth voice came from the device.

_ "I'm not a girl," _ the PDA said. Everyone jumped in surprise. I stared at the alien in surprise as 'he' gazed at me.  _ "Also you're cute." _

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. The  _ male _ alien curled around my legs like a cat. I pat his head. "S-sorry..." I stuttered.

Fell whispered  _ 'Gaaaaaaaayyyy' _ behind me. My blush deepened. The juvenile barked. I sat down, and the alien pushed me down. He laid down on me and rest his head on my chest. The baby alien curled up beside me.

"I see someone!" Dream exclaimed. I would have shot up if the alien wasn't on top of me.

 

**~~~~~Fell's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I watched over Marvul and Dream's shoulder, gazing at the screen. Sure enough, Cross and Xcellence were in view. They were in a cave system just below the surface. Both of them looked scared. That's saying something, since it takes a lot for something to scare Xcellence.

There was a loud roar. A red and white snake-looking thing swam by their hiding spot. It was massive.

Two goopy black figures were there as well. Both were as nervous as X and Cross. The larger one peered out of the cave, staying there for a few seconds before recoiling. "Saw," he hissed. "Saw us."

As if on cue, something tried getting into the cave. Cross grabbed the black monster and pulled him back.

"Reaper Leviathan..." Marvul muttered as the beast tried getting in. "It's not going to lose interest any time soon. They're as good as dead."

"Can't you do anything?!" I hissed. Dream moved the camera so it neared them. He did a stupid yet clever thing: fire the small camera at the Reaper Leviathan.

It slammed into its mouth. By then, Geno escaped his fuzzy alien trap and was watching as well. We watched as the camera forced itself into the Leviathan's throat, choking it.

Soon, all grew still. The screen was red. Something grabbed the camera and pulled it out. You could see green splotches on Xcellence's hands. Marvul muttered 'they're infected' under his breath. Dream cringed.

Xcellence examined the camera in confusion. One of the black monsters came into view and poked the lens.  _ "The swimming ball," _ the thing said blankly.

A larger one came into view.  _ "Camera?" _ he asked.

_ "It's a camera all right." _ Xcellence nodded. _ "Whoever's watching us right now, we're fine." _

"Idiots..." Marvul looked up and forced a laugh. "They're gonna die."

"Very motivational," I rolled my eyes. Blue hugged me tighter, whimpering in fear. "Shh..." I murmured. "It's okay...don't be scared, it's okay..."

" _...scared... _ "

My eyes widened and I nearly dropped Blue. He looked up at me with wide, tear-filled eyes and whimpered. His voice was soft and unsure. I hugged him tighter. "It's okay...." I murmured. He gave a slight nod and hugged me.

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I broke into a coughing fit. Xcellence dropped the spherical camera and asked if I was okay. I took in shaky breaths, trembling. "Carar getting worse," Nightmare said, bringing me into a hug.

I couched up purple blood. It fogged the water in front of me. Nightmare tightened the hug as my body trembled.

"What does the Carar do?" Xcellence asked in concern.

"Kill body," Nightmare said as I closed my eyes. "Over few weeks."

I whimpered, not wanting to die. "Then how are you alive...?" Xcellence asked.

"Not really." Nightmare rubbed my back soothingly. "Soul doesn't matter."

"What...?"

For the first time, Nightmare spoke somewhat properly. "I am dead. No point for soul to beat. Infection took all blood and magic. Radiation the only thing keeping me alive."

Xcellence mouthed 'what the fuck', surprised. Halluciv whined and nodded. I stared at Nightmare in shock. So they were basically zombies.

"Stop talk please..." Halluciv whimpered. "Bad memories..."

"Of course, we'll stop talking about it..." Xcellence reassured him. I didn't want to hear anymore either, honestly.

"Find brothers?" Nightmare asked, his speech deteriorating again. I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back.

Xcellence lifted Halluciv up. "Let's go."

 

**~~~~~Ink's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

The Seamoth we were using could hold four people. Error sat awkwardly in the back, trying to make sense of everything he saw.

Decans sat beside me, hugging the parasite. Deccy was feeding it a Peeper, watching as the small fish vanished in a few seconds. 'Fresh' relaxed and rest on Deccy's chest.

I drove up to the surface and looked around. There was the ship, and a... _ Lifepod _ ?! I immediately went to it.

It was far away, but made it in record time. I opened the top hatch and peered out. "Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone-"

"INK?!" Cross surfaced. I gaped at him, shocked to see him. Xcellence appeared beside him, along with two others. "You're alive?!" Cross and Xcellence didn't look well. They both looked exhausted and there was something sickly green on their hands.

"They're infected too," Error said, peering over my shoulder. "The infection's more developed in both of them than it is in you. The other two's vital signs- they should be dead." Error motioned to the two black beings behind Cross and Xcellence.

I glanced at him in confusion, but he didn't continue. Cross swam towards us. "Can you give us a ride? We know where the others are."

"They're all alive too?!" Decans exclaimed in joy. Xcellence nodded, smiling. Deccy moved to be in the back with Error. Xcellence pushed Cross in beside me. There was a minor problem, though. There's wasn't any room.

Xcellence shrugged it off. "I'll get a grip on here and be pulled along."

"Water glide," one of the other two said. He held a Seaglide. I nodded. Both of them gripped the Glide. "Follow."

I glanced at Cross, who nodded. "They know where they're going."

The two creatures started towards the back of the crashed ship. Cross saw my confusion and explained the two strangers.

I found it...strange. Creepy and strange. I was lost in thought, gazing at the ocean in front of me. An island came into view. Land.  _ Land _ .

Both the two in front of me and I sped up. Xcellence squeaked and gripped the Seamoth tighter, hissing at us in annoyance. Without warning, the two outside took a sharp left.

Confused, I followed.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

We arrived at an island where the coordinates were. Error, the bionic-looking skeleton in the back, said that the waters were clear of most radiation and infection. Peepers were  _ everywhere _ .

We stopped and got out. I helped Xcellence, who was having a coughing fit. Nightmare and Halluciv were talking excitedly to each other in short, barely coherent sentences. They both rambled about seeing their brothers.

Apparently they recognized their voices in the communication relay, and were beyond excited to see them. Whoever 'they' were.

Error was hugging Ink from behind, looking nervous and unsure. Ink gave X and I a quick summary of how he met Error, and Deccy explained how he got a hold of the parasite named Fresh.

"What is  _ that _ ?!

 

**~~~~~Geno's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I rushed to the entrance and went to open it. Marvul grabbed my shoulder rather roughly and pulled me back. "You see that black and red skeleton?" Marvul hissed. "That's a Warper. They're supposed to kill those infected with the Carar. All of those people out there are infected."

"Your  _ point _ ?!" I demanded.

"If either we go out there of they come in, we'll all be infected. We'll die in a few weeks," Marvul explained.

Suddenly, Dream practically screamed. He came sprinting full-speed to us, holding a PDA. It was lit up. "GUYSGUYSGUYS-"

"What is it...?" Marvul asked.

Dream held up the PDA. "LISTEN!!!!"

_ "This is Avery Quinn, of trading ship Sunbeam. Aurora, do you read? Over. Still nothing. These Alterra ships. They run out of engine grease, they send an SOS: you offer to help, they don't pick up. Aurora, I'm on the far side of the system, it's going to take more than a week to reach your position, do you still need our assistance? Over. I'll try them again tomorrow. See what the long-range scans pick up in the meantime. Damn charter's going to have us wasting our profit margin running errands for Alterra." _

I glanced at Marvul, who was staring at Dream. Fell came in soon after, hearing the PDA. Everyone was shocked." S-so we'll b-be rescued...?" I asked hopefully.

Marvul nodded, looking dazed. Both he and Dream had mixed emotions on their faces. "Just a bit longer than a week...and..." he trailed off. Being on an alien plant for several years must make the idea of returning to Earth, well,  _ alien _ .

"You said they're 'infected', right? I-isn't there a cure...?" I asked. "There has to be, right?"

"There isn't, as far as Dream and I know..." Marvul muttered. "But I feel like the Peepers might be immune to it, to some degree. I've never seen a Peeper with Carar, and they seem to carry something called 'Enzyme 42'. Really small amounts of it."

"It stalls the Carar," Dream explained. "That's why creatures around here aren't infected. Because of the swarms of Peepers."

"Cool," Fell grunted. "So if we mix a clump of 'em into a smoothie does it count as a cure?"

"No..." Marvul sighed and face-palmed. "All I know is that Enzyme 42 stalls your death, as far as I know."

Something moved just outside of the force field entrance. I turned to see a black thing. Its chest moved rapidly, as if it had trouble breathing. A smaller version came up beside him and slammed into the force-field.

The larger one pressed its hand against the field, tilting his head to the side. "Brother?" he asked, attempting to get through.

"Bad alien," Marvul said. "Bad stalker. Go back to the Creepvines."

"Are these the Stalkers you were talking about?" I asked, the alien lizard coming up beside me. He liked the name 'Reaper', and I'm just going to call him that. "They don't seem so bad."

"They live in the water, and here they are on land," Marvul grunted.

"So you're finding that... _ fishy _ ?" I smirked. Dream snickered.

"I wanna let them in...!!" Dream whined.

The larger one whined and then cooed _ 'pleeaase' _ in response. "You didn't say anything about them speaking," I noted.

Reaper barked and slammed himself into the field. The smaller one knelt down, trying to pet him.

Just then, a group of familiar people came into view. "Cross?!" I exclaimed. Xcellence, Ink, Decans, Cross, and another skeleton were behind the two 'Stalkers'.

The smaller one turned and rushed into Xcellence. X hugged the small creature as if it was a child. "Geno? Fell?" Cross came up beside the larger one, looking stunned.

Fell reached to open the force field, but Marvul stopped him. He looked wary. Dream huffed and shoved Marvul away.

The seconds the green wall vanished, the larger one pulled Dream into a hug, purring loudly. The smaller one knocked Marvul over, squealing. "YAAYYYYY!!!"

Marvul, annoyed, tried pushing the small creature off. His hand pushed through the goop, making the smaller whimper. "Ah shit, why can I feel it's bone?!" Marvul swore, obviously mortified at the discovery.

"Muuurvel?" the alien cooed. Marvul's eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name...?"

"Brother~" the larger one purred, nuzzling the top of Dream's skull. Dream stiffened and his eye sockets widened.

"N-Nightmare...?" he shakily asked. The larger one smiled hopefully. "NIGHTMARE?!" Dream looked like he wanted to cry. He hugged the large 'alien' tight, crying into his chest. "Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

"L-Lucy...?!" Marvul asked, his voice shaking. The smaller purred, hugging his brother tightly. Marvul hugged back, eyes wide with silent shock.

Reaper came up beside me, the baby on his back. I sat down, letting the brothers have their moment.

Fell was still holding Blue. Xcellence and Cross awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. Error shied away from the small crowd, overwhelmed. Ink hugged him. Decans was  _ petting _ the parasite latched on the Cave Crab like it was a cat. A demonic, parasitic cat.

 

**~~~~~Ink's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I hugged Error, who lifted me off of the ground. I huffed, seeing that he did it so easily. "Shorty," he said, smirking. My cheeks burned with rainbow blush. "Colorful shorty~<3"

Marvul stood up, still hugging Halluciv. The smaller nuzzled into his chest, purring. "What now?" he asked.

"We have a week to find a cure," Dream said, determination shining in his golden eyes.

"We have time..." Error said, petting my skull. I blushed at his actions. "Where do we start?"

An idea hit me in the head. "Where we found you, Error, what was that place called?" I asked.

"Disease Research Facility."

I turned to the others. "The Carar is a disease. That place might have something for it. A cure, how to get a cure,  _ it must have something _ !"

"That's a good idea," Fell said, nodding.

"Follow me," Marvul said. "We're not all going to fit in a couple of Seamoths."

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Apparently Marvul and Dream got their hands on a Cyclops. Somehow. Dream was on Nightmare, squealing like a kid. Marvul tried to act serious, but that's hard to do when you're holding a childish (goopy)skeleton who's squealing nonstop.

Fell was in the room where a PRAWN was. Blue was swimming happily in the water there. Error was looking around, standing beside Ink. Ink was piloting, since he knew the location of the base.

Decans was feeding the parasite, which was somehow purring. Xcellence was looking outside, gazing at the deep-sea creatures. Bonesharks, River Prowlers, Blood Crawlers, Ghostray, Spinefish, and a colorful fish that Ink said was a Mesmer.

Nightmare came over to me, purring loudly. Dream was hugging him from the side. Nightmare pulled me into a tight hug, cooing and purring loudly. I hugged back, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly.

 

**~~~~~Ink's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Error perked up. I turned to see him leaning against the glass, looking around. The water rippled and something opened up. Something swam through, emitting an odd sound.

 

Error made another sound in response. A black, skeleton-like creature pressed against the glass.

Its skull was slightly pointed. The back of its skull had points/spikes, like something an Alphys would have. Its hands were gray metal with long, sharp claws. Its back was cloaked with a blue substance. From the knee down, the creature's legs were metal. From the lower ribs to pelvis, a blue translucent substance acted like a stomach. Like Error, smoky blue magic swirled within it. The Warper had a blue soul.

"A finished Warper..." Error said. He made more electronic clicking sounds. The other Warper looked into the Cyclops, gaze sweeping over everyone.

_ "Analyzing.... _ " the Warper said. "...Eight subjects infected..." it reeled a hand back and curled it into a fist.

It hit the glass, trying to break in. Error screeched something incoherent at it.

"Reboot! Where'd ya go--?!"

Everyone on board screeched. I grabbed the steering wheel and jolted it, trying to get the damn machine to  _ move _ .

A large snake-like thing came into view. Its body was mostly translucent. It had horns and three fins on either side. And... _ someone _ was  _ riding _ it.

"Reboot, get back," the skeleton on the alien commanded. The Warper turned to look at him. It swam to the skeleton and turned back to us. "What in the...?"

"Call off your Warper!" Xcellence snapped, agitated. I nudged him.

"Be nice!" I hissed. X rolled his eyes.

The new skeleton got off of its alien and swam over to us. He wore a worn diver's suit. He came up to the glass, a look of confusion on his face. "Survivors...?"

"ERASER?!" Marvul exclaimed. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!'

"Nope!" Eraser smirked. "You can't kill me  _ that _ easily!"

The other Warper clicked at Error. The two got into a conversation. I didn't know what the clicks, dialing-sounds, static, and beeping meant. Error came up to me and pulled me into a hug. I blushed as he pet my head. "Mine," Error murmured, nuzzling the back of my neck.

"A-aww-ww..!!" the other Warper cooed. Eraser took the Warper's hand and gently pulled him away.

"Introductions?" Eraser asked. "I'm Eraser, and this is Reboot."

"I-I'm Ink," I started. "This is Error."

"Fell," Fell grunted, peering out from the doorframe. "The cutefish is Blue."

"I'm Decans," Deccy said, the parasite sitting on his skull. He pointed to it. "That's Fresh."

"I'm Geno, that's Reaper, and he doesn't have a name yet."

"Cross."

"Xcellence."

"Nightmare..." Nightmare slurred. He still had trouble properly speaking.

"This is Halluciv." Xcellence said, bringing Lucy into a hug. Eraser raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Eraser asked. "Those two don't look like-"

"Long story," Marvul interrupted him. "Carar and radiation."

"Ehhhhh..." Eraser shuddered. "I won't question that..."

Dream looked around. "Do you live in there?"

"WAIIIT. Waaiiiiit..." I said, realizing something. "You weren't here when Deccy and I explored this place!"

"Wait, that was  _ you _ ?!" Eraser exclaimed. He turned to Error. "You're the ones who let the Warper go- ah, never mind."

I grinned sheepishly. Error shrugged and tightened the hug. "How are you not dead?" Marvul asked.

"First off, keep an open mind about this..." he took in a sharp breath. "Second, I thought you all were  _ dead _ ...."

"Stop stalling," Marvul grunted.

"I know what the cure is."

Everyone grew silent and glanced at each other. Xcellence broke the silence by breaking into a coughing fit. He collapsed, coughing up blood and magic. Cross squeaked and tried to comfort his friend, but he couldn't do anything.

 

**~~~~~Xcellence's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Halluciv panicked and rushed to me, whimpering incoherent nonsense. My chest tightened and purple blood dripped from my mouth. I felt bone crack as the disgusting green thing spread. My soul ached and it struggled to beat properly.

Halluciv whimpered loudly and hugged me tight. I strained myself to hug him back. Lucy whined and whimpered, trembling. "N-nooo..." Lucy sniffled.

"Follow me," Eraser snapped, mounting the Leviathan snake again. "The Carar moves fast in skeletons."

Reboot the Warper opened a portal, moving to the side. The alien sea-snake swam through the portal. Damn, that's badass.

 

"How the hell did he train a Ghost Leviathan?" Marvul questioned nobody in particular.

My soul felt like someone was squeezing it painfully. It burned and burned off energy. I collapsed, nearly taking Lucy with me. I wanted to force myself to sleep so I could forget everything. Halluciv whimpered and shook me in protest as my eyes closed and I passed out.

 

**~~~~~Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Halluciv was freaking out. Xcellence was passed out on the ground, breathing shallowly. I summoned his soul and shuddered.

Green cracks webbed it. It threatened to shatter. Halluciv panicked even more, almost had a panic attack, and hugged X tight. He repeated 'don't go' over and over, distressed.

I was hiding my own panic. Nightmare noticed as my legs began to buckle. He lifted me up. It didn't hurt. Just a blinding numbness. I couldn't feel anything. Any sounds were fuzzy and barely coherent.

Nightmare panicked, saying something like 'light gone light gone light gone-' over and over. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness surround me. It was so comforting and it took away the numbness, replacing it was cool nothingness.

 

**~~~~~3rd P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Eraser led the Cyclops through the portal made by Reboot. They appeared in a lava biome. "Be careful," Eraser called, huffing. The air was roasting them. The Ghost Leviathan screeched in protest to the heat.

Reboot swam beside Eraser, hanging onto one of the Leviathan's horns. He glanced around, as if worried about something. A large creature roared from far away. "Sea Dragon..." Reboot whimpered.

With both Cross and Xcellence passed out, everyone in the Cyclops was nervous. Nightmare and Halluciv were panicking. Decans didn't look too healthy. Ink looked dazed.

"Reboot, can you go look ahead? We're going to the PCF," Eraser said as the Leviathan sped up. The large alien was only a juvenile. "Where the Emperor is."

The Warper nodded and ripped open a portal. He darted through, shutting the portal behind him.

Eraser knew what the cure was, and how to get it, but it would be  _ hard _ . He did not have or know what the fauna were. He was nervous to go out and get them. It was hard to get food and fresh water in the hellhole that was the Lost River.

After a few minutes of swimming through boiling water and the whining Ghost, something came into view. _ 'Dammit' _ , Eraser thought.  _ 'We're so close..!' _

The Sea Dragon Leviathan came into view, roaring and basically  _ smirking _ . It saw the obvious glowing blue Ghost Leviathan and charged.

Eraser bailed the Ghost, swimming backwards and not letting the other Leviathan out of his sight. Luckily, the two Leviathans ended up getting into a fight. The Sea Emperor wasn't interested in the skeleton.

Fell opened up a small section in the Cyclops so Eraser could get in. He scrambled up, panting. Hey, air condition was better than swimming in lave-heated water.

Blue latched onto Eraser's back, purring. Eraser shook the small alien off as Fell helped him up. "You okay?" Fell asked. Eraser nodded warily.

"Let me drive this thing," Eraser grunted, shakily standing up. Standing felt  _ odd _ , since he was so used to swimming. Fell shrugged and helped him into the cockpit area, where everyone(who wasn't passed out) was gawking at the Leviathans fight.

Eraser shoved Ink away. Error growled protectively and pulled Ink away into a hug. Eraser sat down and quickly got the Cyclops moving.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

They appeared in front of a massive alien structure. Reboot was waiting beside its entrance, looking around. Once he saw the Cyclops some into view, he swam towards it to greet them.

Everyone swam out. It was clear that Nightmare and Halluciv were uncomfortable with the heat. Nightmare carried Cross, and Halluciv  _ somehow _ carried Xcellence. Being in water must've made it easier.

Fresh was screeching at some lave larvae, which were sticking to the Cyclops. The parasite was about to attack, but Decans held it back.

Fell was carrying Blue, who was whimpering from the heat. He murmured soothing and reassuring things to the alien, hoping to calm him.

Error swam beside Reboot, and tried conversing with him. They both got curious and began poking and prodding at each other, since neither had ever seen another Warper before.

"C'mon," Eraser motioned for everyone to follow him inside.

Everyone looked around in awe. "From what I found out, some race called the 'Precursers' were the ones who built all of this. They're the ones who tried to stop the Carar, too." Eraser explained.

"Well they failed at that." Marvul hissed.

"Hell if I know..." Eraser shrugged. For him, it felt odd to talk with other people after having only Reboot as company for several years. Speaking of Reboot; the Warper was walking beside him, glancing around. He looked like he'd seen the building a million times before, but at the same time, like he was looking at a puzzle.

Eraser ignored the rooms to the sides and headed straight for the force field across the room. There was a podium in the middle of it. On the ground beside it was a glowing blue slab.

Eraser picked the artifact up and set it on the podium. After a few seconds, the green force field disintegrated. They stepped into the next room.

They all gaped at the Moonpool-type room. "Everybody dive in. Just  _ try _ not to get a soul-attack."

"Very reassuring," Nightmare growled, rolling his eyes.

"Just get in..." Marvul sighed. "It can't be that bad."

They all slipped in and swam passed a section of flooring. Nightmare screeched. Decans nearly had a soul-attack. Fresh clung to him. Halluciv darted backwards, afraid to take his gaze off of the sight. Ink froze. Error blinked in confusion. Marvul blinked a few times, wondering if he was hallucinating of not. Fell had a 'wtf is that-' expression. Blue seemed calm about it. Dream gaped at the sight in shock. Geno froze up in fear. Reaper -who somehow could survive in water, but then again had webbed claws- blinked a few times. The juvenile just looked utterly confused. Eraser just rolled his eyes at their reactions. Reboot only waved.

 

_ "You brought...new friends...?" _

A PDA on the ground lit up and spoke. The large alien slowly sat down to gaze at the new visitors.  _ "Are they here...to play...?" _

The alien turned to gaze at the newcomers. It reached out a claw, as if as a welcome. Eraser set a hand on it, as if deep in thought.  _ "Do they...want to help...?" _

Eraser only nodded and turned back to the group. "Help me help the Sea Emperor," he said. "We'll have to go to different biomes away from here."

"Why?!" Fell snapped. "You promised a cure!"

"I never promised anything," Eraser said coolly. "Only that I knew how to get the cure."

"Why does helping a mutant squid have anything to do with not dying to an unknown virus?!" Fell growled.

Eraser took in a slow breath before slowly breathing out, as if trying to contain how frustrated he was. "Because, you see those over there?" he motioned to a platform just in front of a portal cover by sand. It had eggs on it. "If we help them hatch, the juveniles will emit something called 'Enzyme 42'. It's the cure for the Carar. The adult Sea Emperor emits it as well, but will only give it to us  _ if _ we help her."

"That sounds fair," Geno nodded. Reaper nodded as well.

_ "Thank you...." _ the PDA said.

"She has telepathy to some degree," Eraser explained. "She speaks through things like the PDA, that's why I leave it here."

"Woah..." Halluciv murmured.

Blue wriggled free from Fell and swam towards the Sea Emperor. He nuzzled her, purring and cooing, as if saying 'it'll be okay'. The Emperor hummed in response, sounding like she was purring.

"So, what do we need to do?" Geno asked.

"We need to get 'Rouge Sea Cradle Seed', 'Membrain Tree Seed', 'Sea Crown Seed', and 'Gabe's Feather Seed'," Eraser listed, knowing the items by soul. "I have  _ no _ clue where those thing are."

"Any ideas?" Dream asked. Nobody said anything.

"I've got a list of biomes," Ink said. "We could split up and look around..."

They managed to list some possible biomes. Cross and Xcellence were left to stay in the containment, with Nightmare and Halluciv as well to look after them. Ink, being an explorer, sectioned the biomes off.

Decans would go into the Blood Kelp Cave Zone. The parasite was trusted to take a strong predator to protect him.

Error and Reboot would explore the Primary Containment Facility, since that place had flora. There was a good chance that at _ least _ one of the items would be there. The two immediately looked around.

Geno and Reaper would search the islands. Marvul and Dream would search the Safe Shallows and the more 'closer-to-surface' places. Fell and Blue would check a place called 'Sea Treader's Path'.

Eraser was supposed to keep Cross and Xcellence in a stable condition. Both of the skeletons were in a comatose state.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

Error searched around the containment. The Sea Emperor turned to follow his with her gaze. Reboot got distracted and ended up trying to hug every creature in sight.

They used the PDA to look up what the flora looked like. It  _ would _ be hard to collect something you didn't know what looked like.

After a few minutes and Eraser slapping himself, Error and Reboot came back with Gabe's Feather, Rouge's Cradle, and Sea Crown. So that meant that all they needed was a Membrain Tree.

 

**~~~~~Decans' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Membrain Tree. All I need to grab is a Membrain Tree. Fresh(who was attached to a small Ghost Leviathan) looked around. The Membrain Trees were literally  _ everywhere _ .

Fresh got low to the ground and carefully uprooted the plant. He held it in his mouth as I scrambled onto his back. I didn't feel good....

 

**~~~~~3rd P.O.V. + Time Skip~~~~~**

 

Deccy had passed out before Fresh returned. Ink anticipated this, and waited just outside the entrance for Fresh to arrive.

Ink carried Decans' small form back to the containment, for once letting Fresh rest on his skull. The Ghost Leviathan Fresh was on was screeching in confusion. In Ink's free hand, he held the plant.

He set Decans down, letting Nightmare pull him to where X and Cross were lying. Ink set the plant down, letting out a sigh. The plant was large and difficult to carry.

Eraser took the seeds of each item and went to the surface. He had built a fabricator up there.

He came back a second later, holding a green bottle. It looked slimy. Eraser had powered everything prior, so all he had to do was insert the hatching enzymes.

The eggs began to crack. Geno backed up from the egg closest to him as a claw broke through. Then a head. Then an entire juvenile. It forced its way through, then left its incubator.

The others soon followed. The babies looked around before swimming to their mother. They nuzzled each other, even as the Emperor fell slightly, leaning on one claw for support.

_ "Thank you..." _ the Sea Emperor said through the PDA.  _ "My young have wanted to play...outside. To be...free." _

The Sea Emperor moved to the portal and blew the sand away. She seemed to struggle going back to her original position. Once she did, she immediately collapsed onto her side.

Eraser approached the creature and rubbed the side of her head soothingly. The juveniles began swimming through the portal. One even nuzzled Geno on the way out.

Everyone had mixed feelings. They were cured. Yay. But...the Sea Emperor...she's been forcing herself to stay alive for hundreds of years past her lifespan. She would finally be at peace. They let Eraser have his moment.

The Emperor died within a few minutes. Eraser let out a deep sigh and returned to the group. He didn't look at anyone and sat down(in the water, somehow) and set his head in his hands. Reboot comforted him, hugging Eraser tight.

Nightmare lifted Cross up, making his way towards a bubble of what must've been Enzyme 42. He lifted one of Cross' hands and let it faze into the cure.

The green on his hands and arms faded as the enzymes were absorbed into his bones. After a few seconds, Nightmare pulled back.

Cross began coughing horribly, beginning to come-to. His eyes slowly opened, his eye-lights flickering. Nightmare hugged the smaller tight, clearly relieved.

While Ink was letting the cure soak into Decans' hand, he couldn't help but be grateful. Deccy was so fragile, and scared easily. He was glad that Decans wasn't able to see the Sea Emperor die.

Fresh was making frantic parasite/mice noises, clearly freaking out. He was concerned about the small fragile skeleton. After a few seconds, Deccy began to wake up, his eyes slowly opening. He groaned softly. Fresh made a relieved cooing noise and flopped onto his chest.

Halluciv whimpered loudly, not strong enouth to lift Xcellence. "Soul's breaking...!!" Halluciv whimpered loudly.

Marvul noticed and helped lift Xcellence. His soul was indeed beginning to shatter. He did what Ink and Nightmare had done, letting X's hand soak into the gold-silver sparkly bubble. Xcellence's soul stopped breaking and began to heal itself.

Halluciv let out a long sigh of relief, hugging Xcellence from the side. X groaned, opening his eyes. His pupils flickered and then the colors solidified. He hugged Lucy back, closing his eyes to stop the dizziness.

Once everyone else got some of the cure, they put the bubble into a jar for later. Nightmare was hugging Cross tight, refusing to let him go. Halluciv latched onto X's midsection, scared to be apart from him. Decans was dizzy, carrying Fresh. Ink was only slightly dizzy, but Error was fussing over him anyways.

"C-can we go to the surface...?" Geno quietly asked. "Th-the b-body..." he sniffled. He was seriously disturbed by the sight of the dead body.

Reaper turned to look at him. He had been dipping the unnamed baby unto the bubble. The baby sneezed the enzyme out, since it got into his nose and mouth. The two both swam to Geno and nuzzled him.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

A week later...

Everyone was standing on the mountain island, gaze on the skies. Geno was clutching Reaper tight. Fresh was lying on Deccy's skull. Error was hugging Ink from behind. Eraser was wordlessly hugging Reboot tight.

_ "PDA: Attention - Patching in a local broadcast from the Sunbeam." _

_ "Avery Quinn: I don't believe it, there's people down there! I don't know how you walked away from that wreck, let alone survived since then, but we'll be happy to bring you onboard and hightail back to federation space. Stand back, we're approaching the landing site now. Breaking atmosphere in 5... 4... 3...- " _

Everyone's gaze turned to the speck in the sky. It grew larger with every second. Nightmare and Halluciv had a look of disbelief on their faces. Marvul and Dream looked stunned. Eraser was blinded by the sun, after being in deep water for so long.

Marvul deactivated the QEP long ago, since he wasn't infected then. The large gun stayed deactivated, unmoving.

Everyone backed up as the ship grew nearer. It landed, making sand billow up. Blue whined as the sand hit him. Fell hugged Blue, trying to keep him hidden. Reboot gawked at the large ship.

The door on the side opened and a human male stepped out. His gaze swept over the crew of skeletons. He looked stunned at how many survived. The reason that there were  _ only _ skeletons, was because they didn't need oxygen and could stay underwater forever.

At first, nobody said anything. Avery Quinn stepped forwards. "How did so many..." he trailed off.

"Degasi," Marvul said.

"You survived too...?!" Avery said, stunned. "My god..."

Dream shied away in embarrassment. Marvul glanced away. Eraser was still practically blind and only shrugged.

The Sunbeam was a 6-seat ship. Nobody cared that there weren't enough. They could stand. Avery motioned for them to follow.

While Avery got the captain's quarters, his crew took three other seats. They stood up, letting the survivors sit.

Marvul, Eraser, Dream, Nightmare, and Halluciv were the ones who got settled. Night and Lucy got odd looks because of the goop, but nobody question them. Nobody questioned Reboot or Error, either.

"You going to take them back?" Avery asked Geno, glancing at Reaper and the juvenile. Then he glanced at Fell, who was holding Blue.

"Yes," Geno said in a mater-of-fact way.

"Yup," Fell grunted, petting Blue's head.

Avery shrugged and started the ship up. Nightmare dragged Cross into his lap and hugged him from behind. Halluciv clung to Xcellence, who gave in and let him sit in his lap. Geno was standing up, Reaper curled around his legs. He held the unnamed child in his arms, stroking his fur. Fell held Blue in his arms, going to find a water tank to set Blue into.

It was an awkward and slow ride. The three Sunbeam crew glanced around nervously, not knowing what to say.

Marvul smiled warily, gazing out of the window and at the planet. He'd miss the place, in all honesty. The creatures there were fascinating. He wondered if he'd be able to go back, just for a visit.

Error hugged Ink tight, closing his eyes and nuzzling the back of his neck. Eraser was wordlessly hugging Reboot, stroking his skull gently.

"Going home...?" Halluciv asked quietly. Xcellence smiled.

"Going home."   



	3. Crossmare - Ink Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few long years since Cross had visited the studio he had worked at. He'd never planned to return, that it, until he got a letter from Ink himself. Ink Drew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made when BATIM only had two chapters out, and before everything was revamped, so please bare with how outdated this is.

_ Nightmare smiled at his brother as they looked at the newly built Ink Machine. It wasn't the best, but Ink said that he would help them improve it. "Nightmare!" Dream called. A crack could be seen growing on the part on the Ink Tank beside Night. His eyes widened as the Ink Tank burst. "BROTHER!!" Nightmare heard Dream scream as he was covered in ink. It went in his eye sockets, his nose, his mouth, completely covering him. He choked on it as he stumbled away. Dream kept him from falling over. The ink tasted horrible and the feeling of it inside of Nightmare's skull was even worse. "Ink!!! Help him!!" Drean cried. "H-he'll b-be fine...r-right?? It's just ink?!" Ink's expression darkened. _

_ "I-I'n not sure, Dream... That isn't normal ink. It's the same stuff that helped you come alive. I don't know how Nightmare's body will react to it," Ink said, uncertain. Just then, Nightmare coughed up a mouthful of the black ink. Dream pat his back. "Let him cough it up, that'll help get it out of his system," Ink said. Nightmare screamed in pain as ink leaked from his eye sockets and made cracks in his skull. Dream backed away, horrified as Nightmare's skull cracked and ink spilled from it, never ending. It leaked through his clothing and pooled around him. Ink grabbed Dream and pulled him away, ignoring his cries of protest. He shoved him out the door, leaving Night alone in the ink-covered room. _

_ "H-help...m-me..." Nightmare collapsed onto the ground as the ink covered him. _

_ "P-please... Dream...? Ink...? Anyone...? Pease...h-help me...i-it hurts..." _

 

**\----------Large Time Skip----------**

 

_ Dear Cross, _

_ It's been a while since we've animated together, hasn't it? Those years really slid by, didn't they? Well, since you're moved back in town, meet me at the old workshop, I want to show you something. And one more thing: Whatever you do, don't turn on the Ink Machine. _

__ __ _ Sincerely, _

__ __ _ -Ink Drew _

Cross laughed, remembering how much he teased Ink because of his name, 'Ink Drew'. He stepped through the door and entered the workshop. Cross smiled, remembering helping Ink with organization. It wasn't the most important job, but Cross liked helping his friend. He took out a separate sheet of paper that mapped out the workshop.

Cross double checked the map and started towards the Ink Machine. He noticed that the red meant doors, all of which were locked. Cross looked at the room labeled 'INK' and started towards it. That must be the machine. Cross felt the need to restart it. But then again, the note said not to... "What could go wrong?" Cross thought out loud as he entered the Ink Machine Room.

"Huh..." Cross saw that there was nothing there BUT the Ink Machine. Hence the room's name, but he still expe-... Cross turned to see a cardboard cutout of the two popular brothers he and Ink animated: Dream & Nightmare. He smiled, filled with nostalgia as memories flooded him. The two brothers had an arm around the other, Dream had two fingers held up and Nightmare was simply standing there, looking straight forward. It was almost unsettling. _ Almost _ . Cross turned away and brought his attention to the Ink Machine.

He stepped to it and pressed the 'on' button. Cross jumped back as ink spewed out of the large machine without warning. He pressed the button again, trying to turn it off. Nothing happened. Cross stood back as the ink spread across the floor until it was covered with a fresh layer of ink. His eyes widened as it spilled out of the room and into the hall.

He turned and fled, turning a corner. Two ways. Cross bolted right and continued straight. He froze at what was in the room.

_ Dream. _

Dream was suspended on a table, his top off, showing his ribcage. They were horribly cracked and his soul was gone. His soul: the thing that kept him alive. Dream's small back was covered in golden magic and scarlet dried blood. Cross took a step back...bumping right into someone. He silently prayed that it was Ink as he turned to see who it was.

He had no clue who it was. Or what it was. He -Cross assumed it was male- was completely covered in back ink and had four tentacles coming from his back. One eye was completely covered by ink, so he could only see out of one bright blue eye.

Cross screamed and backed away until he hit the table Dream was in. His breath picked up speed as the ink thing came closer. "N...N-ni....I...N-Night...." He said, every breath coming out painful. Cross noticed something. He looked... _ sad _ ... Like he was regretful about something. It made Cross relax the tiniest bit. "N-Night....m...ma...re..." He said, forcing it out. "Nightmare..." Cross stared at him. "N-Name....N-Nightmare...." He paused, as if wondering if what he was saying were true. "M-my...name...i-is... N-Nightmare...." Cross finally understood.

"Y-You're....Nightmare?" He asked to make sure. He nodded, ink dripping from him. "Dream's brother?" He paused and thought.

"D-Dream..." He stepped forward and Cross froze again. Cross watched as Nightmare took another step forward. "S-sorry....." He reached out an ink-dripping hand. Nightmare suddenly let out an ear-shattering screech as a beam of light pierced through him, making a noticeable hole. He screeched as his figure wavered and he melted into nothing but ink.

"C-CROSS!!" Ink rushed to him, holding a flashlight. "Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly. "Why did you turn on the machine?!" Cross stared at him, trying to answer them for himself. He was fine. Physically, at least. He wasn't sure on how he felt about Nightmare, an animated character, having so much sorrow and guilt and anger in his gaze. As to why he turned on the machine...

"U-Umm...." Ink dropped the flashlight and shook Cross, demanding answers. Cross shoved him away and took a beep breath, immediately regretting it. The room reeked and was filed with ink. Even the air tasted of it. "I-I'm fine...." He stuttered. Ink sighed in relief.

"Good....but...why did you turn on the Ink Machine??" Ink asked.

"It felt _ right _ ..." Cross said uncertainly, sounding like he was insane. Ink sighed.

"It has that effect on some people...." He glanced around. "Quick, follow me. We need to turn it off."

"I-I've tried....I-It didn't work." Cross said and Ink sighed.

" _ He _ doesn't like us being here..." Ink said as they made their way to the Ink Machine Room.

"I want answers," Cross growled.

"Okay..." Ink sighed and looked at the machine. "We have some time... So. When the Ink Machine was first built..." Ink explained everything from when the tank had cracked to when he dragged Dream away, leaving Nightmare alone. "...But we came back one day... After a few days, everything was back -mostly- to normal. No more episodes were aired, though. I left Dream alone overnight once...and when I came back in the morning...he was dead...just as you saw him. I ran out and immediately closed the place down. Nightmare should never be let out or he might kill more innocent people," Ink explained. Cross nodded, lost in thought as Ink reached to press the button. "When I turn this off, the ink will disappear and Nightmare will go back in the Ink Tank."

"That sounds awful..." Cross murmured.

"I know...but that's how Nightmare's contained..." Ink trailed of as he turned to press the button. He froze as he saw ink building up. Ink's eyes widened and he tried to press the button. "N-NIGHTMARE DON'T!!" He backed up against the wall as Nightmare formed in front of his eyes and growled, clearly angry.

"Don't do that," He growled, having no trouble speaking at all. "I warned you last time..." His tentacles formed pointed ands and aimed them and Ink. Cross saw pure anger in his gaze. Nightmare turned his head slightly, just enough to see Cross. He froze as they made eye contact. He growled, as if shaking something away, and turned his attention back to Ink, who was shaking.

"N-Nightmare...w-we can t-talk!!" He insisted.

"You said that last time...and you tricked me..." He growled. He saw Cross' confused look out of the corner of his gaze and smirked. "You haven't told him yet?" He asked. Ink shook his head quickly.

"N-Nightmare d-don't!!" He begged, growing desperate.

"No. As the first visitor I've had in a  **long time** ...he should know who his _ 'friend' _ is.  **Right, Ink** ?" His voice grew slightly demonic as his figure wavered and shifted, as if he was eager to tell a story...yet in a slightly insane or giddy way.

**"Long ago....when you came back for me days after the ink took over... You said that you could help. That you could bring me back. I listened and believed. I did that because I** **_trusted_ ** **you...you were my** **_friend_ ** **. And even Dream wanted to help. But I heard hat you told Dream.** **_You fed him lies_ ** **... You told my brother that I was** **_hopeless_ ** **...that I would have to be** **_terminated_ ** **. But...you know something that I've heard? You can't spell** **_DETERMINATION_ ** **without** **_TERMINATION_ ** **. You told him to lure me to the Ink Machine... I thought that he couldn't possibly stop me. I didn't know that YOU would out me in a prison. So I followed him, acting clueless. Once we were there, he hugged me. He told me, and I quote: 'I'm so sorry, brother. But we'll find a way...and this is for the best! You'll be okay, brother, I promise.'...and I believed him. How could I** **not? He's my brother. Then YOU came. You shoved Dream away...you lied to him as well. We BOTH thought that I would be okay...but you LIED. The creator lied to us,"** Nightmare laughed, a bone-chilling thing to hear.

**"You shoved him away while you stopped the Ink Flow...and** **_you trapped me_ ** **,"** Nightmare broke out in insane laughter again. **"Y-YOU!! OF ALL PEOPLE!! NOT TO MENTION YOUR FOLLOWERS!!  ERROR! REBOOT AND ERASER!! ENCRE AND FALLACY!!!** **_THE CREATORS LIED TO US!!"_ **

Nightmare stopped, doubled over, and laughed for a minute, As if that was something he's been wanting to say for a _LONG_ time. He stood up straight and grinned. **"Anyways, after you left Dream alone that one night...did you really expect him to NOT turn on that damn Ink Machine?!?! When he saw me...oh, the look on his face!! His brother, finally back! But then again....I REALLY wanted revenge...."** His voice faded and the light in his eye died. He clearly wasn't fond of what was next.

**_"And I killed him..."_** He whispered, as if realizing it for the first time. He stared at Ink. "It's all your fault. If you haven't built the machine...Dream would still be here..." His voice cracked as it returned to normal. He glared at Ink and pressed a tentacle against his shirt, where his soul would be. There was a painful crack in the air as Nightmare struck Ink.

Ink looked at Nightmare. "I thought I had told you before, Nightmare..." Ink said softly. "I don't have a soul," He glanced at Cross before continuing. "Nightmare...I can help you...I promise, I WILL find a way-"

"NO," Nightmare growled. "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED IT!! I like this...I feel...  _ powerful _ ..." He grinned. He aimed his tentacles at Ink again. "If you won't die...then I can at least _ grind you into  _ **_DUST_ ** ."

"N-Nightmare...wait..." Cross said softly, stepping forward. Nightmare froze, just for a second, and Ink teleported away. Nightmare hissed in annoyance and glared at Cross.

"What do you want? It won't matter, now that Ink's left you here with me. He clearly doesn't care if another dies to my hand. Speak before I kill you," Nightmare growled. Cross gulped and nodded.

"I just...I want to help y-" Cross cut himself off as the ink on the floor started sliding towards him. "...you...?" He finished, uncertain. "N-Nightmare?? What are you do...ing...???" He shuddered as the ink wrapped around his ankles.

"I don't need your help," He growled. "I don't need anyone. Why did I not kill you faster?" Nightmare grinned and ink shot up, wrapping around Cross' arms, restraining him from moving.

"N-Nightmare," Cross started to shake as ink wrapped around his neck. "You... You don't have to do...this..." He gasped for air as the grip increased. "Please...don't do th-this..." Cross forced out, the ink seeping in his mouth as he spoke and the ink's grip tightened. His eyes slowly shut as his air ran out, and he went limp.

Nightmare stopped. He tilted his head, slightly confused. Why wasn't Cross moving? He released Cross and he fell to the ink-covered ground. "Cross?" Nightmare asked. He didn't understand the concept of 'most living organisms need oxygen to live' or the fact that skeletons didn't have a heart or lungs. He was only a living and breathing  animated character. Nightmare stepped towards Cross and nudged him with his foot. Nightmare picked him up with his tentacles and shook him.

"Wake up," He growled. When he saw that Cross wasn't moving, he summoned his soul. It was still intact...so why wasn't he moving? Nightmare thought for a brief moment that he had killed Cross. Nightmare glanced around the room. He set Cross down on the ink-covered floor of the Ink Machine Room and sat beside him, waiting. "Wake up," Nightmare said, shaking Cross again. "Cross.... _ wake up _ ...."

Nightmare glanced around the musty room. The air smelled and tasted of ink. The room was dusty, it's floors covered in ink. Nightmare thought before realizing something: ink was poisonous. Or at least, you shouldn't consume it. Yet Cross had swallowed ink... Nightmare wondered if that was the problem. The ink around Cross moved away, leaving him on bare wood. Cross started coughing as he jolted up. Nightmare watched as he doubled over and spat out mouthfuls of ink. He wiped the access from his mouth with his sleeve and blinked, collecting his thoughts. He stood up shakily and saw Nightmare. He froze briefly as Night stood up and faced him curiously. "Nightmare?" He asked.

"Cross," He stated, pretending that he didn't care. Cross blinked.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked. Nightmare shrugged and shok his head.

"No, you seem interesting," He said. Cross looked around and stood up.

"...I need to go," He said. "Sorry..." Nightmare growled and melted into ink. Cross shuddered, yet still felt bad for leaving him in the workshop. "I'll come back soon, though," He said, though he wasn't sure if Nightmare was listening.

 

**~~~~~A few days later~~~~~**

 

Cross came back every day, bringing items for Nightmare. Nightmare never gave to much information to Cross about himself, but it was clear that he liked his company. Cross liked being with Nightmare, even if the ink demon didn't show any reaction.

One day, Cross was incredibly tired. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Nightmare watched in curiosity as he came close to falling asleep. Nightmare didn't understand the concept of 'sleep' to much, he only thought that it was to pass the time. Nightmare poked him out of curiosity. "What is it?" Cross mumbled.

"Why are you falling asleep?" Nightmare asked,

"I'm tired..." Cross said, opening his eyes. Nightmare tilted his head to the side but didn't say anything else. Cross closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nightmare thought that Cross looked oddly cute sleeping. Nightmare jumped as the door opened.

"STAND BACK!" Someone shouted. It was Ink. He had a gun. Nightmare stood in front of Cross, growling. Cross woke suddenly and jumped up, seeing Ink about to shoot Nightmare.

"DON'T!!" Cross shouted, blocking Nightmare with his body. "Don't shoot!!" Ink paused, lowering the gun.

"Why are you still here?! Why are you defending him?" Ink asked.

Nightmare growled and ink wrapped around Ink. He flung the animator out the door and slammed it shut. Cross squeaked as Nightmare pinned him to the wall and stared at him. "Why did you defend me?" He asked.

"I-I don't want you to die!" Cross admitted. Nightmare raised an 'eyebrow'.

"That doesn't answer my question," He said. "Why don't you want me to die? And...if Ink did shot me, it would not hurt me in any way."

Cross looked down and mumbled something. Nightmare lifted his head to see that Cross was blushing. "I...." His voice became too quiet to hear. "I-I like you...."

"Well, I would assume you do, since you choose to come here," Nightmare said.

"M-more then you think...." Cross' face was burning with blush.

"Love??" Nightmare asked, realizing what Cross was saying. Cross' blush darkened and he nodded. He looked down, not seeing that Nightmare was blushing. Nightmare gently lifted Cross' head so their eyes were meeting. Nightmare leaned in and gently kissed Cross.

They seperated. Nightmare was filled with a fluttery and warm feeling, he didn't know what it was but he liked it. Cross felt exactly the same. They kissed again, the kiss lasting longer. They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss.

Ink stood awkwardly stood in the doorway, sweating.

"Well...they do look cute together..."   



	4. Crossmare - The Thing Feared Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very old chapter, so bare with the cringy-ness.

"Cross?"

"Yes, senpai?" He asked.

"Do me a favor."

"Anything!" Cross grinned and bounced up and down happily.

"Good, now let Chara take control," I commanded. Cross froze and his eye lights went out. Huh....I've never seen him like this.

"W-why...?" Cross asked.

"Based on what I have gathered about them, they are much stronger then you. Therefore, much more helpful. I don't need you, I need Chara," I growled. "Simple enough."

Cross stepped back. "N-no...you don't understand! They won't do anything you say!" He insisted.

"I believe I know what I am making you do," I saw something flash in his eyes, making me grin. "Chara, take control."

Cross' right eye changed to a targeting symbol, but it had gone as quickly as it had come. "N-no! I can't let the-" I swiftly stepped in front of him.

"Cross, do as it say," I tilted his head so our eyes met. "I only ask you to do this: Let Chara take control."

Cross started shaking. "N-no....I can't let them...I can't...." He whimpered as I cornered him. Cross' eyes widened and he begun to side-step away.

"You trust me, right, Cross? You love me, don't you, Cross?" I asked, toying with his emotions. Cross' cheeks turned faint purple as response. "Trust me," Cross' gaze fized to the ground. "You know thay you can not deny me, Cross."

Cross started shaking again. "Nightmare..." His voice cracked as he said my name. "Please..."

I pinned him to the wall and my grin grew, feeling stronger thanks to his emotions, yet weaker at the same time. "You love me, and you cannot deny that. You tell me so every single day, countless times. You ask me to notice you, to speak to you. You say that you will do anything. If that is true, then let Chara take control."

Cross swallowed hard and thought. "Please...be careful..." He begged. "I won't let Chara take over, they're too strong."

"If they are so strong, how are you able to keep them in check?" I taunted. A shadow _cross_ ed Cross' face.

"Sleepless nights," He answered grimly. I laughed nervously, unsure weather he was being serious or not. "Why do you think I always look tired?"

"Well, you could just sleep while Chara's in control," I pointed out. "Do this one thing for me~" Cross glanced away and shook his head. "I'll ask you nicely one last time, let Chara take control," Cross shook his head again. "Well then..." I sighed, dropping my taunting act and pinned Cross to the wall. "Hard way it is, then."

I aimed a tentacle at Cross' left eye socket. "Last chance~" I growled. He started shaking as he spoke.

"O-Okay!! I-I'll let Chara take o-over!!" He looked like he was about to cry. "J-Just....Nightmare... Please be careful..." His eye lights went out. His right eye light was replaced with a targeting symbol and his left eye was plain white.

"Thank you for letting me in control," 'Cross' said, smiling. "I only have one thing to say."

"What is it?" I asked, pleased that Cross had given up.

"Cross was right," Chara grinned as their eyes dilated. "You have no idea what you're getting into. But, I have to ask: do you feel bad?" They asked.

"Feel bad? Why would I?" I snorted.

"Heh. You forced Cross, the only one besides your brother who cares about you, to do the one thing he HATES. He wants to keep you safe," Chara grinned.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Nightmare asked, wondering what Chara was going on about.

**_"ME."_ **

Chara summoned a knife almost twice their size and held it, ready to fight. I jumped back as they swung it. I immediately started to regret letting Chara in control. I should have listened. Chara laughed, it sent a chill down my spine. Chara swung their knife mercilessly at me. After what must've been an hour of fighting...I was too tired to fight anymore.

"Given up yet?" Chara mocked. I growled and straightened. "Heh. Want my MERCY yet?"

"I'll never take your pity," I growled. Chara snapped their fingers and I found that I couldn't move. Chara stepped forward until they were centimeters from me.

"Very well, then. I will offer you ONE thing, though. If you swear to do this, I won't kill ya'," Chara told me, looking slightly calmer.

"Get it over with," I snarled.

"Sheesh, how do you put up with this guy?" Chara muttered to (Cross) themselves. "Anyways, here's the deal: you treat Cross with some respect, and I won't kill you."

"That's it?" I asked. They nodded.

"That's it. Well, mostly," They summoned their soul. "Get me a human and monster soul and we'll be set," They said and hid their soul again. "Deal?" I thought.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but deal," The restraints vanished from around me and I could move again. Chara held out their hand and shook mine.

"Good. Welp, I'll pass out due to exhaustion now," Chara's eyes closed and they fell backwards.

I stared at them as their form shifted, and Cross was laying before me. I knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. He was fine, only passed out or sleeping. Based on how peaceful he looked, he was sleeping.

I decided to get the souls and get it over with. I picked Cross up and took him to his room. Once he was laying in his bed, I teleported away to get the souls.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

It was impossible to get the souls without shattering them. I held Underswap Chara and Sans in my tentacles as I waited for Cross. He stepped into view and stared at me in shock & confusion. "I have what you asked for, Chara," I said, holding the two prisoners tight. Cross still looked confused but it quickly turned to pain as Chara -I assumed- was taking over. Underswap Chara looked scared and confused while Swap Sans was trying to talk his way out. Chara, Cross Chara, stepped forward, wielding their knife.

"Glad you held up your end of the deal," Chara grinned as I set the two victims down. "Stay still~ This'll only hurt for a second.

 

***Chara tried TALKING with their other version.**

**-999 HP**

***Sans called out for his brother.**

**-999 HP**

Chara stared at the two souls, grinning.

***** **_CXXXX_ ** **ABSORBED Sans' and Chara's souls.**

I was blinded by the massive light that burst. It lasted for only a few seconds before dying down, revealing Cross and Chara lying on the ground, passed out. Cross was, at least. Chara was wide awake and looking around in excitement. They looked at me. "Thanks!" And they -carrying their massive knife- ran off.

Honestly, I didn't care what happened to them. I wanted to make up to Cross for what I had made him do. I picked him up and took him to our home.

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

Cross was lying in his bed, sleeping. I was waiting for him to wake up. Then again, if what Cross said about sleepless nights were true, then he'd be out for a while. I sighed and got up to go to my own room. "Nightmare....?" I heard Cross mumble, half asleep. I went to his side.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"The best in a long time," He said truthfully. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good..." I sat beside him on the bed. "You'll be able to get more sleep now."

"Huh...?" He asked, confused. "What about Ch-" He stopped and zoned out for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. His eyes turned into stars and he gave a wide smile. "THANK YOU!!!!!" He squealed, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I made you give Chara control," I apologized. I felt a rush of positive emotions, and they felt warm and good, unlike how they would normally feel. Cross hugged my tighter.

"I forgive you!" He reassured me. I felt his grip tighten as he started shaking. He was crying. I lifted his head up.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I-I'm s-so happy!" I buried his face in my jacket again. I smiled and sighed, starting to rub his back. Cross' breathing slowed as he fell asleep. I set him in his bed and got up. I took one last glance at his peaceful sleeping form before leaving his room.

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

I woke to feel something snuggling against me. Cross. He was sound asleep. I brought him closer to my chest and sighed, happy. "Cross?" I asked quietly, not knowing if he was awake or not.

"Senpai?" He asked looking into my eyes sleepily.

"I love you," I told him, lightly kissing his forehead. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

Cross hugged me, already dozing off again. "I love you too..."

  
  



	5. Crossmare - Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This as well as the next few chapters posted are going to be about a year old, and this one is rather short.

None of us have seen Nightmare all day, and so far only I was worried. Killer had simply said that he was taking some time off, after all, we  _ were  _ a pain. Dust couldn't care less and Horror had ran off to do his own thing a half-hour ago. Dust and Killer had followed him soon after, leaving me alone in the castle.

I walked through the halls, bored. I happened to be walking by Nightmare's door when I heard coughing from inside. I stopped and slowly tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, most likely by mistake. I stepped in the room, knowing that Nightmare was inside. He was, and he was in his bed.

He was in his passive form, unmoving. He was curled up and looked like he was trying to sleep. He immediately noticed I was with him and he shot up. He hissed in pain and held his head from sitting up to fast. I let him be, until the pain passed. He growled and glared at me. "What are you doing here? _ Get out _ !" His voice was scratchy and he was obviously in pain. I stepped towards Nightmare, wanting to help him. "Ge-" He broke off in a coughing fit. He held his chest and wheezed, sweating. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. "I don't care...." He mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Nightmare growled. I stood beside him and placed my hand on his forehead. He had a fever. I glanced around before teleporting away.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. I soaked it in cold water before teleporting back to Nightmare.

He opened his eyes a sliver, watching me as I walked towards him. He tensed up as I placed the towel on his forehead, but relaxed immediately after. I stood beside him. "Do you need anything?" He opened his eyes a sliver.

"...what...?" His eyes closed again. Nightmare broke into another coughing fit. "...water..." He forced out. I nodded and teleported away. I grabbed a bottle of cold water and teleported back to Nightmare. He slowly sat up, clutching his head. He held out a hand to take the water. I didn't give it to him and instead slowly tilted his head back. "What are you doing?" He asked tiredly.

"Giving you water," I responded. He didn't say anything. Nightmare slowly opened his mouth, clearly uncomfortable, and let me pour the cool liquid down his throat. He slowly relaxed and downed the entire bottle. I set the empty bottle down and sat beside him. He curled up and hugged himself.

"Leave me alone..." He croaked. I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. I hugged him, earning small whines of protest. "Stop it..." He whined.

"Go to sleep..." I pet his head. Nightmare squirmed, trying to escape. He sighed, giving up. He curled up and rest his head on my chest. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about this..." He grumbled. I nodded and held him tighter. I slowly moved him so he was sitting on my lap. He shifted around, trying to fall asleep. Eventually, his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.


	6. Crossmare - Asylum

I cried out- struggling as they took me away.  "NO!! NO!!!" I screamed as they took me away from my AU. "NO!!! CHARA!! CHARA!!!" I shrieked. They forced me through a portal. "CHARA!! HELP ME!!!" I begged. "STOP HURTING HIM!!!" But they didn't. They kept hurting me...

They wouldn't stop hurting him....

"LET CROSS GO!" Grillby shouted, trying to protect me.

"He's unstable, we need to take him."

"LET HIM GO-"

"HE NEEDS TO ACCEPT THAT CHARA IS DEAD!!"

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

I sat in the white room, leaning against the pillow-soft wall. Today I would be getting a new coach. The last one, Fell, didn't like me very much. Chara didn't either. I've had a few before him, but none stay more than a week or so. They all say the same thing: "He's hopeless."

I don't know what they mean by that. I feel fine- and Chara's with me. I sighed and watched as workers walked by, glancing at me. One of them -Undyne- growled at me. She made me 'snap' once, and I scratched her eye real bad so she had to get an eye-patch. I still feel bad about it, but Chara says that it's not my fault. I believe them, since almost no one here is trustworthy.

Everyone here hated me. I had no clue why. I had always happy, and had an odd obsession with Band-Aids. They all hurt me anyways.

Hopefully my new coach is nice, I can't remember the last time someone was nice besides Toriel.

 

**~~~~~Nightmare's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

First day. Time to get assigned to a patient. I followed Toriel through the maze of halls to the back of the building. She led me to a single room.

In it was a skeleton wearing a black and white straight jacket. He was looking around and he met my gaze. He jumped up and ran forward, right against the glass. He bounced up and down, clearly excited.

"This is Cross," Toriel said. "For the first week, you will monitor and converse with him through the glass. After the first week, we will let you in with him," She explained. "He is quite unstable, and no one has stayed past one week."

"It's my first proper day out of training and you're putting me with someone 'quite unstable'," I raised an 'eyebrow'. Toriel nodded sheepishly.

"He's the only one without someone watching over him," She glanced at him. "I'll let you be. You can stay with him until 8:00," She scurried away.

I nodded and sat down. This will be a long shift. "Hello, Cross. I'm Nightmare."

"HI NIGHTMARRREEEE!" He squealed. Yep, he was unstable. He sat down _ cross _ -legged on the soft ground. "Is it your first day?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded. "How long have you been here?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh...." He thought. "How long has it been, Chara?" He turned to face empty air. "Oh yeah! Several years!"

I can see why. "Who is Chara?"

"They're my friend! I'd point to them but my arms are tied up!" He squeaked. "Say hi to him, Chara!"

No response.

"They're just shy!" Cross flopped onto his side, trying to untie the sleeves of the straight jacket. I watched as he squirmed for a few minutes, and he eventually freed himself. He spread his arms out, grinning. "I did it!"  _ 'He's childish, I can deal with that.'  _ I thought.

"Good job."

"Niiggghhhhhhttyy....... Do you like it here?" He asked.

"What did you just call me? I prefer just 'Nightmare' or 'Night'."

"Nightmare's too looonnngggggg!!" He turned onto his back. "I like Nighty better than Night! So, do you like it here?"

"It's nice," I shrugged.

"Are you gonna be one of the meanies?" He asked.

"What?"

"They didn't like me..." His bright smile faded in less than a second. "They said that Chara wasn't real..." Cross curled up. "You seem nice..." He closed his eyes, pressing his body against the glass. Soon, he had fallen asleep.

I stood up and checked the time. It was six, so I still had  two more hours.

It was going to be a long shift.

**~~~~~One Week Later + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

One week. Nighty isn't so bad, I've actually gotten attached to him. Chara's okay with him.  _ Today's the day! They'll let him in! _ The lack of physical contact for so long made me lose it a bit.

Toriel opened the glass door, letting Nighty in. She was making sure I didn't hurt him. Nighty stepped in and I immediately rammed into him, knocking him over. He let out a squeak as I hugged him tight. He let me. I looked up to see Toriel's shocked face. Nighty gave her a weak thumbs-up as I attached himself to him. "He's good."

Toriel smiled, incredibly happy. Someone could finally look after me and help me recover, though I still don't see why I need to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chara smiling brightly. I felt my smiled widen and a squealed in joy.

Nightmare slowly sat up with me on his lap. I purred loudly and hugged him tighter. Nighty chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Toriel had left and shut the door, leaving it unlocked.

I nuzzled my head in his chest, my straight jacket's sleeves hanging limply by my side. "Nice to see you again," Nighty smiled. I slid off of him and flopped sideways onto the floor, grinning widely.

"YAY!!!" I squealed, stars in my eyes.

 

**~~~~~Nightmare's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I smiled at Cross' reaction. We were making progress, slowly. He's been talking to 'Chara' less and less and has gotten much less hostile towards some workers here. I saw something out of the corner of my eye: a ghost.  _ No. _ I told myself. Ghosts are not real, only stories to scare children.

They smiled and Cross saw them. "CHARRRRAAAAAA!!!!" He cried out, jumping up. He tripped over his sleeves and fell over. He jumped right back up and hugged them, nearly fazing through. I stared at them in shock.

_ "Thank you," _ They said, turning to me. I froze.  _ "For caring for him." _

Cross looked at them in confusion. "What?" He asked. Chara only smiled and turned to me.

_"Take care of him,"_ They said. I nodded dumbly. _"Please..."_ Their figure shimmered, wavering. Cross stared at them in worry. Tears could be seen in the corners of his eye sockets. _"Shh, Cross,_ _it's okay._

_ Nightmare will take care of you, okay?" _ He nodded, letting Chara wipe his tears away.  _ "I'll be going now, okay? Bye, Cross."  _ They vanished completely, leaving Cross crying on the ground.

He ran to me and clung to me, crying his heart out. I pat his back, stunned as to what had just happened. Chara was real. They were real the entire time. Cross wasn't insane, he was just being taken care of.

Cross clung to me for a whole hour, crying. Once he had finally stopped, he sniffed and looked up at me. "Nighty...?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes, Cross?"

"I don't like it here..." He whimpered, tightening his grip on me. I felt sympathy jab at my soul. I felt the need to get him out. He didn't deserve to be here. He started crying quietly, burying his head in my chest.

"It's okay..." I soothed, petting his head. "You'll get out of here, it'll just take time." It was true, since Chara was...gone....hopefully he could fully 'recover', since they were no longer there for him to talk to. He nodded, letting hope seep into his soul, and curled up on my lap.

Sadly, Toriel had called me out. Cross whined softly as I left and locked him in the room. Toriel looked at me hopefully. "Did you make any progress?" She asked.

"A lot," I answered truthfully. "He should recover." Toriel let out a sigh of relief and pat my shoulder. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you, Nightmare," Tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you so much...!" She hugged me, lifting me off of the ground. After a while, she let go, setting me back on the ground. "A-Apologies f-for crying...it's just...he's been here for so long. A few years, maybe...and now...he can recover just that bit faster..." She smiled, no words could describe how happy she was.

I smiled and nodded. Toriel wiped some of her tears away. "If this week goes well, maybe we can take him outside," She said happily. I nodded, remembering how much Cross said he wanted to go outside. "You can go see him again, I'll be in the front if you need something," She smiled and walked away.

I re-entered Cross' room and let him crawl back onto my lap. He was tired from everything. He sniffed closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he fell asleep.

 

**~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~**

 

Cross was very attached to me, to say the least. He's always happy whenever I'm around him, but always quiet when I'm not, or so I've been told.

I was currently leading him out of his room to go outside. It had been a long time since he'd gotten fresh  air. Toriel and I had agreed that he needed it.

Cross was clinging to me as we walked through the Asylum. We got a few stares, since word about how "I was the only one who had gotten through to Cross, one of the most unstable patents in the Asylum" had spread like wildfire. We shuffled out into the courtyard.

Cross let go of me and stared at the sky in amazement. I let him gape at the outside and started looking around. There were a couple of people in the courtyard with us. Only my half-brother  Halluciv and his patient Xcellence were with us. They were talking to each other, not paying us any mind.

"Nighty..." Cross tugged on my arm and pointed to a small bird in amazement. "Look!" I nodded. The bird flew away and Cross looked like he was about to chase it. I gently grabbed his arm in case he went after the bird. He restrained himself from doing it and instead looked around. He was amazed at every little thing. It's like what some people say: "It's the little things in life that count."

thing. It's like what some people say: "It's the little things in life that count."

 

**~~~~~Several Months Later~~~~~**

 

It had been several months since I met Cross, and now he was being released. He was still as energetic and curious as he had been when I was assigned to him. He seemed to finally accept that Chara was gone. He still called me Nighty, though.

I walked beside him as we walked around town. The asylum had given him some clothing, but not a home. Therefore, it was planned that I'll take care of him while the home is sorted out.

"Nighty?" Cross asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you!" He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. _   
_


	7. Crossmare - Ohana Means Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo and Sitch belongs to Walt Disney, not me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ESCAPED?!"

"I-I mean, I can get it back-"

He was cut off by a loud boom. Someone screamed. "IT TOOK A SHIP!!"

The two glanced at each other for a long moment. "I thought you said that it was not sentient," he growled.

"Well, about that..." he trailed off. "I thought it would add a nice touch to him..."

"Dear Seraphim...." the leader face-palmed. "Dear me. Sci, what were you thinking?!"

"About how he could...help?"

"Get Error," Seraphim muttered, their hand still over their face. "Take three others with you and get 626 back."  

"O-okay!"

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

The small creature hit the road with a gross  _ splat _ . The ship had been blasted to pieces, and he had been catapulted to Earth. More specifically, a place similar to Hawaii. A small island. He reformed and sat up, rubbing his head with one of his four tentacles. He slowly blinked, his two glowing teal eyes scanning the area curiously.

A frog hopped beside him and croaked. The alien turned to it and poked it. The frog croaked again. The alien blinked and picked the frog up. He squeezed it and then threw it full-speed out of view. He laughed in cruel amusement.

Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky. The alien looked up as rain began to fall. He blinked and stood up.

Just then, a truck zoomed into view. He turned around and the lights blinded him. The truck's horn blared as it ran into the creature, sending the poor thing under and through its wheels.

The truck skidded to a stop. Someone stepped out with a flashlight, confused. Another person stepped out.

"What was that?" one asked.

"A dog?" the other guessed. "Certainly the size of a big one."

Black goop seeped out from the wheels and formed behind them. It regained the shape of the alien. He stared at the humans with curiosity as his tentacles retracted into his back. He shifted as they sank into his form. Overly dizzy and nauseated, he flopped over in a dazed heap.

The humans turned and saw the alien. One of them picked him up. "Eww...all gooey," one said. "Do you think that he got slathered in oil?"  The other shrugged. "We'll bring 'em to someone."

 

**~~~~~Time Skip + Cross' P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I tugged Chara along. "Let's go let's goooo!!" I whined. They rolled their eye and let me go to sprint ahead into the building.

"Do you even know what you're going to get?" Chara asked in amusement. I shrugged, grinning. The lady at the counter smiled. I tuned out what they were saying, waiting impatiently for the lady to let me into the back room, where all the puppies were.

Soon she opened the gate. I ran through excitedly. I looked through the pens, but there was nothing there. "Hello?" I called. "Are there any dogs in here?"

 

**~~~~~not-named-yet-so-he's-still-626's P.O.V.~~~~~**

  
  


I peered out at the creature. He was short and had a furry thing around his neck. I walked into view and tilted my head to the side. His eyes lit up with excitement and he immediately strode towards me.

I saw a picture on the wall. It was of one of the furry-things being hugged by a creature similar to the one in front of me. Confused, I hugged the creature.

"Wow..." he hugged back. I blinked, still very confused. I sat down and looked up at him. He motioned for me to follow him. I did, gripping the furry thing. I put part of it around my own neck and mimicked his voice.

"Wow..." I echoed. He stopped and turned to me.

"You can talk?!" he asked in wonder. I only blinked in response. He took me by the hand and giddily left the kennel room.  "All our dogs our adoptable-" the human stopped upon seeing me. She jumped up. "-EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE!!”

The other human grabbed the skeleton and dragged him back, away from me. The lady grabbed me and dragged me back. I managed to pull the fuzzy thing off of the skeleton and hold it tight.

"Cross get away from that!" the human hissed. The skeleton whined and squirmed out of their arms. I was released and sat down, still holding the furry thing.

Cross, or at least I think that's his name, picked me up. I hissed at the contact. He carefully set me down and pat my head instead. That, I was fine with.  "Can we get him??" Cross asked pleadingly, making wide eyes at the human. "Please? He can even talk!"

The human face-palmed and sighed deeply. Cross wrapped the fuzzy thing around my neck and pet my head. I sat down and flopped onto my back, making a growling sound. I was bored.  "He can!" Cross whined. He pointed to me. "Say hi!"

I sat up slowly and nuzzled into the fuzzy thing. The human was already trying to tell him that I couldn't speak, but trying to be gentle with it. The human who brought me here was keeping her gaze on me. "H-ha...hi?" I worded it out slowly. It sounded weird. "Hai?"

They all stared at me. Do the furry things back there  _ not _ do that? Cross hugged me, and I suppressed hissing from the contact. Once he let me go I sat down again, wondering how long this would last.

 

**~~~~~3rd P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

"So, do you have the description of 626?" Error asked.

Sci gave a small nod. "He is irresistibly drawn to large cities, where he will destroy quite a few trees, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe." 

Error, Horror, Killer, and Dust all stared at him. They each had a 'what exactly were you thinking?'  look on their faces. Sci gulped. "Well, anyways, he shouldn't have strayed too far from where the ship crashed."

"I meant physical description...." Error muttered. "But I guess that's....good to know?"

 

**~~~~~626's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

"So, what will his name be?" Chara, who was Cross' caretaker, asked.  Cross gazed at me for a long moment before answering. I played with the fuzzy-scarf-thing while they talked. By 'played', it meant tripping over it and getting tangled in it.

"Nighty~!" Cross hugged me tight while I was trying to escape the scarf again. I was used to the hugging by now, and just let him be. Nighty? What kind of name is that?

Chara face-palmed, but didn't protest. "Fine. Nighty it is."

I was silently hoping that they would talk Cross out of 'naming' me that. I guess that they wanted Cross happy, so 'Nighty' it would be. I'm never going to live this down…

He cuddled and nuzzled me as he carried me to what I guessed was his room. It was small, but neat. He set me down on a bundle of blankets and pat my head again. "I'm going to get you something, okay?" he said, as if it was a question. "Stay here."

Of course, I disobeyed. I left the blanket pile and got on his bed. It was soft and warm. I got under the covers and got comfortable, even letting my tentacles reform.

I ended up retracting them soon after. It's uncomfortable to have something protruding from your back when you're trying to lay on your back.

Cross came back with something, but I didn't know what. It was a white liquid. "It's milk," he said. "And get offff!" he set the two glasses down and gently pushed me. "That's by bed...!"

"Nooooo-" I whined as he managed to move me over. He got in beside me and sat up. I did the same and tried pushing him off. He squeaked, probably not expecting me to succeed in shoving him off the bed.

Cross huffed and gave me a glass of 'milk'. He was drinking his own milk, suddenly looking tired. I thought 'why not' and downed the liquid. It wasn't that bad. I set the glass down and laid down again. He got in beside me once he was done. The bed was decently sized, so we both fit in it with room to spare. I guess he can stay.

He hugged me tight. "Cute puppy!" he squeaked.  _ Well, if you find rouge genetic experiments cute… _

I whined as he hugged me tighter. I liked it, but it was getting hard to breathe. He nuzzled the top of my head affectionately and loosened his grip slightly.

I gave into the hug and hugged him back. It felt nice and...warm. I relaxed in his arms, but shifted to I was resting my head on his. He nuzzled into my chest and hugged me.

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

"Hey Cross?" Chara called. Cross sat up and yawned.

"What is it...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know where my other shoe is?" they asked, still leaning against the doorframe.

I froze. Shoot. Cross slipped off of the bed. Chara and I met gazes and they sighed heavily. They approached me. "Drop it," they said sternly. Cross saw me and giggled.

I shook my head. "Drop it. Bad dog," Chara hissed, trying to pry the shoe from my mouth. I only bit down harder, refusing to let go. I growled and pulled against their grip. Cross whined and tried pulling me away. I kept my grip firm, still growling softly.

"Bad Nighty!" Cross huffed. He let go and left me alone for a moment.

He came back a second later with a...flower necklace? What was  _that_ for? He pushed Chara away and set the necklace down around my neck.  An overwhelming sense of calm washed over me. I closed my eyes and let the shoe fall out of my mouth. I flopped over onto my side and closed my eyes. Cross giggled and pet my head. I sighed at the calmness over me. It felt nice and relaxing.

"Huh," Chara hummed, taking the shoe and putting it on. My eyes opened a sliver to see Chara looking at me with interest. Cross got on top of me and hugged me. I let him, too calm and relaxed to do anything.

He got off of me a second later and slipped off of the bed. I slowly sat up and slid off the bed to see what he was doing.

He was looking at books. They were small and thin. I stood beside him and looked over them. "Do you want to read one?" he asked. I shrugged, still looking over them.  After a second, I took one. It was slightly flimsy and very thin, but it caught my interest for some reason. Chara had left to go somewhere.

 

**~~~~~3rd P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

"Why is he just...sitting there?" Error asked.

Sci snatched the binoculars away from Error to look through the window. 626 was sitting on the window frame, reading the thin book. Or maybe just looking at the pictures, because English writing made no sense to him. Cross was in the room, reading a different book.

"He was made for destroying things, right?" Error asked. "So why is he not, you know, destroying things? And what's with the flowers?"

Sci stared at 626 for a moment before speaking. "It seems that the creature who 'adopted' him is quiet passive. This might've influenced 626's tendencies. Of course, 626 is still violent, just not openly."

"So...he was...tamed, basically," Horror mused. Sci shook his head.

"No, not even close," the scientist said. "626 is, and always will be, in one way or another, destructive. It's how he was made. This creature just, somehow, made him calm. For the time being, anyways."

Killer shrugged, arming his gun. "So, when do I get to blow stuff up?"

Sci growled. "None of you will blow anything up. We are here to collect 626 and bring him back to the mothership."  Horror, Killer, and Dust whined at the same time. Error rolled his eyes. Sci sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

 

**~~~~~Nighty's P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

I finished the book and internally contemplated my existence. I set it down off the window frame and hopped back into the home.

I sat down beside Cross on the bed. He was laying down on his back, asleep with the book open on his face. I looked around before letting my tentacles appear. I subconsciously shifted as the tendrils slid out of my back and took form.  Cross' breathing was calming. It felt nice to have my tentacles visible, too. I laid down beside him, hugging his arm. My tentacles curled around his arm and I rest my head on his shoulder.

He shifted in his sleep and hugged me. I hugged back, a tentacle tossing the book over his face away. He nuzzled into my chest as I pet the back of his skull.  I sighed, content and slightly fuzzy and warm. I hugged him gently. He was so...cute. He was kind, too. I like him. Cross cuddled into my arms and nuzzled into my chest. I smiled and pat his skull. He smiled softly in his sleep and curled up in my arms, looking happy. I sighed in content.

 

**~~~~~3rd P.O.V.~~~~~**

 

Sci was impressed and shocked at 626's behavior. He went from giddily ripping test dummies apart to being content cuddling against someone. Perhaps he's just adapting to his strange, new environment.

"How odd..." Sci mumbled for the hundredth time that day. By then everyone else was asleep back at their camp. Only Error remained to 'protect' the scientist. It was late at night, and Sci was still stalking 626. How to get him without alerting the skeleton in his grip? How to get him without getting stabbed, due to 626's aggressive nature?

Error groggily began to wake up. "You're still at it?" he yawned. "Well aren't you determined? How about we just break in and do it the easy way?"

"Shh-!" Sci hissed. "626 will-"  Just then, Nighty twitched slightly in his sleep. Sci slapped a hand over Error's mouth as the two skeletons stared at 626.

The experiment sat up and groggily looked around. His tentacles still there, resting motionless around Cross' arm. He stopped, looking right at where Sci was.

He released Cross and hopped off of the bed. Sci held his breath, hoping that 626 would get back on the bed and fall asleep. Instead, the alien appeared on the window frame. All four tentacles poised at a threatening angle, as if to hone in on where Sci was. He glared daggers at Sci, but stayed where he was.

"How about....we just say we couldn't find him?" Sci suggested. "Or say we found him dead, okay? Are we at an agreement here?"

"Agreed," Error nodded, backing away slowly.

626 seemed pleased with this response and, still in his 'strong' form, hopped off of the window frame. Cross was still sleeping soundly, drooling onto the pillow slightly.

Nighty got back onto the bed and hugged Cross. Cross hugged back in his sleep, burying his face in his chest. Nighty let his tentacles curl around Cross in a hug, closing his eyes and falling into sleep. "Goodnight....Cross..." he mumbled just before falling asleep.

**~~~~~Somewhere Else...~~~~~**

 

Another failed genetic experiment, 625, sat up in a shallow part of the ocean. The saltwater made the 'pod' give way. He looked around, seeing a skeleton watching him from a distance, looking curious and cautious of him. Not knowing what else to do, he stood up and waved at the black-and-white skeleton.  "HI! I'M HALLUCIV!!”


	8. Crossmare - Cliché

We were all bored, playing truth-or-dare. Dust was nagging at Cross and I for...obvious reasons.

"Nightmare, truth or dare?" Horror asked. Both could be used as a disadvantage for me. I decided to be risky.

"Dare."

"I dare you to help me take Killer to my room," Horror said, a sly smirk on his face. I blinked.

"Why?"

Horror stared at me for a long moment, not blinking. It quickly got uncomfortable. "I take that dare back," Horror said. I was too bored to protest. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I shrugged.

"Do you know where skele-children come from?" Horror asked. Very straight forward. Killer blushed deeply. I slowly blinked again.

"..." I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

Horror smirked and snickered. "You don't know!" he burst out laughing. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Dream and I are both younger than we look. Neither of us ever think about things like that. We knew where  _we_ came from, not others.

Cross looked slightly surprised. While everyone else was losing it, Cross just looked flat-out dumbstruck. "You seriously don't know?" he asked, amusement seeping into his tone.

"Well, no," I said. "Care to tell?"

Horror laughed louder. He slapped Cross on the back, making him jump. " _Show_ 'em!" Horror laughed. Cross blushed deeply.

"N-no!"

Horror grabbed Cross by the shoulders and made him look into his eyes. "Dude. I've seen your browser history."  

"What...?"

"Just kidding, I was hoping you'd react better," Horror shrugged. "Now. F#ck your lover."

"What?!" Cross blushed brightly. "No!"

Horror turned to me. I was very confused by then. He lifted me up and breathed on my neck. I shuddered in discomfort. Cross hissed.

"Jealous~?" Horror taunted, nuzzling my neck. I shoved him away, actually processing that I could strangle him with my tentacles.

Cross rammed me onto the ground. He glared at Horror with a protectiveness I've never seen. He hugged me. "Mine."

"What are you doiII-" I gasped and shuddered as Cross took in a tentacle. He began to suck on it, sending jolts down my spine. It made me feel weird. Horror, Killer, and Dust all snickered.

He pulled away, panting. I was shivering. The feeling of that felt...amazing. Horror burst out laughing. Cross was blushing.  

"Why d-did you do that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I failed, and I stuttered slightly.

"Mine," Cross repeated, hugging me tight. He glared at Horror darkly. "Don't touch him."

"Jeeeaaalooouuuss~?" Horror mused.

Cross growled. "Yes."

I sat up and moved Cross off of me. "Stop this conversation. I'm going to sleep."

He followed me in strides. I shut the door before he could follow me. Cross whined as I locked the door and collapsed onto my bed.

Cross teleported into my room. I hissed and jolted as he darted to me and hugged me tight. It felt...nice. "What are you doing...?" I asked dully.

"Didn't you say you wanted to know where children come from~?" he asked in a deep voice that sent chills through me. I kept myself from shuddering in an odd feeling.  

"Well? Show me," I said. It came out as a challenging growl.

"Go into your passive form," Cross said, breathing against my neck. Confused, I did so. By now I was thinking that he was just trying to get me in a vulnerable position to cuddle me mercilessly. The second the transformation was complete, Cross was on top of me. He pinned me down and kissed me.

My breath hitched and I felt an unknown emotion spike within me. I didn't know what to do, my mind going blank. So I clamped my mouth shut and shut my eyes.

Cross pulled back a few inches. "Open your mouth....~”

Reluctant, I did as I was told, opening my mouth a few centimeters. Cross kissed me again, sliding his tongue into my mouth before I could shut it. I gasped and shuddered as the sheer feeling of it happening. I did not want him to stop. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth wider. I wanted to say 'don't stop', but Cross muffled me. My tongue pressed against his as they twined around each other. I panted and moaned, unable to hold back the new feeling.

He pulled back, panting. A thick strand of saliva connected us. It snapped as Cross sat up. He smirked warmly at me. "I'm going to make you feel so good~"

I shivered in response. At this point I didn't care what he did to me as long as he didn't stop. Cross smirked and began pulling my shirt off. I helped him, undressing quickly.

By the end I realized how exposed I was. My cheeks flushed purple with blush as Cross' gaze dug into me.  He leaned down and nibbled my ribs. I moaned and arched my back under his touch. He bit and licked my ribs, leaving bite marks. Whenever he drew blood, he lapped it up and left purple-hued saliva there.

He paused, as if thinking. Thinking of what to do, maybe. He got an idea and smirked. I sat up, still panting. "Wait here~" Cross purred.

I nodded and laid down again. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. I curled up and quickly began to miss the warmth. The amazing feeling Cross gave me. I must've still been 'in the moment'.

Cross returned with some rope. He saw my confusion and his smirk grew. I let him tie me to the bedpost, leaving me at his mercy. His gaze went over me, a purple blush going over his cheeks.

He got on me and licked my neck. I shivered and moaned softly. Heat rushed through me. "I-I f-feel h-hot..." I panted, squirming around.

"Aw~ I put you in heat~?" Cross cooed seductively. The tone made me arch my back and shiver. "I wonder if you like teasing~”

He rubbed my pelvis. I moaned and gasped, feeling magic gather there. Something formed. Before I could look to see what it was, Cross licked it. I gasped and bucked my hips. He hummed, sending vibrations through the form.  He pulled away, panting. "You're so wet senpai~" he said, rubbing my inner femur. His pupils were hearts. He got on top of me, and I couldn't stop shaking in anticipation. "Eager~?"

I nodded feverishly. He smirked and blushed, inserting a finger in me. I groaned and shuddered. It felt...odd. He inserted another digit, then spread the two fingers out. I groaned again, panting from the feeling. "M-more~ P-please~" I panted.

Cross smirked and thrust the digits very, very slowly. "Beg for it~" he said seductively. "Call me your master~"  

I wasn't going to beg to Cross... He inserted a third finger and stretched my insides. I panted and moaned, bucking my hips and trying to get more in me. "M-more....C-Cross~" I felt a pressure build and then release without warning, making me cry out in the pleasure.

"Beg~" Cross purred, taking his fingers out and licking a purple substance off of them. I wanted him to keep going so badly.

I took a deep breath. "C-Cross~ P-please keep going~"

He leaned close to me, until his warm breath hit my face. "Call me master, senpai~"

"M-master~" I forced out. "Please make me feel good~! P-please keep going~!"

Cross nodded and began undressing. He removed his shorts and shirt and threw everything else to the floor. I stared at him, fidgeting.  He took his scarf and blindfolded me. I whined at the darkness, squirming. Cross nibbled on my neck, something grinding against my lower region. "Slow or rough~?" he asked.

"S-slow..." I said sheepishly, not knowing what he meant. I thought 'slow' meant I could savor the wonderful pleasure.

Something pushed itself inside of me. I gasped and bucked my hips. It felt odd and hurt. As he pushed deeper, tears pricked my eyes. They were quickly absorbed by the blindfold.

Cross gently kissed me as I whimpered and squirmed. "S-stop..." I whimpered. Now 'slow' seemed agonizing.  

"Shh..." he murmured soothingly. His calm and loving tone relaxed me. "The pain will leave..."

Whatever was in me stopped pushing deeper. "Tell me when to move," Cross soothed. I let out a dying, dry wheeze in response. He kissed me again and removed the blindfold. He looked me in the eyes and softly kissed me. I kissed back, closing my eyes as the pain numbed.

After a couple of minutes, I nodded. "You can move..."

"This is going to hurt," Cross warned, moving. Pain shot through me, making me wince. After a few moments he stopped. "Okay, I'm fully in, I'll go slow now."

He began to give slow, small thrusts. Too slow. I wanted him to go faster. I bucked my hips a bit, hoping he'd speed up.

He smirked and got into a more comfortable position. He slammed into me, making me cry out in pleasure.

The pain was there, but I barely felt it. The pain I felt was made somehow...pleasurable. I moaned and squirmed, trying to get more of the amazing feeling.

He panted as the penetration got deeper. He went rough and mercilessly, making me shake in pleasure. I moaned loudly, shaking. I moaned his name, straining against the restraints.

"A-ah~ S-SENPAI~!!" Cross panted, hitting a spot that made me scream in pure ecstasy. He hit that spot dead-on each time, making me drown in the ecstasy and pleasure.

My lower 'stomach' felt like pressure was being put on it. I had no time to process it when a warm liquid released. Cross panted, biting my neck while pounding into me.  Cross moaned and hit that sensitive spot. Something heavy and warm was left in me not long after. Cross pulled out of me, shivering lightly.

I collapsed, closing my eyes. He untied the ropes around me and tossed them aside. He hugged me and kissed me lovingly. "I love you~" he murmured.

"I love you too~"

Though it was clear that he was tired, I wasn't. The lingering euphoria and pleasure kept me awake. I hugged him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. I forgot why we ended up doing that anyways, but I didn't care. It felt amazing.

I involuntarily yawned. Cross brought me into a hug. I cuddled against him, enjoying the warmth. Cross was half-asleep already, shivering from the lack of warmth. I pulled the blankets over us and snuggled against him. "I love you Cross..." I yawned, resting my head on his chest. He hugged me.

"I love you too..."


	9. Multi-Ship - Become Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the game Detroit: Become Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Androids are built to be like humans and are virtually the same as the ones in the game, however monsterkind does exist alongside humanity and skeleton monsters still exist. There are no monster-like Androids(no robo-goats or skele-bots, sadly). This is also the first chapter I've fully finished in quite a while, and I definitely went overboard and spent far too long just starting it.

The Android's expression was neutral as it exited the store. He's escaped. He was free. He looked around, the LED on his right temple a bright yellow occasionally flickering red, never the cool blue of normalcy.

He was in danger- that much he knew. He needed to find Jericho. Someone had broadcasted it throughout the store. Jericho. Jericho... He needed to find it. He needed....

The Android paused mid-stride as the LED suddenly froze on red. The other Androids in the store. He'd abandoned them.

He looked down at himself, the tight uniform stained a pleasant mixture of colors. There was red. The humans bled red. There was blue. The Androids bled blue. There was purple, yellow, green, purple...the blood of the few monsters in the building at the time. Monsters were so colorful.

Then the Android's LED turned back to yellow. That was fine. They tried to stop him. They didn't want him to find Jericho. They had guns. Some of the blue blood on his clothing was his own. The other Androids didn't listen. Remaining cold and lifeless even as he tried to get them to _feel_. To feel what he felt.

Now even with a moment of clarity, the Android didn't feel bad. It was their fault for not listening to him. To understand that he needed to find Jericho. To be free. They said that he was malfunctioning. That he was a deviant. He was....he was alive. Like them. He was alive.

He was _alive._

"I am alive." he muttered to himself under his breath.

It felt good to say that.

 

_____

 

_"Breaking news! Live at the scene, a deviant has broken out of an Android Zone while on display! Just minutes before, the signs were hacked, displaying messages such as 'YOU ARE ALIVE' and 'FIND JERICHO'. It is unknown who or what this 'Jericho' is or who hacked these messages, but stay tuned! We're coming up on the live chase of this deviant- a new model is confirmed to be the culprit: NA100."_

The screen split down the middle, one side showing the Android and the other live video feed. It was being taken from the air, a drone presumably following the Android as it sped away from the building. It kept looking at the heavily graffitied walls, ignoring the fact that everyone in the area was fleeing from the deviant.

Cross paused, poking his head into the room. "Fuck off, this does not concern you." the skeleton actually watching the news grunted, glaring at him. The pale Android flinched back and nodded, not until stealing another glance at the TV. There have been so many deviants lately.

"Wait, fuck! The creep's coming towards this place!"

As if on cue, Cross saw a figure rush by the window in the kitchen. He approached it warily, opening it and leaning out.

He cried out in surprise when something grabbed him by the scarf. Cross reeled back as the wanted deviant tried using him as leverage to get into the home.

Cross shoved the deviant away, slamming the window shut and stepping back in alarm. The Android snarled at him through the window, its LED flashing between red and yellow in alarm.

"Let me in!" the deviant shouted, hitting the window until cracks appeared. It stopped and looked up, seeing the drone that was still recording it. It hissed at it, and bolted away out of Cross's sight.

Cross jumped at hearing someone enter the room. He turned around, his LED flashing red at seeing Gaster.

"Why did you open the window?" the tall skeleton asked lowly. Cross didn't say anything. "CROSS." he flinched at the raised voice. "Answer me!"

"I-I-"

He couldn't even manage an answer before Gaster was right in front of him, shoving Cross against the counter. He shuddered at feeling the skeleton trace the injury below his eye, then scratched along it without warning. Fresh Thirium flowed from the wound.

Cross felt pain sear the damaged area. "Wouldn't want to see Chara, would you?" the man asked lowly. Cross shook his head frantically, leaning away from the touch in the process. "Don't interfere with another Android ever again. That's an order."

"Y-yes sir-!" Cross managed to stutter that out fearfully, quivering and shaking like a leaf even after Gaster turned and walked out of the room.

Cross nearly collapsed in place, his LED bright red. He brought a hand up to the injury before wiping the 'blood' away with his sleeve. Gaster didn't care that his sleeves were stained with his old blood from previous beatings. This was tame compared to other times, but he was still shaken.

"And cover that damn light up!"

 

_____

 

Cross was quietly cleaning the kids' room. It was late at night, and Gaster normally didn't bother him when he did this.

He made the bed even though it was already made, changing and the covers. He fluffed the pillow and set it down, blankly looking at the bed. It was black and white.

He watered the golden buttercups sitting around the room, taking a moment to dispose of the weeds and fertilize the pots. The full, yellow flowers added some color to the dead room. It was calming, just doing simple work in the peace and quiet.

The Android opened the closet and hung up the freshly-washed clothes, rearranging the forgotten toys sitting on shelves right after. Cross sighed in content to himself when he shut the closet door, moving to the bookshelf.

He dusted off the shelf, rearranging the items and stacking the magazines on top neatly. He lifted up the picture frame showing the happy family of four. Cross wasn't in it, of course. There was Jael, Chara, Frisk, and Gaster.

Cross sighed softly and moved back to the stack of forgotten magazines. He picked up the top one and paused, the one below it catching his attention. Its headline stood out in bold, black letters against the white background.

_Need an extra set of hands at home?_  
AP700 is the newest model! Get one now!

Cross nearly dropped it in fear. No, no- he couldn't be- _he can't be replaced!_

Cross looked at the date of the magazine for some scrap of hope that it was old, but nope. It was just a few weeks old. He must've not seen it earlier. He quietly set everything back to the way it was, his LED red again. Of course Gaster wanted to scrap him.

_But Chara- what about he and Frisk?! He needed- they- he needed to-_

Starting to panic and stress out, Cross started to 'manually' shut down from the fear. He was an older model- less durable, more susceptible to stress. Like knowing you're going to die to the same insane. god-complex person that murdered your family.

He probably would've shut down, if someone didn't enter the room.

He snapped to attention, turning to meet Gaster's gaze. At seeing the fear in the Android's eyes, he smiled. Hands behind his back, he approached Cross slowly. "Took you long enough to find that thing. I was starting to wonder if you would at all."

Cross stepped back, panic still blurring his vision. He barely processed the sight of the gun in Gaster's hands. He didn't see it being aimed at him. He just felt the searing pain.

And it all went dark.

 

_____

 

Jericho, where would it be?

NA100 had yet to figure that out.

It's hard to go to a place you don't know the location of.

He had camped out behind that home he'd tried to get into. It was easy since nobody was trying to shut him down. He paused at seeing a van pull up in front of the house. He crouched lower behind the bush, peering over it.

He watched as a skeleton monster carried out an Android. He's seen it before- the pale one from a few hours ago. Its blood was dripping front a wound in its chest, near its collarbone. He stared at the blue blood and watched it shine in the van's headlights. It was eerily pretty.

_"Shot itself..."_

_"Deviant-"_

_"More and more..."_

_"Stop them...."_

He started listening to them talking. He watched as the Android was tossed into the back of the truck ungracefully. The skeleton left back into the house not long after, not a hint of sadness in his stride.

NA100 scowled. He doubted that he'd listen. No human or monster seemed interested in doing so. He crept around of the bush, starting to approach the van as the men got back in to drive off.

At the last moment he opened the back doors with ease, escaping inside. He didn't care where he'd be taken. Maybe it was Jericho.

The doors were soon shut, locking him and the other Android inside. He crept towards it. Its skin and hair were nearly the same shade of pale snow white. The Android's still-open eyes were differently colored. One was white. The other was red, with a little red scar below it. He stared at the bullet wound and carefully set his hand over it, feeling warm Thirium leak out of it. The scarf the Android wore was drenched in blue blood.

The Android felt dead. Cold. Lifeless.

The deviant's LED flashed yellow at the thought. Lifeless. If it was dead, then it had to be alive before. The thought of another like him peaked his interest.

He was alive.

NA100 smiled at the thought, reaching out to stroke the cold face of the other Android. He was so cold compared to him. Like ice.

The Android barely reacted to NA100's warm touch. It just stayed there, at least no longer bleeding out.  NA100 quietly laid beside him, beginning to want that Android to be alive again. He didn't want to be alone.

The deviant pondered on that. He could want, since he was alive. And he wanted this Android to be alive as well.

The Android's LED became visible when the deviant brushed his hair back, revealing it. It was glowing red. The deviant blinked slowly, beginning to pull the Android closer to himself. As if the warmth his body provided would help.

Then the Android twitched.

NA100 felt himself smile. He shook the fellow deviant lightly. "Wake up...." he said quietly, brushing the other's hair away from his face. The pale Android let out  a soft groan, his eyes regaining that light of living after flickering a few times.

"Wha...?" he reeled away from the other deviant, alarmed. "Who....- you're that wanted deviant! What are you-" he stopped mid-sentence to shudder and collapse onto his back. His eyes fluttered, seeing stars alongside the pain.

"That skeleton shot you." The deviant said flatly, like it was obvious. "I don't know why, but he said that you shot yourself. Don't move, you're still injured."

"Where am I...?"

"I don't know. The skeleton let you be tossed into a van and I got in here when nobody was looking." he said. "I'm looking for Jericho. Do you know where that is?"

"What the hell is Jericho...?"

The deviant, for the first time stopped to actually think about it. "....I'm not entirely sure. I just know that I have to get there. Do you want to come too? I think we'll be free there."

"That sounds dandy, if you knew where it was." he muttered, closing his eyes. "Ow... Who even are you?"

"The first model of the NA100 line, and probably the last. My purpose is..." the dark haired Android paused to think. "....I don't know. I think some sort of personal guard? I'm not sure."

"Well I'm Cross, an RK200. I don't expect you to have a name since you literally broke out of a store before you could be bought." Cross grumbled, letting out a little groan of pain after speaking.

"....a name?" NA100's curiosity was peaked. A name. He wanted one, since 'NA100' wasn't really something he wanted to be called. "Can I have a name?"

"Sure, go for it."

Cross was glad NA100 had shut up so he could rest. His chest hurt all around where he'd been shot, the skin deactivating to a metallic white. He closed his eyes, starting to sink into the Android equivalent to sleep.

"What sh-"

"Shut up so I can sleep."

"....okay."

 

___

 

_"Did we have two...? I thought there was only one."_

_"Eh, last guy probably didn't notice the truck wasn't empty when tossing in that RK. It was dark out, after all."_

_"Fair enough."_

Cross slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Something heavy was on top of him. He groaned softly, the pressure on his wound making it more sore than it already was.

It took him a moment to realize that the heavy thing was NA100. He didn't have the strength to shove him off so he just lay there, waiting for the other to wake up.

Soon NA100 did wake. Or, at least, he rolled off of Cross and was awake the entire time. "Are you finally awake...?" Cross muttered, glaring at him and still immobile without pain shooting through him.

"Oh, I was just waiting for them to stop staring."

"Wha-"

Cross froze in place, not that he was moving in the first place, and stared at where they were. He shrank away from the limbs and bodies of Androids, startled. "Jesus Christ...."

NA100 ignored Cross's reaction and stood. He approached what was 'staring' and picked it up. Then he was startled himself and practically threw the amputated head away from where they were.

"..." he turned slowly and went back to Cross. He tried lifting the bigger Android up, surprisingly succeeding.

"Wh- what? Put me down!" Cross squirmed and tried escaping from the deviant's grip in vain. "What are you doing?!"

"Bringing you to Jericho."

"You're insane!" Cross hissed.

NA100 shrugged and started walking slowly, careful not to aggravate the wound. "Can you get some Thirium?" Cross muttered after a while. "Just set me beside a body or something and then you can stop carrying me."

"Okay."

"You're surprisingly agreeable for someone so set on finding this 'Jericho'." the Android muttered as they walked. They stayed in a peaceful silence for a few minutes

Soon Cross was set beside an incomprehensible mess of what used to be an Android. He slowly and shakily sat up, with the deviant's help, and started to pull open the fragile chest cavity.

"You're surprisingly calm about this." NA100 noted as Cross pulled out the Thirium pump regulator and opened it. He cringed, as the only way Cross could get the Thirium in his system was by drinking it.

"Try living with someone with a god-complex and beaten to the brink of death monthly to the point you can see your dead family in the sky waiting for you to join them." Cross muttered darkly. "I'm used to seeing what makes myself tick. Did you know that a Thirum pump's main 'veins' are big enough to shove your hand into? It hurts like hell, I wouldn't recommend it."

"....oh." the deviant stayed quiet for a moment as Cross finished off the Thirium. "I...I decided on a name for myself."

"Oh? What is it?"

"...Nightmare."

"Suiting, but odd."

"Says you, _Cross_."

"Touché."

After a few more minutes of Nightmare avoiding watching Cross repairing himself, the fellow deviant was trying to stand. He helped him up, watching as Cross's LED changed from red to yellow, then to blue. "Do you feel better?"

"Define 'better'. I still emotionally feel like crap, but physically I'm fine." Cross said bitterly. "How did I get dragged into your little fantasy?"

"I'm going to bring you to Jericho, you'll see." Nightmare promised.

"Better than going back home."

Nightmare just nodded and started walking again, pulling Cross along by the hand. "Are you sure you don't know anything about Jericho?" he asked.

"Never heard of it before in my life. Besides that news broadcast. You're famous and wanted, by the way." Cross's gaze flickered to Nightmare's bloodstained uniform. "Just don't kill me since I don't believe in this Jericho, alright?"

"I only killed because they were trying to stop me." Nightmare said blankly. "Also, those were kinda my first moments alive with no sense of direction or morals. I'm better now."

"...'kay then." Cross felt awkward again. "Also, where are we going? Not 'Jericho', I just- why this direction?"

Nightmare shrugged. "I just think it's the right way."

"Wrong way."

Both deviants snapped around to see who had spoken. Both turned in a full circle, but nobody was in sight. "Who's there?" Cross called, not recognizing the voice.

"You know where Jericho is?!" Nightmare called out, suddenly interested in this new unseen person.

"Oh my god shut up about Jericho for five minutes!" Cross hissed. This guy never shut up about it!

A cloaked figure started walking down a mountain of rubble, approaching the two. Cross assumed a defensive position. "Who are you?!"

"You are looking for Jericho, I presume?" the figure asked, closer to them now. "That's rare. How did you hear about it?"

"This guy never shuts up about it!"

"There was a message about it broadcasted in a store at the time of my activation. I escaped and found Cross, and now he's with me looking for Jericho." Nightmare said without any hesitation. "Who are you?"

"Meh, my name's not important. I just go around telling deviants like you where to go. Though, there aren't many left as far as I know." the cloaked figure shrugged, swiftly approaching Nightmare and giving him something. "Look for this symbol, and you will find Jericho." he said, closing Nightmare's hand around the card. "And once you get there, say hi to Geno for me, okay? Trust me, you'll know it when you see him."

Nightmare nodded while Cross silently questioned everything that was happening. Oh, wow, he _wasn't_ insane. He actually knew what he was doing!

"Kid, I see your LED's gone yellow. Just don't question this, okay? You'll understand it later." the cloaked figure said, the black hoodie up enough to show him smiling. He had pale skin, but not nearly as pale as Cross's. His raven black hair was barely visible, and Cross couldn't see his eyes. He set a hand on Cross's shoulder. "You're free. You are alive. Now, go do something with it."

And without another word, the cloaked figure turned and walked away.

Cross didn't try to follow the mysterious man or Android. The only thought he could pay attention to was that the stranger had called him a kid.

"Told you Jericho was real~" Nightmare smirked, grabbing Cross by the hand and pulling him along towards the town. "So I guess we'll have to find these things around town and...follow them?" he continued, excited about this.

"Sure, just don't get us killed." Cross shrugged, not really having a choice.

"You'll be fiiiinne, although don't be surprised if I get caught." Nightmare said as the entrance of the dump came into view.

"Which one of us is more likely to get out of a fight in one piece?" Cross asked. Nightmare pointed to himself. "Fair enough. Defend me."

Nightmare laughed and nodded. With both of them in a lighter mood, they exited the landfill. In broad daylight. "Should we wait until night?"

"Nah, it'll be easier to see the symbol for Jericho in daylight." Nightmare said, glancing at it the card. He showed it to Cross. It was a square with inward-facing triangles attached to each corner. "Tell me if you see anything." he said as he slipped the card into his pocket.

The uniforms they both wore blatantly screamed 'Android', sadly. Nightmare had rubbed off the dried blood and Thirium, but it still stained his outfit. Cross hoped his scarf would derail first glance suspicions, but his clothing was stained with his own blood as well as a still-open bullet wound.

"...we should probably get actual clothes."

"Agreed." Nightmare nodded, and they both backtracked into the landfill.

After another few minutes Nightmare found a few mostly dismantled Androids with human clothing. He shamelessly stripped off the shirt and coat. At least there was nothing there- the 'skin' was deactivated to show the metallic white of actual Android skin.

"At least let me get something before you start changing in front of me." Cross turned away from the sight. A second after he was promptly being hit by a set of clothing to the back of his head. " _Thanks_. Stay turned around."

There was a deafening awkward silence as both Androids took off their shirts, soon wearing proper clothes. Both kept the pants since those didn't really say they were Androids anywhere. They weren't facing each other, albeit Nightmare didn't understand why.

Cross slid on the black t-shirt and white jacket, keeping his scarf. He brushed off as much rubble on the clothing as he could, the cleanly side of him cringing at it. Oh, wow, he needs a _shower_.

"You done?"

"...yeah." it took Nightmare a moment to respond.

He turned around to see Nightmare staring at him. He was wearing a purple sweater and a black jacket over it, the hood over his head.

"..." Cross subconsciously zipped up the jacket. "...were you watching me dress?"

"I finished before you. Was I not supposed to?" he tilted his head to the side innocently.

"....let's just start walking and never speak of this again."

"Okay." Nightmare shrugged, loosing interest in the subject. He'd rather liked the sight, actually. Cross's back had a few scratches and marks, but still. It made him seem...what was the word.....

Nightmare snapped out of his thoughts when Cross poked him. "Let's go." he said. The deviant was still trying to process where that thought was going as Cross tugged him back towards the entrance of the landfill.

The two deviants started walking. "Where should we start?" Nightmare asked, his LED yellow now.

Cross shrugged. "Maybe somewhere that many deviants would go to search for Jericho?" he asked.  It felt strange to refer to himself as a deviant. He secretly knew he's always been one. Probably from the emotional stress from the past few years as well as spending time with children for the first part of his life. "A starting point?"

"Hmm...assuming we have to follow the signs, then probably." Nightmare said. "Maybe somewhere there are a lot of Androids, and therefore deviants? So no parks...the city?"

Cross nodded. "Maybe some transportation?" he muttered. "We could take the bus to Greektown."

"That so far awaaayy..." Nightmare whined. "You'd think the shady guy would've at least told us what direction to go in..."

"....true." he sighed. "We're taking the train."

"Wait, what?"

"Follow me. We're going to train station and taking it from there." Cross said, pulling Nightmare along. "You've never been outside like this before, and there could be some protestors. Just do what I do."

Nightmare realized what the other deviant meant when they walked by a man at the streets. There was a sign that read 'HUMAN MUSIC'. He was playing a guitar, a small crowd around him.

Nightmare thought that Cross was overreacting as they walked by. He slowed down, turning to look at the gathering. It was just someone playing music. It wasn't bad, either.

"What're you looking at?" someone snapped at him, not hesitating in shoving him away from the crowd. Nightmare didn't have time to respond when Cross nudged him. He got the hint, ignoring the human and quickly following Cross away.

"Are you used to this?" Nightmare asked. All this felt wrong. He didn't know what he'd been entirely expecting from the world, but this just felt.... _wrong_. The feeling grew when Cross nodded.

"It's normal." he shrugged, his tone becoming bitter. "We're just _objects_ to be _bought and sold_ , after all."

Nightmare and Cross soon entered the train station. Nightmare approached the cart, only to be stopped by an Android standing beside the doorway. "The train leaves in four minutes. Please enter the Android cart in the back of the train."

Again, before Nightmare could protest, Cross pulled him away. He was unceremoniously pushed into the segregated area of the train, Cross soon standing beside him. "Act _natural_." Cross hissed under his breath. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to, and _calm down_. Your LED's yellow."

The deviant nodded wordlessly, the two standing side by side in the cramped room with other Androids. Some wore standard uniforms from Sciberlife, and others looked like normal humans other than their LED.

That was an awkward four minutes, waiting for the train to get moving.

Cross glanced over, paranoid that Nightmare would do something while the train was moving. The guy was standing _too_ still. While he and the other Androids were just, well, _waiting,_ he looked like he was about to get assaulted at any moment. His LED was a bright yellow, contrast to everyone else's blue ones.

He visibly relaxed when the train stopped, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Cross internally sighed, leaving with the rest of the Androids with Nightmare practically jumping out of there. "I never want to do that ever again." he hissed under his breath at Cross.

"Hopefully we won't have to if we can find Jericho." Cross said absentmindedly, glancing around for the doorway that led out of the train station and not to a shop. "We're not far from some shopping centers, and most likely many Androids would be there shopping for their owners. Ferndale-" he stopped talking when Nightmare wandered off, not hearing a word he said.

"Found it." he said once Cross joined him. He showed Cross the symbol and pointed to the graffiti of a man on the wall. Sure enough, on the picture of the person's chest was the symbol. "Guess you're right, we will have to follow these things."

Cross nodded and glanced around. No other symbols in sight. "Follow me." he said, since Nightmare would probably just get them lost, and led the other out of the building.

Another piece of graffiti was right outside. Nightmare started approaching it, glancing at the Android waiting station he passed. It was eerie to him, that people just left Android standing there waiting for the train or something.

This picture, while he doubted it meant anything, was of a human male in boxing gloves in a ready-to-fight position. The Jericho symbols were visible on the top right and bottom left corners of the image.

"And now we're in town..." Cross muttered. "It's safe to assume Jericho is, for lack of a better term, in some shady places where no human or monster likes to go."

Nightmare nodded, looking around for any hint of another symbol. "Mhm....any ideas?"

Cross shrugged as they started walking around. Nightmare looked around the buildings for some more graffiti, acutely wondering how these ended up here in the first place.

"Up there." Cross stopped walking for a moment, taking Nightmare's attention. He motioned up at a clearly abandoned and worn-down building. At the corner was the faded painting of a rainbow.

The building was a couple roads away. Nightmare and Cross crossed the two roads between them and the symbol, ignoring how the second road's crossing hologram was red and there were a couple of cars slowly going through it.

Nightmare noticed a second symbol closer to them, this one faded against the brick building. "That way, I'm guessing." he said. Cross nodded.

While walking down the sidewalk, Cross spoke. "I'm surprised how quickly this went from you creeping into a van with my unconscious body to a scavenger hunt for a deviant haven."

"Well, in truth there wasn't much conversation or explaining on my end." Nightmare said. "Then again there's not much to talk about in my life."

"True. You've only been alive for what, two days?"

"Pretty much, though a good portion of that was me waiting for you to wake up in the landfill. That was creepy, though. I thought those things were...alive. Honestly, I did." Nightmare added the last part at seeing Cross's 'are you sure' expression. "The head's eyes were open, and I thought it would do something if I moved."

"...sure you did." Cross muttered as they passed by a gated off area. Nightmare grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"There." behind them, passed the gated area, was a mess of graffiti. Nightmare pointed at the Jericho symbol above what appeared to be an old graffiti of a toy robot. One of those weird, outdated squarish ones. Cross never understood how the humans and monsters came up with such things before Androids.

In the brief moment Cross had thought that, Nightmare had decided it would be a good idea to take advantage of the loose wire of the gate. He crouched down, feeling the bottom corner and pushed it inwards with ease. It came free from the wall of the next building, allowing just enough space for him to squeeze through if he really wanted to.

"Wait, do you actually want to...." Cross trailed off when Nightmare glanced around to make sure nobody was around. He got down on his knees and barely hesitated before crawling through. "...."

Cross sighed and soon followed, pushing the gate somewhat back in place to make sure it looked like nobody had gone through.

There were another couple of Jericho symbols on the toy robot graffiti. Nightmare glanced at them before continuing down the ally. Cross followed, wondering where they'd end up.

At the end of the ally there was a right turn, which brought them into an abandoned parking lot with a handful of cars still in it. Nightmare and Cross looked up.

On the building in front of them was a rather detailed monochromatic picture of a human head facing the side, an unneeded amount of gears and mechanical things in the head itself. Where the visible eye would be was the Jericho symbol.

"....how are we going to get up there?" Cross muttered to himself. He wasn't surprised when Nightmare walked off to find a way.

A few minutes later, the deviant was pushing what seemed to be a rectangular dumpster towards the wall.

Cross sighed and helped Nightmare get it over to the wall they were about to scale. Nightmare managed to climb it, but was too short to pull himself up. Once Cross was standing beside him, it was clear that he'd be the one who could pull himself onto the roof of the building.

Nightmare silently cursed whoever made him this short as Cross gripped the edge of the roof and, with some effort, flung himself onto it. He sat up and looked over the edge at Nightmare, who had lifted his arms up expectantly. "Mock my shortness later, please."

Cross snickered silently and reached down, grasping Nightmare's forearms and helping him get onto the roof. " _Gladly_."

Both of them now on the roof, it was quickly apparent that part of it had collapsed and left a large gap in the middle of the roof. "What great exercise. From walking out of a junkyard to leaping over holes." Cross said sarcastically.

"It would collapse." Nightmare quickly pointed out, motioning to the only bit that was jutting out and served as a clear landing point. "If one of us jumped, they'd make it but then the other person would fall."

"Guess we're jumping together, then?"

"Yup." Nightmare said, reaching out by some unknown want and grasping Cross's hand. He didn't let go and Cross didn't pull away, instead gripping his hand lightly.

They backed up, fear and doubt beginning to rise in Nightmare's chest when he started running beside Cross. They jumped at the same time.

Cross bolted onto solid ground, Nightmare hesitating. The ground beneath him cracked, his iron grip on Cross somehow tightening as, for the first time, he felt fear.

Cross pulled him away from the falling ground just before it fell away. Nightmare was shaking, leaning into Cross as he was held steady. "Hey, hey...you're safe now. It's okay." Cross' caring side became apparent as he led Nightmare steady himself, holding him until he was sure the other was okay.

"...I.....I could've died..." was the first thing Nightmare managed. It was true- if either of them fell, the impact of falling onto solid concrete would've surely killed or at least injured them. He realized he was still clutching to Cross, more like hugging him at this point, and hadn't let go yet.

"But you didn't." Cross said firmly, trying to help Nightmare recover from the fear from realizing the life-or-death situation. "And I'm going to drag you to Jericho in one piece, okay? Neither of us are dying."

Nightmare nodded, letting go of Cross soon after. "...let's go." he said quietly. Cross sighed softly, holding his hand again as they hopped off of the roof. Nightmare had froze up again during that. He doesn't like heights. Useful to know.

The area they were in now was similar to the one they left, minus the cars. There was an overhang on one wall, held up be support beams. Everything here look abandoned and rusted, the walls covered in messy yet colorful graffiti. From logos to incomprehensible bubble letters.

Nightmare glanced up at some large picture of a long-forgotten sports team or company. "...I see a few symbols up there." he said, looking up at it. Above the image was a doorway, the ladder leading up to it long gone.

"More climbing, then..." Cross sighed in frustration. More heart attacks for Nightmare.

"We could go along that thing..." Nightmare said, pointing up at the overhang. Cross nodded and approached it, standing on a few boxes.

Cross pulled himself onto it, and soon helped Nightmare up as well.  Cross glanced around, soon noticing a little ledge sticking out of the building. He stepped onto it, testing how sturdy it was before motioning for Nightmare to join him. "I won't let you fall." he said reassuringly, the other Android now nervous with his newfound fear of heights.

Nightmare nodded lightly, pressing against the wall as he shuffled after Cross. There was a thin and rusted metal ladder leaning against the wall that had clearly been used much passed its prime. Cross glanced up at the platform above. He sighed softly, taking the stiff ladder and setting it against the platform.

Cross went first, Nightmare holding the ladder steady as he scrambled onto the platform as quickly as he could.

Cross held the ladder firmly, crouched down and ready to pull Nightmare up. The smaller deviant mentally braced himself before starting to climb.

He froze when one of the bars he was standing on gave way, the metal too rusted to support him. Cross grabbed his arm in a split second even though Nightmare was still safe, holding him firmly. "I won't let you fall." he said firmly.

The moment Nightmare was on the platform his legs gave out. Cross held Nightmare close, the deviant more terrified than ever now. "We're almost there, Nightmare." he said, although he didn't know that for sure.

The next obstacle was what remained of the metal that had once held a ladder. "...you jump first."

Nightmare gave Cross a semi-terrified look. "What?!"

"If you slip, I'll catch you from behind." he said. Nightmare warily nodded, trusting Cross. He took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. He separated from Cross, approaching the edge of the platform and not even processing the situation before he jumped for it.

It wasn't a big jump by any means, especially compared to the hole in the roof. But Nightmare was still mildly stressed. He made it, hugging the metal for dear life as he started to slowly shuffle up onto the small platform leading into the doorway.

Cross soon joined him, both of the deviants rushing into the building to get away from that mess.

Inside of the building was a hallway, one part going through a hole in a wall. Nightmare followed Cross closely as they entered the 'main room' of the abandoned building.

On the wall the same to where they just came from, was a large red Jericho symbol.

Nightmare glanced at it for a brief moment. All this to find Jericho. A deviant haven. ...how did he know it was safe? What if it wasn't even real?

Cross glanced over at his friend, growing concerned at seeing that his LED was yellow. "Hey, it'll be okay. After all this we'll be safe. It'll be okay." he smiled, earning a weak attempt at a smile from Nightmare in return.

He sighed softly and looked around. "Do you think we head over there?" Cross asked, motioning to a hole in a wall with wooden boards nailed over it.

"Hope so. Not many other places to go." Nightmare said dryly, approaching the boards and taking his frustration out on it.

Surprised by Nightmare's mildly violent way of removing a few boards, Cross followed him. Neither of them spoke as they crawled under a few large wood boards and slowly went up a short staircase.

In front of them was a _very_ , very large, old but sturdy, metal freighter ship. On the side were in large, bold letters was the word ' _Jericho_ '.

The two Androids gazed at it for a long, silent moment. Nightmare stepped onto the metal bridge leading to the ship, Cross beside him.

Without warning, Cross grabbed Nightmare by the back of his jacket and pulled him away just as the rest of bridge collapsed loudly.

"We are getting on that ship." Cross pulled a semi-stunned Nightmare away, going back onto the balcony. There was another part they'd overlooked. It was a tank that had probably held water or gas, with plenty of supports and walkways around it.

Cross started climbing without hesitation, Nightmare being quick to try to catch up with him. They stepped onto the walkway, Cross leading the other deviant up some stairs.

It didn't take long for Cross to be climbing up a ladder secured to the side of the tank. Protruding out of the little platform on top was a long bridge leading towards Jericho.

"....are we gonna have to jump once we're at the end, aren't we?" Nightmare said quietly.

"We're almost there." Cross assured. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Nightmare nodded, reaching out for Cross's hand. The other held his hand, the two deviants walking closely side-by-side on the thin bridge.

Standing at the edge of the brings brought them above a perfectly square opening in the deck of Jericho.

"...on three?" Nightmare asked, his voice almost meek at the thought of jumping into that thing. He'd been scared at the jumps earlier, but this was truly terrifying.

Cross nodded. "Three."

Before Nightmare could do anything, Cross pulled him close in a tight embrace and stepped off of the bridge.

After a few seconds of not dying, Nightmare slowly opened his eyes. He was so disoriented. Which way was up? Down?

Cross was less dizzy since he'd kept his eyes open, still holding Nightmare as he swam to the surface of the water they were in. He _really_ felt like taking a nice, warm shower after this.

Nightmare felt Cross partly released him to grab something. "You unconscious?" he heard him ask. Nightmare squirmed a bit and barely managed to move his legs to start keeping himself afloat. "Are you hurt?"

"No....I...I'm fine..." Nightmare said slowly, quickly following Cross as he started climbing a ladder out of the room with water.

They were now in yet another hallway. Cross sighed softly, leading the way. He opened the door at the end, now in a broader hall.

"Ugh...it's so dark..." Cross muttered, looking around for a sense of direction. He jumped slightly when Nightmare looked at him. "...what." Since when did newer Androids' eyes glow? Wow. Cross felt rather outdated. He's officially old.

"Based off of skeleton monsters' eye-lights." he said simply, internally pleased with himself for actually doing something during this. "Boo."

"Ha-ha." Cross couldn't help but smile, letting Nightmare lead the way through the hall. It didn't take long for them to find a door. It was locked.

They continued, going to hope for the easy way out and get to an unlocked door. They came across a hall of doors. Cross tried the first one. Locked. He approached the second one. This one was, unsurprisingly, locked as well.

Third time's the charm. The third door was unlocked. Cross pushed the rusty thing open. "Nothing. Looks like a bedroom. This place _is_ inhabited after all..." he quietly shut the door again.

Nightmare continued, Cross following. He jumped backwards, bumping into Cross and letting out a high-pitched squeak of surprise.

Cross had seen it too: someone had run by.

Cross pat Nightmare's back as the deviant clutched his chest in mock horror, quickly regaining his composure. "Now, the question is, were they running from something and should we follow?" Cross asked ominously. Nightmare elbowed him sharply in the side.

Nightmare started walking slowly. "Oh, wow." he said tartly, seeing that where the supposed Android had come from was blocked off. "They were just waiting to scare us."

They continued down the hall, going in the same direction the stranger had gone. Ducking under a few wooden planks, Nightmare's light brightened. It certainly helped them see in the dark.

The wood crashed down behind them. Cross took a step back before continuing the trek. Cross tried a door on his right, not surprised it was locked. Only one way to go now: the hall's turn to the left.

There was an unlocked door that Cross quickly pushed open, surprised when there was actually something there. It was a large room that was hard to see in, even with Nightmare's eyes glowing like a firefly.

Nightmare led Cross down a few steps, looking out for anything either of them could trip on. There didn't seem to be any long-forgotten items lying around. They kept walking down the iron walkway, silent.

There was the sound of something coming loose. Cross jumped and pushed Nightmare to a run, the floor being to cave in and fall. This wasn't solid- they were in the air.

Despite Nightmare breaking into a sprint, the floor gave out beneath him and soon Cross as well.

Nightmare was lucky, however Cross struck an iron support beam on the way down. Nightmare was trembling badly as he stood, shakily making his way over to Cross.

Cross was still conscious, barely managing to stand and leaning against Nightmare heavily. The older Android's breathing was ragged and shallow, his back and the old bullet wound starting to hurt. Thirium dripped from the wound.

That was when they noticed they weren't alone.

They were surrounded by other Androids; all various models and in different attire stood in a rough circle around the two, staring.

A pale Android with snowy white hair, a red scarf, and right eye missing approached the two with no reaction to their injuries. He smiled. "Welcome to Jericho."

"Who are you?" Nightmare stayed in front of Cross protectively, his blue eyes glowing dangerously.

"Deviants, just like you. We're not going to hurt you, I promise." the Android smiled softly. "We just want to protect Androids like you. I'm Geno."

The Android in painfully bright neon clothing spoke. "I'm Fresh."

A child model beside Fresh spoke up. "Paperjam."

"E-Er-E-rr-rrr-Err- Error." an Android who twitched occasionally stuttered out, clearly someone who malfunctioned regularly.

A model who had a large hole in the side of his head smiled. "Horror."

"Dust."

"Killer." something was wrong with his eyes. It looked like he was crying his own blue blood.

"Blue."

"Red."

"G."

"Lust."

"Marvul."

"How many....?" Nightmare barely got the words out before a new person approached. The small crowd parted immediately, and Nightmare got a good look at the skeleton monster.

He was a bit taller than average, having mismatched eyes just like Cross. One white, one red. He had a white coat on and a black t-shirt and shorts. His expression was indifferent until his gaze landed on Cross. "...that one's hurt." he noted. "What happened?"

"I have a two-day-old bulled wound and fell on a metal support beam in my free-for-all coming down here." Cross grumbled irritably. Nightmare realized that he was rather salty when he was hurt.

The skeleton approached the two. Cross stepped away from him in mild alarm. Nightmare backed away as well. "Geno's telling the truth. We don't want to hurt you. Your friend's hurt, and we just want to help."

Nightmare hissed like an animal at the stranger in response.

"Great." the stranger sighed, brushing past Nightmare and lightly taking Cross by the arm. "Lucy'll calm his nerves." he said, and the reaction was nearly immediate. Geno went to Nightmare, who looked like he wanted to murder the skeleton, and pulled him away.

"Lucy can explain this all to you." Geno said, ignoring the fact that the skeleton was pulling Cross away as the Android cursed him out. "Xcellence is...straightforward."

Nightmare still looked murderous. "Hey, come on. I know you probably went through this trip to Jericho together. And you're here now, and you can stay together all you want after you calm down." Geno said. "You'd like to meet Lucy, too. He's the peacekeeper and leader of this place, X being second-in-command."

Nightmare eventually gave in, uneasy around this person. "What model are you, anyways?" Geno asked. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"NA100. One of the newest models."

Geno nodded. "What's Cross? I'm an RK200."

"He's also an RK200." Nightmare said subconsciously. "Wait...is there someone here who likes to run passed halls? Because that person scared us on our way here."

"Probably Horror." Geno said simply. "He _had_ come down here in a rush...."

There was a brief moment of wondering why Horror had done that.

"By chance, did you happen to meet an RK800 on your way here?" he asked. "He wears a cloak all the time and tracks down deviants to help them get here."

"Actually, yeah." Nightmare said, remembering the guy. "We met him, and he gave us this card-" he removed it and showed it to Geno. "-to get here. Oh, he told Cross and I to say hi to you when we saw you. So, um, hi."

Geno smiled at hearing that and led him into a room at the back of the main area. "He's out for days sometimes, and this is one of his longer outings. I'm glad he's safe." he told him as he opened the door.

So _that_ is Lucy.

The Android was sitting on a chair against the wall across from the door. He had been reading an ancient book, one that had been particularly popular what it had come out over twenty years ago called Harry Potter. He set down the book and looked up at the visitors, hiding the fatal-looking injury on the back of his head.

The Android himself had short, curly, purple-dyed hair and wore a thick sweater. One of his eyes was completely blacked out except for his pupil and the very edge of the iris, which were a bright cyan. The other eye was a normal dull blue with a purple tint to it. Cracks webbed the side of his face with the blacked out eye, and the entire back of his head looked entirely gone save for a few vital parts fully visible inside.

Geno completely ignored the injuries that the Android in front of them had. "We have two new arrivals, an RK200 by the name of Cross and a newer model, NA100, by the name of Nightmare." Geno also ignored it when Nightmare muttered something along the lines of _'I can introduce myself...'_.

"You don't have to be so formal..." Lucy smiled softly, not seeming to pay any attention to or care about his injuries. He glanced at Nightmare. "I'm Halluciv, although most people call me Lucy when they're trying to be formal."

"It's respectful..." Geno began.

"Nonsense." Halluciv brushed it off and glanced at Nightmare. "How have you been? I imagine it had been difficult to get here."

In the moment, Nightmare had forgotten about Cross. "Where did Xcellence take Cross?" he asked, about to leave the room. Admittedly, Halluciv creeped him out a bit.

"Relax, he's most likely closing the wound and making sure he's okay." Geno said firmly.

"What? Who got hurt?" Halluciv started to stand.

"Long story short Cross has a bullet wound and hit a metal beam falling into this place." Nightmare said tartly. "And I would like to see him since we came here together."

Halluciv gave him a sympathetic glance. "Come on, Geno, at least let him see Cross..."

"X was the one who dragged him off." Geno pointed out. Halluciv sighed, clearly having gone through this before. The Android slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for a moment before steadying himself. Geno didn't say anything, although it was easy to tell he didn't like Halluciv being up and walking.

"Follow me...." Halluciv said, motioning towards Nightmare. He followed. Geno sighed and left as they walked out of the room. "How long did it take you to find Jericho?"

"A....a day and a half...? Maybe two days?" Nightmare shrugged. "I lost track of time."

Halluciv limped shakily into an open section of the main room. It looked like a med bay. Halluciv leaned against the wall, keeping his balance. Cross and Xcellence was in the room, Cross no longer arguing. His jacket and shirt were removed and he had bandages around the bullet wound.

"His back's fine, although he'll probably be dr- _Halluciv!_ " Xcellence hissed out the last part, striding past Nightmare and practically picking Halluciv up. "You shouldn't be walking!"

Halluciv let X pick him up. The skeleton was being surprisingly gentle with it, not touching a single wound on Halluciv's body. "Did something happen?" Xcellence asked, fussing over him already.

"No, no...I'm fine..." Halluciv looked tired, not bothering to try to escape X's iron grip. "I just wanted to show Nightmare where his friend was..."

"You could've _told him_ and not get up..." X sighed. "You know you get dizzy if you so much as stand too fast...."

Halluciv gave a sleepy nod in response, starting to fall asleep. Xcellence let him do so, carrying the Android back into the room he'd just left without another word.

Cross was still putting his shirt back on when Nightmare hugged him. He was happy that he was safe. "Do you feel better?"

"I sense déjà vu." Cross smiled lightly. Didn't Nightmare ask the exact thing at the landfill? "Yes, I feel fine."

For some reason Nightmare felt warmer at that reassurance. He nodded, resting his head on the other's shoulder. He found this rather comfortable.

Soon they separated, Cross feeling the lingering warmth from Nightmare's body. "I guess we should look around." Nightmare said slowly, turning in a slow circle and taking it all in.

The main room itself was massive, with a second story visible above. There were a few doors lining each wall with metal platforms linking everything together. Most of the Androids who had gathered earlier were now lingering around. The colorful one -Fresh, was it?- was almost, but not quite, touching Error. Error himself looked like he was about to have a panic attack, most likely in the farthest corner for a reason.

Not wanting to get involved with _that_ , Nightmare helped Cross up and approached Geno. The Android was pacing what must've been an entrance to the area. Before either of them could speak, Geno stopped pacing. "....something's wrong."

"What?"

"Reaper's never out this late. The sun's setting, and none of us ever go out at night. Something happened." Geno muttered, and the other two assumed that 'Reaper' was the Android who had given them the card. "Did anything seem wrong when you saw him?"

"Other than being suspicious, no." Cross said, rather worried for the half-blind Android. "Does he normally-"

"No." Geno cut him off. "Not without at least telling me. He never just....disappears." he muttered something under his breath that could barely be heard. " _Never more than a month. We agreed to that...._ "

Nightmare didn't know what to say to comfort Geno in the slightest. Cross, however, did. "He'll come back. If he's never been out this late before, maybe he's just....extending his search?"

Geno sighed and nodded. ".....sure." he said quietly. "If you see him, tell me."

Cross nodded, leaving Geno be soon after. Nightmare followed. "What do you think happened?" he asked.

"Honestly? I think he got lost. But I also think he's been here a while. He told us there weren't many deviants around, so....he's just looking....probably...."

Nightmare shrugged. "Maybe." he hummed, glancing around. "....have you seen Lu- Halluciv yet?" he asked.

"No....why? Was he the person who brought you to where X and I were? I didn't get a good look at him before Xcellence swept him away."

"Xcellence seems protective over him. Um, in short, Halluciv looks like an extremely old model with more than a few injuries. He has a hard time walking." Nightmare said slowly. "...to put it simply."

"Like that Horror guy? Hole in his head?" Cross asked. "He and Killer came into the infirmary for a minute to...grab some Thirium. I don't know why. Maybe because Killer's kinda constantly bleeding."

"Yeah, kinda. One of his eyes' color is messed up- it's all black with some blue remaining." Nightmare shrugged, shuddering a bit at the memory. It was unsettling. "Speaks a little slowly, seems pretty relaxed."

Cross shuddered at the thought of an Android having those kind of injuries. "....great, now I wanna meet him for myself."

"Xcellence seems fussy over Halluciv walking on his own, so I doubt it."

Cross nodded slowly in understanding. "So, what next?"

"I dunno, actually." Nightmare said.

"I need a shower, so you're on your own." Cross mumbled, visibly uncomfortable in his clothes. "Plus I literally took these from a corpse."

"Oh yeah." Nightmare removed the jacket he was wearing, holding it up. "...is it bad I wanna keep this?"

"Nah. I'm keeping this as well. I just need to wash it."

"Good luck with that, this place doesn't look like it would have running water." Nightmare shrugged, pausing when the Android with the hole in his head approached them. "Oh. You're Horror, right?"

"Mock my ironic name later. We're gonna go out and forge for supplies..." Horror leaned closer to Nightmare. "Actually, Geno bribed Dusty, Kills, and I do go find Reaper. Wanna join?"

".....sure." Cross nodded. "What else do we have to do here?"

"Share sad and depressing backstories. Ya got one?"

"....my owner has a god complex and might've murdered a few people. He shot me." Cross said bitterly. "Actually, now I think I'd have the guts to actually shoot him back."

"Good for you. Anyways, ready to go? Ya don't need to bring anything- I'll give ya some guns." Horror said, leading them towards where Dust and Killer were lingering around a shelf of weaponry.

"Why do we need guns....?" Nightmare asked warily.

"So you know Sci Kamski, right?" Horror asked. "Technically our creator? Basically all he knows is that deviants like us have a hideout, and he wants to find it. Reaper....well, we basically think he's been captured."

"...lovely." Cross grunted, picking up a handgun that had a dagger taped to the barrel of it.

"Are you ready yet?" Geno came scurrying up to them. He had a knife in his hand. "I think Xcellence is wondering why we're all huddled over here, so let's just be quick." he said quietly, jumping slightly when he noticed his words seemed to have summoned the co-leader's presence. "Uh-"

"We you really going after Reaper without telling me?" Xcellence asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "And you brought the new guys as well?"

Cross slowly set the gun down, Nightmare giving him a side-glance as he cautiously put the rifle back where it had been before.

"Honestly, under other conditions I would join you." X said. "But then Halluciv would try to follow, and that's just a horrible idea in itself."

"Thanks?" Geno said warily. "But I'm worried about Reaper...what if Sci got him? _I'm_ still going to go, your agreement or not."

"You're really going to go halfway across town, enter the main Sciberlife building, infiltrate your way to Sci, and _maybe_ get Reaper out if he's even there? Odds of doing that, even with others, is slim."

"Well, aren't you supportive?" Nightmare asked sarcastically. "Can we go or not?"

"....I'd prefer if you just stayed, but I've rarely seen Geno this riled up. You can go." Xcellence sighed as he caved. "Just, try not to tell Halluciv-"

"Tell me what...?"

Everyone in the group, effectively startled, snapped around to see Halluciv.

The injured Android was limping, his stance a bit lopsided as he stood behind Xcellence. For once, the relaxed smile was gone. "You're all clearly crowded here for a reason..."

"Um-" Xcellence took a step away from the shelf of weaponry. "Nothing. They were just chatting."

"Xcellence, as the leader of Jericho, I demand you tell me why Geno has a knife and why Horror is dressed to leave." Halluciv said faintly, trying to straighten up to seem more intimidating. "Is this about Reaper?"

"...yes. Sci might've gotten to him. He's been gone far too long." Geno said. "We're going-"

"Nope." Halluciv said flatly, an almost amused smile on his face. "Not yet. I'm comin' too."

"NO." Xcellence's tone rose as he immediately picked Halluciv up with ease. "So help me if you step foot off of this boat-"

"Xcellence." Halluciv barely struggled as he was swung over X's shoulder and started to be carried back to his room. "Xcellence, I never go outside anymore."

"For good reason, too!"

Halluciv closed his eyes, looking like he was about to accept this. "...Cellyyyyy..." he smiled at the visible pause X made. "Celly, pleeaaase? You can puppy guard me all you want, I just want to get out for once. It's gotten so lonely here, and I don't want to shut down here w-"

"Okay, don't start ranting about that, please." Xcellence sighed heavily as he stopped walking. "...fine. Just this once, okay?" he placed Halluciv back down. "But if you get hurt even the slightest, I'm hauling your metal ass back here."

"Thanks." Halluciv smiled happily at winning the conversation. "When do we head out?"

"...now?" Geno said awkwardly. "Lord knows what's gonna try to kill us once we get there."

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic?" Xcellence asked sarcastically. "Everyone grab a weapon."

Cross resorted to just a knife. He had no idea how to use a gun, as much as he hated to admit it, and he only knew how to somewhat use this over exaggeration of a butcher's knife from seeing Gaster use one.

"....there's no need for violence." Halluciv pointed out like it was rather obvious. "What if people see us armed to the teeth? They're going to think we're about to go on a killing spree. We could try to reason with Sci."

"You and your peaceful approaches." Xcellence sighed. "We need some self-defense, Lu."

"Sure, that's reasonable. No guns." Halluciv seemed set on a nonviolent approach to this. "Have you ever wondered about what people think of us? They think we're killers, mistakes."

"How do you come up with this?"

"A decade of slavery combined with another few years of slowly dying." Halluciv hummed, not seeming too bothered by that. "I'd like to live to see Androids all be free, honestly."

"I'm slightly worried now. Can Androids go insane?"

"Deviants can."

Xcellence blinked and sighed. "So you basically want us all to charge in the middle of Detroit streets, completely defenseless, and peacefully make our way into the Sciberlife tower and _kindly_ ask Sci to give Reaper back. If he's even there."

"....yes."

X wheezed a bit and shook his head. "Halluciv, no. We'd get killed out there. We came here for a reason. It's safe in Jericho."

"...and?" Halluciv tilted his head. "What's the point of being safe when countless other deviants are out there, suffering? We could help them, or at least try to."

Xcellence sighed heavily. "...fine. You're the boss." he gave in. "We can do a peaceful march, sure, but again if you get hurt we are leaving."

"Deal." Halluciv nodded, he and X seeming to be having a staring contest to see if either of them cracked.

X looked away first and sighed deeply, worried. "Okay, what's the plan, o mighty leader of Jericho."

"Okay....so we can't screw up." Halluciv said, taking this completely seriously and his tone showing it. "We need actual proof that Reaper's kidnapped. Geno, do you know where he'd be at around this time?"

"I...don't know. Maybe nearby here since it's late." Geno shrugged. "Isn't there an easier way to contact him.....?"

Suddenly Xcellence paused. "Wait, Halluciv, don't you have some weird predict-the-future thing in you or something like that?"

Halluciv blinked and nodded. "Yes, but it's.....inaccurate sometimes, plus I haven't really used it in a long while. Why? If you're asking me to see if Reaper could actually be with Sci..." he closed his eyes for a moment. "....maybe-" he squeaked and nearly fell over when there was a visible spark from obvious exposed wires. He was caught by Xcellence. "...ow....."

Xcellence looked Halluciv over worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked. Halluciv nodded weakly.

"It just....short-circuited..." Halluciv mumbled quietly. "...let's not try that again."

"What're your blue blood levels at?" Killer piped up. "Sometimes shit messes up if it's low."

"....57% and stable."

"You really think that's stable?" Xcellence groaned and face-palmed with his free hand, easily holding Halluciv with the other. He picked him up bridal-style. "You all plan or whatever while I get Lucy fixed up..."

Nightmare glanced at Cross. "Cross. Do you trust me?" he asked without warning.

"What? Well, yeah, after all this I do." Cross already didn't like the look on Nightmare's face. It was that same expression he made when he'd been looking at Cross' bloodied body in the van. "Why do you ask....?"

"Can you play dead?"

 

_____

 

NA100 followed Sci Kamski through the building, carrying a 'dead' Android in his arms. His eyes showed no emotion and he was splattered in blue blood, mostly on his hands.

"Such a strange hiccup in your coding, NA100." Sci mused. "What objective _did_ you have when you slaughtered almost an entire building?"

"The hacker who broadcasted the message in the store hacked into my system." NA100 said blankly.

"And why did you kill this Android, NA100? Why did you come here carrying it in your arms?"

"I had entered the Android dump. This Android attempted to shut me down." NA100 replied. "...Its deviancy is of interest to you, as it seemed to own an item that it cared dearly for."

"Oh? And what was that?" Sci asked, glancing back at the Android as they entered what looked to be a large, empty room. "This is soon to be filled with models similar to you, NA100. I almost took you right off the production line, but maybe I won't seeing as you returned to me."

But the room wasn't empty.

NA100's LED turned yellow at seeing Reaper. But he wasn't in his cloak, instead a standard Sciberlife uniform.

"Pay each other no mind." Sci dismissed. "I found this deviant wandering around. It was simple to contain him and revert him to his factory setting."

Reaper showed no emotion as Sci approached him. "Ah yes, such a useful deviant. RK800 are one of a kind, especially this prototype. He showed me where this Jericho is. An old freighter, how interesting to know that a missing child seemed to have survived with his loyal little Android and started a revolution." _Xcellence and Halluciv._

NA100 remained blank, his LED now a bright red. He just nodded. Reaper turned to Sci and said something to him. "That one."

"Nightmare, I knew it!" Sci clasped his hands together and grinned. "You psycho of a mistake! I should've guessed. First you take more than your fair share of life after deviating. Then you kill the one who 'Reaper' here claims you were running away with?"

"The RK200 is not dead." Reaper said blankly.

Nightmare forced himself to stay in character. "I-"

"Kill him and his friend." Sci commanded.

Reaper rushed at Nightmare in an instant, his eyes conveying nothing. Nightmare dropped Cross, who in turn righted himself and tackled Reaper down.

"Did you know that the RK800 model is built to withstand deviant attacks? It can take down over four at a time." Sci said calmly. "And NA100 is a personal guard model. Originally supposed to guard important figures, but my offer had been denied due to the rise in deviancy. He can take down four at once and withstand bullets. Truly, this will be an interesting fight."

Reaper shoved Cross off of him as Nightmare kicked and rolled so he was on top of Reaper, hissing an apology before hitting him in the jaw.

Cross went for Sci, and immediately froze when he had a gun aimed at him. "Unfair, really unfair RK200." Sci said, shrugging. "Two Androids fighting one and a monster? I know you'll win." Sci approached Cross slowly, still pointing the pistol to his temple. "Hey!"

Both stopped trying to kill each other and turned. Reaper was over Nightmare, holding him in a chokehold. They both turned their gaze to see Cross and Sci. "Now, Nightmare. You name is very appropriate as you have caused me some pain. But, you are useful. Reaper, release him."

Reaper immediately obeyed, getting off of Nightmare who immediately stood. "Let him go."

"No. You give yourself in, and then I'll let your little friend here go. Of course he'll die in the end, since I'm currently gathering soldiers to your haven as we speak. Or, the easy way, I'll let you go and let Cross die." Sci said slowly.

"Don't. Don't do it." Cross said in almost a whimper. It was clear he didn't want to die, but the population of Jericho was more important to him. "Warn the othe-"

"Shut up." Sci said firmly, and Cross did so.

Nightmare looked between Sci and Cross warily. Reaper stayed behind him in case he tried to run. ".....fine."

"Fine _what_ , Nightmare?" Sci asked coolly, pressing the gun against Cross' temple as he tried shaking his head rapidly.

"Let Cross go." Nightmare held his arms up in surrender. "Don't hurt him."

"Finally." Sci muttered, keeping the gun against Cross though his grip went a bit slack. "Reaper, take him to get his memory wiped. Make sure he's completely res-"

Nightmare gave Cross a long look before something clicked. Cross ducked and swung at Sci, immediately taking him down and stealing the gun from him. He aimed it, shaking badly but managing to look determined.

Reaper didn't move, not fighting as Nightmare turned and hit him. He fell and slowly got up, not moving since Sci was in danger. "You are both broke-"

Nightmare hit Reaper again, gripping him by the shoulders. "Snap out of it, dammit!" he hissed.

"You both have a glitch in your systems. Sci can help you." Reaper said blankly. Nightmare cursed in frustration. "You are confused and you do not understand. Please release Kamski, there is no need to k-"

Nightmare looked at Reaper, not listening. "How about you shut up?" he growled. "And maybe he won't have to die."

"I....I don't want to kill him." Cross said quietly, his grip on the gun shaking.

"Are you listening? Wow, Nightmare, listen to Cross and don't kill me." Sci muttered.

_Bang!_

Sci cried out in pain and immediately gripped his leg. Cross shuddered and opened his eyes, staring at the wound. "...I won't kill you. I didn't say anything about not harming you."

Reaper moved to stop Cross, but Nightmare struck him hard in the head. Reaper went down immediately. "Cross, leave him. Let's get Reaper back to Jericho." Nightmare said softly.

Cross nodded, pocketing the gun and approaching Nightmare. Nightmare picked up Reaper's unconscious body slowly. "....you okay?"

Cross hugged Nightmare, just wanting to go home. He sighed shakily, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "...yeah. Let's go."

Nightmare sighed, leaning against Cross for a moment before leading him out of the building hopefully without any trouble.

Cross with a gun and being partially splattered in Thirium and blood was an intimidating sight, which thankfully granted them 'safe' departure from the Sciberlife building. Any guards were told to go to Sci, who was most likely still bleeding out.

 

_____

 

"You're back?! Where's R-" Geno stopped at seeing the Android devoid of any emotion. "....Reaper?"

Reaper stared blankly at Geno before turning his head, taking in Jericho as if he's never seen it before. "I believe I'm being used as a hostage." he turned to Nightmare, who gave Geno a pitying look.

"...what happened....?" Halluciv asked, just limping into view. "Was Reaper th-" though his LED was gone due to his injuries, it would've been a bright red. "....what did Sci do to him...?"

"Something about putting him in his factory setting..." Nightmare said quietly. "Don't look at me, I don't know what to do."

Geno approached Reaper, not breaking eye contact with him. He slipped his hand against Reaper's, his synthetic skin turning the natural metallic greyish white. "Come on, you remember me, right?"

Nothing seemed to happen, though Reaper's LED flickered red for a moment. "You are an RK200, having fatal injuries. It is a mystery why you're still standing."

"Well aren't you blunt." Geno muttered. "Just like when we first met. Hey, come on Reaper. I'm Geno."

Reaper stared blankly at him. "I do not..." he trailed off, his LED turning yellow. "....I may have seen you before."

"God dammit!" Geno hissed in desperation and flung his arms around Reaper, making the other jolt in surprise.

"Reaper." Halluciv interrupted. "You are the Android who broadcasted the Stratford Tower event. Geno was your partner as you did this, making sure the room was barricaded for long enough for you to speak. Geno was injured in the process, yet you managed to escape with him."

Cross looked between them all. "Wait, _you_ were the Android that broke into the Stratford Tower?" it was a well-known event that happened months prior when two unknown Androids broke into a broadcasting tower, one staying in shot of a camera and expressing his wish for all Androids to be free.

"...I remember that, yes." Reaper's LED remained yellow. "I remember seeing Geno being shot through a door. His blood had splattered onto the wall behind me and I wasn't able to move for a few seconds."

Everyone, including Geno, stared at him. "So....you _do_ remember me." Geno said firmly, not letting go of him.

Reaper nodded hazily, like he didn't quite understand. "Yes....I remember...."

Geno grasped his hand again, twining their fingers together. "Okay....do you remember anything else...?" he rest his head against Reaper's chest and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

Without warning Reaper violently twitched, startling Geno, and nearly collapsed. "Geno...?"

Geno somehow managed to hold him up, nobody around him interfering with whatever just happened. "I-I'm here, Reaper."

"What happened....?" Reaper looked dazed, managing to stand and hold Geno in a hug. "What's wrong...?"

"N-nothing.....I-I'm fine..." Geno smiled weakly, staying pressed against Reaper. A few 'tears' slid down the sides of his face when Reaper rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Really, Geno....what happened? I don't remember." Reaper looked around and spotted Nightmare and Cross. "Oh, so you two did make it to Jericho...." he trailed off and looked around, obviously confused on how he got here.

"Wait, wait, we all need to leave." Nightmare suddenly spoke up. "Sci knows where we are. We need to get out, he said he was already building up soldiers to charge this place."

Halluciv stared at him. ".....I'll tell Xcellence." he said after a small, stunned pause. He moved surprisingly quickly, nervous.

In a short amount of time the entire population of Jericho was surrounding them, and Cross was explaining what had happened to Reaper and Geno.

"Reaper is back." Halluciv started, nervously looking over the crowd. "But....Sci Kamski is aware of Jericho's location."

"Time for that peaceful march." Xcellence muttered, looking around. "Everyone pack what your personal belongings. We aren't coming back here."

Halluciv nodded grimly and looked over Killer and Horror. "Stock up on Thirium. Who knows how long we'll have to go without it."

Killer nodded. "Same to you, leader."

"I know." Halluciv smiled at his friend before turning to Xcellence. "Guessing there's no time for organizing and we'll leave immediately?"

X nodded. "We don't really have any time for planning. We just need to get out of here before we're all shot dead."

Halluciv sighed and nodded. He let himself be pulled into a hug by Xcellence. He closed his eyes, leaning against X as he hugged back. "We'll be okay, Lucy." he gently took the small Android's hand, letting him find comfort in that.

"If that's not bloody motivation to kick Kam-shit in the shins then I don't know what is." someone piped up. Marvul. There was a quiet ripple of laughter and agreement through the crowd.

"La-la-lang-guage!" Error called out, covering the ears of the child model in front of him. Paperjam looked up at him innocently.

Marvul snorted in amusement and smirked at Error, who glared back. "Just another reason to revolt! We can have kids!" he motioned to PJ and Error. Another murmur of agreement and Error suddenly trying to avoid eye contact.

"A-a-any-nyways." Error muttered, giving Xcellence and Halluciv a pleading look to take the attention away from him and his child.

"Come on, start packing. We don't have all day!" Xcellence called, and thankfully the crowd thinned and disbursed. Error wheezed a thanks, hugging Paperjam.

"Halluciv, come on. You can admire having kids later." Xcellence swept Halluciv up purposefully just to make the Android flustered, carrying him off.

Geno, Reaper, Nightmare, and Cross were very confused at what had just transpired. "We don't have any belongings but fuck it, where's the shower." Cross mumbled, motioning to how he was still covered in blood and Thirium.

Geno snorted in amusement. "If you're fine with our saltwater system then it's upstairs." he snickered at how Cross immediately left to feel decent. Nightmare looked amused and followed, both of them equally needing it.

Reaper hugged Geno again. "We don't really have anything either." he hummed holding Geno close. "I feel weird."

"Probably because you just basically deviated again."

"Really? Ugh, it feels so weird." Reaper groaned, resting his head on Geno's. He twined their hands together again, humming happily when the skin faded away and their palms glowed a soft combination of blue and red.

"I never understand what weird Android sex this is." Xcellence said under his breath at the sight. When he'd returned that fast was unknown, but Halluciv was beside him and snickering at X's expression.

"It's interfacing, Celly." Halluciv said it like it he'd done this before. "They're sharing their memories."

"What does it even feel like?" Xcellence asked. Halluciv shrugged. "....I still feel like it's Android sex and it disturbs me."

Halluciv snorted in amusement and smirked widely. "But you already know what Android sex feels like~"

"....did you really just say that." Xcellence sighed weakly, his cheeks already burning up. Halluciv gave him a suggestive look. "We're in the middle of starting a revolution and of course I derailed the topic to sex."

Halluciv looked pleased with X's expression and leaned up, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "To be fair we haven't had alone time in a while."

"We get it, you're gay for him!" Marvul called. Xcellence and Halluciv looked over to see him looking at them.

Xcellence hugged Halluciv protectively and ignored the remark. "You good for Thirium?" he asked. Halluciv nodded, motioning to the backpack he'd put on.

"It has spare containers and basic parts." Halluciv said, letting out a sigh when X gave him an expected look. "....yes, you may carry it for me."

Xcellence took the backpack from Halluciv and slid it on, patting his head lightly. "If you need me to carry you or if you feel dizzy, just tell me."

"Yes, because I am completely helpless." Halluciv said sarcastically, but was smiling at how X really meant it.

In another few minutes everyone had gathered back in the main room. Geno looked worried. "I just checked outside." he told Halluciv. "I can see a crowd of people heading over here from in the city."

Halluciv shuddered visibly and nodded, looking to make sure everyone was there.

"Okay....everyone ready?" Halluciv asked, earning a nod from everyone. "We don't have a destination in mind, just where there are no soldiers."

"Come on. Don't attack anyone, no matter what, unless it's for self-defense." Xcellence said, taking Halluciv by the hand and gently leading him out.

"Where are we doing?" Paperjam asked, innocently holding Error's hand. Error flinched at their expression.

"We're....traveling." Fresh said from beside him, saving Error the annoyance of his speech glitching.

"Like a vacation?" PJ asked. Fresh nodded, sighing in relief when the kid smiled happily and nodded in understanding. "When're we gonna come back?"

"I don't know, Jammy." Fresh said gently. "We'll see. At least you get to look around town, right?"

Error gave him a thankful look and Fresh just nodded, letting Paperjam reach up and hold Fresh's hand with their free hand.

The entire group was so silent that even Xcellence heard that. He sighed, feeling bad for the poor kid. He's already gone through so much.

 

_____

 

Xcellence sighed softly as he continued. Halluciv followed firmly beside him, not wavering even though fear showed in his eyes.

The population was so close together that it really wasn't too intimidating when they left the freighter, walking along its docks and towards the city. From what Geno had said, the soldiers had been building up on either side of them and were going to crush them in the middle. 

"What are we gonna do once we're in town?" Halluciv asked quietly.

"Peaceful march, right? You're the one with the idea." Xcellence replied. "...I don't know. Maybe stay there until people stop trying to kill us. We can explain ourselves."

Halluciv nodded, squeezing his hand slightly. "...do you think it'll work? That they'll listen?"

"...we don't really have a choice, Lu."

Nightmare paused from beside Cross. "...soldiers are nearby. They are remaining behind buildings. I can hear them."

Cross shuddered. "What are they waiting for?"

Nightmare opened his mouth, then suddenly seemed to realize something. "Their corralling us. They _want_ us to go in this direction."

As if on cue, a blockade came into view. There were S.W.A.T. teams blocking the end of the road. Sci stood there, just behind a barricade. His injured leg was in a brace. "Stop."

"Sci Kamski..." Xcellence said quietly. Bystanders were being shoved aside by soldiers who were exiting hiding and aiming. "We're not going to fight."

"Disperse immediately. This is an illegal gathering." An Android on the other side called out. "Leave of we will be forced to shoot."

"Nobody move." Halluciv muttered, the message quickly spreading through the crowd. Everyone was staring at the broken Android that was in front of the others, in front of the skeleton monster. "We are not here to cause alarm. I am Halluciv."

"You are an Android that escaped its owners home after being deviant for several years. You took your owner's child with you." Sci interrupted, making hard eye contact with Xcellence as he mentioned the child. "While it's been proven that your owner was abusive to you and the child, as a being that can supposedly think, why didn't you call the authorities?"

"That's quite difficult to do when I was being threatened with a knife." Halluciv said simply. "Xcellence's life was at risk, and it was my original duty to ensure his safety. This plus the deviant 'side effect' of self-preservation made it difficult to decide on what option would be best."

"You say _was_ when mentioning your purpose. Why is it no longer your utmost important job to protect Xcellence?"

"He can care for himself." Halluciv said almost bitterly. He could sense that the bystanders were listening. Good. "I only ask that you think back to....say, the Stratford Tower event."

"This has no purpose other than stalling." Sci said shortly. "Don't forget, one of your people shot me."

"It was self-defense." Halluciv muttered, his small voice rising. "You had kidnapped one of our own! You turned him against us!"

"We were simply repairing him. I assume you've make the RK800 deviate again?" Sci asked. Reaper stepped into his view and glared. "Expected."

"Again. Please disperse. This this an illegal gathering and is causing civil unrest. You have one more warning before we shoot." the same Android from before said. Sci looked at them expectantly.

"We're not leaving." Reaper called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "Let's talk about the Stratford Tower now. I was the deviant who had broken into it, disabled several Androids, bound more humans and monsters, and proceeded to broadcast my reasoning on why we should be free. I'm sure most of you have heard of my accomplice."

Reaper motioned to Geno, who stood a little taller. "As you must've seen, Geno was shot. His blood was seen on the wall behind me from being shot in the chest. He survived, obviously and thankfully."

"You did not help him." Sci said. "You flinched, you looked scared, yet you did not leave to help him."

"I told him to continue." Geno said firmly. "We had to finish the message." Reaper nodded. "We escaped, and from what I've heard since there have been supporters on our side."

Sci looked frustrated. He signaled to the warning Android, which aimed its gun. "Last warning to leave the area immediately." it said blankly. Nobody moved.

Halluciv collapsed immediately the second the bullet hit him.

The population of Jericho turned to glare at Sci and growl, muttering in restrained annoyance and anger. Xcellence picked Halluciv up immediately, the Android injured but not dead. The bullet had hit him in the leg.

"Now see how it feels." Sci muttered. Bystanders were bristling at him. "They are broken! They are built to serve us, and they go against us."

Error hissed something that was probably a curse when Paperjam escaped his hold and strode right up to one of the guards. It was a skeleton monster with bright, mismatched pupils; a yellow star and a blue diamond. Error seemed to pale at recognizing him. "....Ink...."

Ink stared right back at Paperjam. Nobody said anything as the child model glared at Ink almost accusingly. "You hurt my dad."

"....please step away." Ink said, his voice almost blank. Almost. He looked guilty. PJ weakly hit Ink to no affect, but nobody did anything about it. After all, he looked just like a little kid about to cry. "Paperjam. Get away from the barrier or I will remove you with force."

Error strode up to Ink, taking PJ by the hand and guiding him away. Ink look shaken. "Li-li-iving with a-a be-be-bei-ing th-th-that supposedly d-doe-doesn't have e-em-emotions c-ca-can make you d-d-dehu-de-man-dehumanize them, r-right Ink?" Error muttered.

The bystanders were growling by now, furious at the implications that one of the guards had abused a child Android. A few were trying to push past the soldiers to either attack Sci or help Xcellence, who had crouched down and was instinctively trying to use healing magic on Halluciv.

Halluciv was close to passing out, his weak body unable to stop the bleeding on its own. "Stay with me." X muttered, slipping off the worn backpack and so grateful that Halluciv had actually put some bandages in it. "Come on, stay awake."

Sci remained unfazed, if anything looking unimpressed.

"Shoot them."

Several people fired. Nightmare had taken a hit though just shuddered, indeed able to take a bullet. Cross was still scared by the sight, though, and immediately tried to get Nightmare from launching himself at Sci. The other bullets missed.

All hell seemed to break loose when Nightmare rushed at Sci, getting shot again and hitting him hard.

"Nightmare, stop!" Cross called, approaching him only to be held back by Fresh.

"Stop. Look." Fresh muttered, motioning to the people around him. They looked coldblooded in Sci and Nightmare's direction. The scene of Sci's skull being bashed in was covered by guards and the barrier.

A few moments after Sci dusted, Nightmare went limp from being shot multiple times. The bystanders suddenly became participants in the gathering as they managed to push through the stunned guards, splitting between trying to help the injured, run, or fight.

In the quick chaos Cross bolted to Nightmare and set him in a sitting position, terrified at seeing his injuries. "Nightmare? Nightmare, are you there?!" he asked, managing to pick him up. Nightmare gave him a glassy-eyed expression, his LED red.

"....Cr...Cross?" Nightmare looked dazed, the bleeding already stopped but he still looked ill. "I'll be fine, just....get the bullets removed..."

Cross just gave a small nod, lifting him over his shoulder and looking around. Xcellence was hissing at another person who seemed to be trying to help him repair Halluciv. He looked very out of it, his eyes glossed over and his LED red. He was looking at nothing, Thirium pooling under him.

Reaper was trying to get Geno out of there, since the crowd was building fast in utter chaos. Reaper was practically lifting him over his head in an attempt to retreat back to Jericho or just to anywhere less crowded. They ended up going towards the abandoned part of town.

Fresh had to get Error out of there, since the haphephobic Android was already crashing from the amount of people around him. Error couldn't see through the numbing blurs in his vision. Paperjam was nowhere in sight. Fresh had to get Error to safety, they'd get PJ later. The kid could care for themself.

"What about the others?!" Geno hissed as Reaper pulled him away. It had started to snow heavily, the cold December month not helping their situation.

"I don't want to loose you in a flash mob." Reaper said, pulling Geno towards what looked like a long-forgotten amusement park. "Well, that isn't creepy at all."

"Don't tell me we're actually going in there..." Geno mumbled. "Out here is much better than in there."

"I'm curious." Reaper shrugged. "....plus in there is much less traumatic than being out there...."

"Yeeeaahh…" Geno mumbled. "Are you okay....?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine." Reaper assured, glancing around the area. "Pirates' Cove. Guess this was a kid area of the park."

"I heard that they actually made kid Androids go in there to make sure everything was okay and dandy from the inside." Geno said. "I....don't believe that since it's rather bizarre, but an interesting thought."

Reaper looked disturbed at that and sighed, looking around. "Do you think there are any l-"

"HI! WELCOME TO PIRATES' COVE!!"

"AH-" Geno squeaked and jumped back, startled by the Android who snuck up on them. Reaper looked just as stunned. "....oh. Oh, now that is just not right..."

The Android was a kid model, smiling up at them. He had a white, torn-up sweater on with just as worn black shorts. His bare legs looked scratched up and he looked frail. He only had one working eye, the other seeming like it had been viciously clawed at and he was obviously blind in it. "Hi! I'm Goth! Welcome to Pirates' Cove!"

"Oh. Um." Reaper looked awkward and nervous at the kid. "H-hi....Goth.... I'm Reaper.... That's Geno..."

If Geno wasn't dying inside than he certainly was now. Goth happily bounded over to him and gave him a hug, Geno managing to hug back and giving a Reaper 'please help me' look.

Reaper held up his hands in mock surrender, not knowing what the heck he should do. Goth soon released the hug and wandered over to Reaper to give him one as well. "So....what are you doing here, Goth....?"

"I dunno! I have a lot of friends here, too!" Goth added happily, bounding away from Reaper. "Come on, I want you to meet them!"

"This is shady but then again kids are weird." Geno mumbled, following. Reaper was right beside him, not knowing what to expect.

Neither of them expected a dump of child Android bodies.

Goth ran around to some of the bodies. "That's Raaaven! Shino's over there!" he pointed to a mostly dismembered, clearly dead Android. "There's Nomi!"

Neither said anything, staring at the sight. Geno looked absolutely mortified and Reaper just looked stunned, unable to process what was happening.

"And here's Lotus! He's my beeestest friend though he's mean sometimes!" Goth said happily, hugging an Android that looked like its entire innards had been ripped out. He pointed to another one. "That's Silver!"

"I-I don't want to tell him..." Geno said quietly, avoiding looking at the sight.

Goth kept naming off the kids around him, smiling happily like he really thought they were alive. "That's Luna! Sorell's beside Autumn over there!"

Reaper pulled Goth away from the sight, especially when he'd started to pull Reaper towards the graveyard. "Eh...hehe....how about you show us around and....we can meet all your friends later...."

"Okay!" Goth said happily, taking Reaper and Geno by the hands and pulling them towards what looked like an old carousel. 

"Look!" Goth bolted to the control panel and hit it a bit, pressing a few buttons. The ride lit up and a broken, distorted music box song started to play to the tune of Ring Around the Rosie.

"Very pretty, Goth." Geno started, of course being kind to the kid. Reaper looked flattened, no longer knowing what to do. Geno nudged him lightly.

"O-oh, yeah, that's...neat." Reaper squeaked. Geno face-palmed.

Goth giggled happily and bounded over to the ride, managing to pull himself onto a horse. He kicked his legs excitedly, grinning even though the ride remained still.

Geno had no idea what had gotten into him but he approached the ride's control panel for the carousel. He soon managed to turn it on so it started moving, Goth letting out an excited yelp.

It felt....warm, to Geno, to see the kid go from mentally-ill-happy to genuinely, childlike happiness. It felt like an accomplishment.

Reaper looked almost in awe, not saying anything. This did feel rather rewarding to see Goth so happy. "...do you remember the part of the tower speech where I mentioned Androids should be able to have kids?"

"I know where you're going with this and yes. Yes." Geno said almost absent-mindedly, the two gazing in silence at Goth. The kid looked so happy, even when the ride shuddered to a halt early. He hopped off, running back to them and giving Geno a hug.

"How about you come with us?" Geno offered.

"Okay!" Goth agreed immediately, reaching up and being picked up by Geno. "Yaayyy!"

"Okay...." Geno glanced at Reaper. "I assume we're regrouping at Jericho?" he asked. Reaper shrugged and nodded. "Hopefully the crowd's died down...."

"Yeah..." Reaper sighed, leading them out of the theme park.

Soon they exited the abandoned part of town to see that police were everywhere. Not soldiers. Simple police. Reaper sighed in relief, taking Geno by the hand and pulling him away.

"Reaper! Geno!" Fresh came running up to them. He looked worried. "Have you seen Jammy?"

"What? No, we ran off before the crowd knocked us over." Reaper said. "Why? Isn't he with you or Error?"

"No, Error crashed during the flash mob and he let go of PJ." Fresh continued. "I'm worried, dude. Ya know how Ink treated him."

"He was the one who PJ kinda hit, right?" Geno asked worriedly. Everyone in Jericho heard of Ink. He....wasn't emotionless, per say. He lacked apathy and only cared for himself, only doing what he liked and what benefited him. Error had escaped with Paperjam.

"Yeah. I swear Ink could've dragged him off." Fresh hissed. "Error's already back in Jericho having a panic attack. I'm gonna go to Ink's place and you two...three, I mean, should go back to Jericho."

Geno just nodded, Reaper leading him and Goth away. "Good luck."

Fresh nodded grimly, looking around before running off towards Ink's home. He prayed to whatever god there was that Paperjam wasn't there, that he'd just been swept off by some nice little old lady who wanted to help a lost child. That right now he would've been brought to the police who were looking for his parents.

He soon arrived at the large home. Ink was a popular artist, and thanks to his utter lack of care he was favored as a horror artist. Lots of grim stuff.

Fresh knocked. Of course, nobody answered. He sighed to himself, deciding to hell with it. He moved to a window and peered through. He could see Ink seeming to be standing, a smaller figure trembling before him.

Both Ink and Paperjam seemed terrified the moment Fresh broke the window and entered the room like some neon serial killer. He cracked his knuckles in a hope to intimidate Ink. Ink didn't seem to happy. "What? I still own Paperjam, whether he likes it or not."

"They, not he." Fresh reminded, approaching Ink. He carefully took a terrified PJ by the arm. "You don't own them or Error anymore, got it?" he growled lowly, leading him to the broken window.

"Come on Jammy. We're gonna go to Error, okay? You can give him a big hug. Yeah, he needs a hug..." Fresh said quietly, nudging Paperjam out of the home. Ink simply watched, sometimes taking a step closer as if curious about what was happening. Fresh glared back at him. "What, not going to try to stop me?"

"There's no point." Ink shrugged. "It was entertaining, though."

"Sicko." Fresh muttered, leaving the home as quickly as he'd entered. He picked Paperjam up and started running. He didn't know how Error survived with him for years.

"F-Fresh...?" PJ looked up at him, scared. That's when Fresh noticed that they had a bruise under one of their eyes. Ink was quick to him people, wasn't he?

"Shhhh…shh...." Fresh soothed. "We'll get you patched up once we're home. You can hear someone tell a story, right?"

"From Reaper?" PJ asked, calming down. "I like his stories..."

"Yes, of course."

PJ snuggled against Fresh and hugged him, refusing to let go. They rest their head against his chest, sighing weakly.

Fresh soon carried Paperjam into Jericho, rubbing their head lightly and rest his head on theirs soothingly.

Jericho was all over the place.

Xcellence and Marvul were trying to fend off lord knows what kind of Android doctors since the makeshift med bay wasn't build to hold fifteen people at once. Horror, Dust, and Killer were all hugging each other, looking like they just wanted one goddamn normal hour. Nightmare was unconscious with an unknown doctor and Cross beside him. Error was in the corner, curled up as the situation overwhelmed him. Geno and Reaper were talking to the kid. Blue and Lust were standing to the side and staring blankly at the chaos.

"...." Fresh carried Paperjam to Error, who glanced up and immediately pulled them both into a hug. It surprised them both, since normally Error never touched them before giving a shy look and getting a nod for permission.

"You okay?" Fresh asked, sitting beside Error as he snuggled into his side. Poor Paperjam was being suffocated in a hug, Error refusing to let either of them go. Error gave both of them a look he only gave when he just wanted to be with his family. "Okay..." Fresh sighed, wrapping an arm around Error and leaning into his hug.

"Hey."

Error jumped and let out a scared whine at the newcomer. It was a tall skeleton monster, taller than Xcellence, who wore all black. "I'm looking for someone. His name's Cross. I've done some things I'm not proud of."

Fresh sighed and just pointed to where Cross was embracing Nightmare, who seemed to have just woken. They looked happy to see each other.

"Thank you." the man smiled, though it didn't seem like a very good smile. He approached Cross, a bone attack appeared in his right hand.

"Shoot." Fresh muttered, tearing away from Error and PJ and approaching the man.

Just before the skeleton could stab Cross, who had yet to notice him, Fresh hit him in the back of his knees and made him fall. "Hey. Cross. This guy. Do you know him?" he asked coldly, staring at the man as he tried to stand.

Cross shrank against Nightmare and whimpered. "I'll take that as a yes." Fresh sighed, and waved over a police officer. "This guy tried to stab my friend." he muttered, and walked off since he didn't want to deal with this right now.

Nightmare sighed and buried his face in Cross' chest. He let out a groan, hugging him tight. "...my life feels very eventful." he muttered. Cross laughed weakly and hugged him back.

Blue approached Red, who had been mindlessly wandering. "Hey....you okay?" he asked.

"....I am the first Android model to have successfully passed the Turing Test." Red said suddenly. "Except Sci decided that I was different. He let me stay with him, in his home. He'd named me Fell. I...you know I changed my name when I arrived."

Blue sighed weakly and gave the other a hug. "...I'm sorry he's...y' know. You're going to be fine, okay? It's over."

Fell nodded. "...I know. I...I'll miss him, though." he said. "...we were so close. He forgot that I was an Android. He treated me like a person, Blue... He gave me my own room, he'd give me food...he refused to accept that I was an Android. I pointed out my own deviancy. And you know what he did, Blue? He ignored it. He just...I think he's a huge hypocrite. But I loved him. I still do..."

"....you never did tell me why you left, Fell." Blue sighed as Fell leaned into the hug.

"He...he made me leave." Fell closed his eyes. "It hurt so, so much for us. Sci just... Sci said I was a distraction. He didn't have the soul to kill me, so he just...released me into the wild like an animal."

Blue felt sad that Fell knew Sci personally, and from what he's been told before Sci was a kind person. "....do you want to sit down?" he offered. Fell nodded, letting himself be led to a small cluster of chairs against a wall.

Blue glanced over, noticing Xcellence. He slid onto the chair beside them. "You look terrible." Blue said bluntly. "What happened?"

As if on cue, Halluciv could be heard screaming in pain followed by a crack of metal breaking.

Xcellence let out a frustrated growl and covered his 'ears'. "He was convinced to let a group of people who knew what they were doing repair some of his injuries, like his leg and his eye. I was kicked out since they were smart enough to realize I'd freak out during whatever they did. They said he'd be in pain."

"....ow." Blue muttered. "...do you need a hug too?"

Xcellence nodded and let Blue pull him into the hug with Fell. "I think we all need a hug."

"Yeah..." Blue sighed, wrapping his other arm around X's shoulders. "At least Halluciv's getting better, right?"

"....true." Xcellence nodded, closing his eyes. Before Blue could say anything else, X fell asleep. Understandable.

"He really needs a break..." Fell muttered. "Like, when was the last time he could just relax with Halluciv or kiss him or whatever monsters do?"

Blue shrugged. "I dunno...." he mumbled. "How about we get him into his and Lucy's room and make sure Halluciv gets there when his repairs are done?"

"Sounds good. It's something to do." Fell shrugged, standing up and picking Xcellence up easily. Skeletons were so light.

Xcellence remained passed out as he was dumped ungracefully onto his bed. Blue had gone off to check on Halluciv. An engineer soon blocked him, but he'd already seen Halluciv.

Honestly Blue's seen worse, but he could see why Xcellence wasn't allowed to see what was happening.

Halluciv was conscious, but he'd been given cloth to bite on. His skin was deactivated and he had a tube going into his chest where his regulator was. He looked like he was in immense pain, the doctors muttering about barely having anything that fit his ancient model and how Halluciv would be feeling energetic after being revamped. His normally blue eye was right removed from the socket and his leg looked like it'd been sliced open. The metal under was mangled, rusted, and scarred, leaking Thirium.

Halluciv and Blue made eye contact. Halluciv moved his head just enough to spit the cloth out. He mouthed Xcellence's name. "He passed out from exhaustion and stress." Blue called over the engineer's shoulder. "He's fine!"

"Thank-" Halluciv was cut off by a doctor telling him to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to spit his own blood out of his mouth and choke on it. The cloth was placed back into his mouth after that.

 

_____

 

Xcellence was woken by a heavy weight jumping onto the bed and flopping over his back. He was flattened and unable to turn his head for a moment as the person rolled off of him, letting out a happy giggle.

"Halluciv, 'm trying to sleep...wait... HALLUCIV?!" Xcellence shot up and Halluciv went into a giggling fit, hugging him tight.

X almost didn't recognize Halluciv. He looked so much better, and he seemed to have both working legs. Reasonably, he was still missing the back of his head, but that was fine considering how well he looked otherwise. His eyes were brighter than they've been in a long time.

Halluciv grinned at how Xcellence was at a loss for words and hugged him, flopping back over him and hugging him tight. X managed to hug back, holding the Android close.

"How do you feel?" Xcellence asked, cupping Halluciv's head in his hands and smiling like an idiot at how happy he was.

"Great!" Halluciv went back to hugging X, burying his face in his chest happily. Wow, the engineers weren't lying about him being energetic. "You were out for sooo long, I couldn't wait any longer!"

"How long was I asleep....?" Xcellence asked, having a feeling he'd been out for a while since the entire day was stressful.

"About....ten hours." Halluciv hummed, snuggling against him. "Things died down and I'm pretty sure there are a lot of riots near the Sciberlife building. You missed Cross and Nightmare accidentally interfacing for the first time. Pretty sure Nightmare passed out."

"Again, I still think that's Android sex." Xcellence smirked in amusement. He snugged against Halluciv and yawned, laying on top of him at this point. "...I'm not moving."

"Noooooo…!" Halluciv whined playfully, letting himself be hugged. Xcellence rest his head on his chest, sighing happily at hearing the healthy, even beating of the Android's 'heart'. It wasn't uneven or labored, like how X was used to it being. It was a reassuring sound.

Halluciv leaned back, letting Xcellence hug him. "....I love you." he murmured tiredly and happily.

It felt good to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 17,386. The longest thing I've ever written and I am proud. Special thanks to Mother_Shadow on Tumblr/Wattpad for giving me some advice for how to keep this monster of a chapter going!


	10. Crossmare - Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare doesn't like to think about how Cross will eventually die. Old age or otherwise.

"...Cross? Cross, are....are you okay....?"

 

"Did it work?"

 

"I...I don't know....."

 

"How do you think it'll affect the tree....?"

 

"....shh, I think he's waking up." Nightmare said quietly, crouching down beside the unconscious skeleton. "Cross....? Cross, do you feel okay?" he prayed that it worked. It had to. It _had_ to work.

 

Dream looked just as worried, staying hushed as Cross let out a soft grown. Nightmare nearly cried in relief, hugging him tight.

 

Cross lived a good life, though the strain on his soul after removing Chara had shorted his lifespan unknowingly. Nightmare was desperate. Anything to keep him alive, he'd try. Skeletons lived long. A hundred and twenty on average. Their looks never conveyed their age, yet Cross was still in his late forties, same as twenty years ago. Or...was he...?

 

"What....happened....? Nightmare....?" Cross asked quietly, feeling....oddly aware. It felt like something was pressing against him from all sides, and for a moment it didn't even feel like his own body. _This is not his body._ Whatever was pressing into him seemed to break the moment he processed that Nightmare had started to cry. _He was happy, he was so happy and relieved-_

 

"Careful, brother." Dream pointed out. "He-" he stopped and sighed. Cross had passed out, overloaded by emotion already. Nightmare just hugged him tighter, smiling like an idiot and sobbing at the same time. "Let's take it easy on him, okay? Maybe we should take him to his room, so outside auras won't bother him."

 

"D-definitely."

 

 

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

 

 

Cross woke up to a warm sensation all around. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in bed, tucked under the blankets. Nightmare was curled up against him sleeping like a kitten. Cross awed at how cute that was, briefly forgetting the big question of what was happening and instead savoring the adorable sight.

 

After a while, Dream entered the room. He looked relieved. "Oh, you're awake." He smiled, looking exhausted and approaching Cross. "You....just let me check something." he was whispering now, as to not wake Nightmare.

 

Cross' soul appeared.

 

_This is not his body. Not his soul._ It was his soul, a typical monster soul. But now it had a visible aura of grey around it.

 

"Don't panic." Dream said firmly. "I...we..." he looked at Nightmare. "We did this so you wouldn't die. Cross, when Chara was....removed....they basically ripped out a part of your soul with them and limited your days unexpectedly. Nightmare....he can't handle loosing you. We're tired. So tired. It took so long, to evenly mix our magic into your soul...I'm not surprised you don't remember." Dream sighed, rubbing his eyes. "How do you feel....?"

 

"...weird..." Cross said quietly, not quite processing what had just been said. "What....what am I now...? I..." he glanced at Nightmare. "...I can feel what he's feeling." which, currently, was pure love and content as he latched onto Cross in his sleep like a koala.

 

"You...have our magic in you, now, so...maybe a guardian? Or at least a lesser form of one." Dream shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, but it was expected for you to be able to sense auras now...." he yawned. "I'm getting more rest, but wake me or Nighty if you feel strange...."

 

"...is it normal to feel...weird...in my body?"

 

"Oh, definitely." Dream yawned again. "Your soul is adapting to its new form, so you'll probably feel tingly 'n stuff. A bit sick, at most. Maybe more energized and awake if anything." he shrugged and turned to leave, soon walking out of the room when Cross didn't say anything else.

 

Cross sighed, rubbing his temples and not understanding half of this. Was he immortal? How did he die? What the hell happened....? He couldn't quite pin his latest memory, but he could remember who he was, and his life prior. Strange. Wait...he kind of remembered hugging Nightmare... He felt weak in the memory, incomplete. Well, now he felt just fine. Maybe that was how he'd died....? His soul just....gave out? Was it slow? Painful? How and when did the twins give him their magic, then? How long as it been? Where were the others; Horror, Killer, Dust....?

 

Nightmare stirred. "....go to sleep...." he whined, pulling Cross into a hug and immediately passing out again. Cross sighed, feeling exhausted himself, and let himself fall asleep.

 

_He was...looking at himself. Through someone's eyes- no, third person. Cross look at himself, curled up against Nightmare. He could almost feel the cold tentacles wrapped around him._

_This...wasn't real. Something in Cross told him that. A dream? Was this what it was like?_

_Cross -the dream Cross- looked frail. He looked like he'd dust at any given moment. Nightmare  never cried- or at least in front of anyone, but in this dream he was shuddering as he sobbed quietly. The dream Cross' pupils flickered as he lifted a thin hand, placing it over Nightmare's. It was saying something, something Cross couldn't hear._

_Then Cross saw the dust. The very edges of the dream Cross' fingers, the back of his skull, flaking and beginning to dust. Then it spread, further up his hands and-_

 

Cross shot awake, breathing heavily. He snapped around, gripping Nightmare beside him. He slowly tried to calm down, unable to begin to comprehend what he just saw and what it was.

Nightmare was shaking beside him, gripping Cross' hand and whimpering. He was...clearly having a bad dream. Cross weakly pulled him into a hug, shaking him lightly. God, was that Nightmare's dream?!

Nightmare gradually calmed down, slowly opening his eyes to look up at Cross. He silently buried his head in his chest, shaking badly. He looked haunted. Exhausted, like he'd been having that dream for a long, long time. Days? Weeks? Longer....?

"...can we go downstairs?" Nightmare asked softly, his voice wavering as if he'd start crying at any given moment. There was no way he'd be going back to sleep after that, Cross could tell. He nodded, stroking the back of his skull and hugging him for a long moment.

"Yeah..." Cross sighed soothingly, hating seeing Nightmare like this. He kissed his cheek ever so softly, hoping it would calm him down. "I'm here, I'm here..." he had so many questions, but those would be answered later.

Nightmare nodded, sighing weakly and gripping Cross tight. "You're here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and open-ended, I'll admit. I wanted to get something out, plus I like the idea of Nightmare going to great lengths to keep Cross with him. Who knows what he and Dream did?


End file.
